Red Dog and Monkey Girl Part Two
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: PART TWO just as I promised for you guys I will continue this story and I will add a lemon to this story too so yeah Do Enjoy the story WILL FEMALE LUFFY BE SAVED BY HER CREW FROM AKAINU!
1. Chapter 1

Red Dog and Monkey Girl Part Two.

**TO THOSE WHO HAVENT READ PART ONE LOOK FOR THIS AUTHOR NAME OF MINE Admiral-Akainu.**

**OK FANS I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THE STORY FOR YOU.. DO ENJOY IT I MIGHT MAKE THIS STORY LONG MAYBE GIVE THIS STORY 14 CHAPTERS OR 20 **

Just 3 days later.. after the news was spread about Luffy was captured things are now going worse..

Vice Admiral Garp just arrived to impel down... to see his grand daughter...

Garp was in level 6 heading down the hall to her cell right when garp approached to her cell he just glared at her.

Luffy was sleep as she was chained to the wall still had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Garp: Luffy.. he said softly..

Luffy: ... Grandpa... as she had her eyes on the ground not looking at him.

Garp: Luffy... are you alright...? as he never took his eyes off her..

Luffy: Do I look ok... I am hurt... akainu really...

Garp face was turning angry.

Garp: What the hell he do to you!?

Luffy: He ... He... as tears were forming...

Garp took a good look at her face and her tears..

Luffy: He scarred me... on my back... as she bursted into tears crying.

Garp balled his fists in anger... as his teeth gritted...

Garp: That Bastard! how dare he!

Luffy: Grandpa... please get me out of here...

Garp: Luffy... I can't do that...

Luffy: WHY NOT! I AM YOUR GRAND DAUGHTER! OR GRANDSON! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET ME DOWN LIKE YOU DID ACE!

That last part luffy said reminded garp of what happened to ace and the fact dadan beated garp for that as a memory shifted to garp.

Dadan: HOW COULD YOU SIT THERE AND WATCH ACE DIE! IS DUTY MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THEN YOUR FAMILY! AS SHE PUNCHED HIM AND SCREAMED.

Garp:...

The Memory disappeared as garp eyes were on down cast as he remembered that terrible day.

Garp didn't want to lose his grandson... even if he let Luffy die... he knew dragon would be pissed about it... Garp already lost ace... so he can't lose his only grandson turned grand daughter

Garp:...

Luffy: PLEASE GRANDPA! SAVE ME FROM THIS MADNESS! YOU HAVE TOO! SHE SCREAMED HOPING HE WOULD FREE HER..

Garp: Luffy... I...

Garp: I will free you...

Garp was about to punch the cell door down until Akainu walked in and seen this.

Akainu: And just what the hell you think your doing Vice Admiral Garp... ? as he stared at the old man.

Garp turned and looked back at the magma user.

Akainu: You leave her where she is...

Garp: Sakazuki! I have to free her! you are scaring her!

Akainu: Your not freeing her.. so called hero of the marines... now get the hell out impel down!

Garp: No!

Akainu: Disobey my order... ? as Magma Boiled on his right arm.

Akainu: Do I need to report this too the world government... Garp...

Garp:...

Akainu: Now... leave or else I will report this to the world government if you so much as free Monkey D. Luffy she's mine now leave as more magma kept boiling on him.

Luffy: GRAMPS PLEASE!

Garp turned to his grand daughter...

Akainu: You got till the count of 10... to leave now... or else I will kill you... in front of her.. with a cold voice..

Garp wanted to attack Akainu but held back his fist.

Akainu saw this and waited to see what garp was about to do..

Garp: Luffy... I'm sorry...

Luffy: WHAT GRAMPS NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

Garp: Luffy I'm sorry I can't do it... I will become a enemy to the navy and world government if I dare free you or attack Sakazuki...

Garp came towards her and whispered into her ear.

Garp: Don't worry... i'll find your crew... and tell them... he whispered to her...

Luffy: Please Hurry Gramps... she whispered..

Garp: Fine Sakazuki I will leave... as he walked away.. leaving impel down.

Akainu kept his eyes on Garp as he knew something wasn't right..

Akainu now turned to Luffy.

Akainu: Now you... daughter of dragon... today I stay here with you.. as he came towards her...

she whimpered in fear.. watching him come to her..

Luffy: ... she flinched.

Garp Had left Impel Down as he was on his ship...

Garp: I have to find Luffy's crew... and save her before Sakazuki has his way with her... I can't lose her... like ace...

**CHAPTER 2 COMING UP AND A LEMON FOR THOSE WHO WANTED AKAINU X FEMALE LUFFY HENTAI I GOT REVIEWS ABOUT THAT FROM PART ONE SO I'M DOING IT... DO ENJOY THE STORY... OH AND UH.. I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY I WILL MAKE THIS STORY LONGER FOR YOU GUYS OK **


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Break…

**OK I AM PUTTING A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO.. DO ENJOY... MY FANS.. AND CHAPTER 3 WILL COME UP TOO.**

Akainu walked towards to Luffy as he is in front of her.

Luffy whimpered as she stared at his eyes in a feared way.

Akainu sat on a chair looking at her.

Luffy said nothing.. as she glared at him.

Akainu: Now daughter of dragon ... will you be mine... he said darkly staring at her..

Luffy: NEVER FORGET IT AKAINU! she yelled at him.

Akainu face had a frown as he looked at her he wasn't really happy that she was rejecting him once again..

Akainu: Hmm as he glared at her.

Akainu: If she won't be mine then I will just have to break her mind.. utterly... he said in thought never taking his eyes off her.

Luffy: Like Hell I would be yours i'll never forgive you!

Akainu got infront of Luffy and stared at her.

Luffy stopped talking and glared at the magma user..

Luffy: AKAINU WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TOO M- MMPPPHH! she was cut off as akainu gave Luffy a kiss..

Akainu broke the kiss.

Luffy: DON'T KISS ME AGAIN!

Akainu now then Burned her clothes off her body as she gasped.

Luffy: AH MY CLOTHES WHY YOU BURNED THEM

Akainu: I will just have to break your mind daughter of dragon...

Luffy: BREAK MY MIND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Akainu: I'll break your mind to the point where you'll forget about your friends... and everything... plus make you my wife... then have you join the marines for justice...

Luffy's eyes widened hearing everything what the fleet admiral said.

Luffy: NO WAY NEVER I WILL FORGET MY FRIENDS!

Akainu: Oh yes you will I will make them disappear from your mind.. as he took off his marine cape and top showing off his muscular body and tattoo.

Luffy: No!

Akainu: I will make you mine like it or not... you are mine... as he unzipped his pants.

Luffy eyes widened in fear.

Luffy: AKAINU NO DON'T DO IT TOO ME PLEASE! DON'T!

Akainu wasted no time grabbing her big breasts squeezing them.

Luffy moaned as she glared akainu with a blush on her face

Luffy: STOP

Akainu ignored her as he kept squeezing her breasts..

Akainu kept squeezing as he was watching luffy moan.

Right when he stopped he stared at Luffy.

Akainu: Did that satisfy you daughter of dragon..?

Luffy: JUST STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!

Akainu: Grr.. he snarled.

Akainu: Alright... then... how about this can satisfy you then! as he shoved his manhood in her mouth forcing her to suck him.

Luffy: Mmm.. as she was sucking him

Akainu smiled as he watched her..

Luffy: Mmm... as she was blushing still sucking him.

Akainu rocked her head..

Akainu Grunted..

Luffy: Mm.. she kept sucking him..

Akainu pulled his manhood off her mouth and stared at her..

Akainu smirked and said.

Akainu: Didn't know you would be a slut... Daughter of Dragon..

Luffy: AM NOT!

Luffy: He did tasted so good.. she said in thought..

Akainu: Want more... ?

Luffy: Ye- NO! I don't! as she turned away from him.

Akainu: Alright... then lets take positions.. then..

Luffy: What do you mea- AAHHHH! she was cut off as Akainu shoved his manhood in her pussy.

Akainu: Lets see will you enjoy this!

Luffy: AAAHH IT HURTS AND BURNS!

Akainu kept going in and out inside Luffy as she groaned and moaned...

Luffy: AKAINU! OOOHHH!

Akainu smiled.

Akainu: I am going to MAKE YOU MINE! DAUGHTER OF DRAGON! as he kept rushing inside her pussy.

Luffy: Ohh.. her face blushed...

Luffy didn't feel like herself...

Luffy: What is happening to me...? she said in her mind

It was now then that Akainu was raping Luffy for 2 whole hours trying to break her mind... this as been going on for 5 days... he will never stop until she is fully broken and mind broken... and make her his...

With the Straw Hats.

Zoro and the other remaining straw hats had set up a plan to save luffy from impel down... and from akainu... knowing this was impossble to open the gates of justice to get in impel down but knowing this they needed all the allies they could get... they had Vivi the franky family galley company Pell and a few others... that wanted to help save luffy they needed the whitebeard pirates help... now.. knowing they fought in the war of the best..

Zoro: I am worried about you luffy... we will come and save you from that fleet admiral ...

Zoro was worried about his captain he didn't want to lose her.. ever since she was taken away by Akainu he started training getting ready to face the fleet admiral himself.. to save his captain.

Zoro: Akainu... as a image of the magma user filled his head fighting him head on.

Robin came by Zoro and said.

Robin: Still worried about Captain-San..? Mr. Swordsman..

Zoro: Of course I am... I want to save her...

Robin: We all want to save captain-san Mr. Swordsman..

Zoro: I know... it's just... I hate to see her getting killed... by that mad man... i'll be a terrible first mate for not saving my own captain... zoro said with heat.

Zoro: I know deep down she's scared at impel down... I don't know what's gonna happen to her.. but once we get to impel down we'll save her

Robin put her hand on Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro's one eye stared out in the sea as a visage of Luffy giving zoro a cute face.. as he blushed..

Zoro: Luffy... he said in his mind as his gaze was in the horizon

With Akainu.

Akainu: Had enough Daughter of Dragon...? are you willing to be mine..?

Luffy: HELL NO AKAINU DOESNT MATTER YOU'LL NEVER BREAK MY MIND!

Akainu growled at this staring at her..

Akainu slapped her..

Luffy: I will never be yours!

Akainu: I have been trying everything to break her mind... yet it has failed... looks like there is only one way to cause her mind broken... with a evil grin on his face.. as he said in his mind...

Some Time Ago...

Akainu: Yes Dr. Vegapunk... I want you to drug her...

Dr Vegapunk: Very well I will drug.. Straw Hat Luffy for you...

Akainu: Give her plenty of it... because once you give it too her... i'll break her this time...

Dr. VegaPunk: You sure... because side effects of this drug... will happen to her..

Akainu: And.. what is that...

Dr. VegaPunk: How can I explain this... well this side effect can happen to a woman.. so it should happen to Straw Hat..

Akainu nodded and said.

Akainu: Keep going... as he waited for vegapunk to finish talking..

Dr. VegaPunk: This side effect can cause... Mind control..

Akainu: Keep reading... he said in a cool tone.

Dr. VegaPunk: This drug also has Incense it will make a woman fall for you.. and can't resist a woman's desire for a man's body..

Akainu how ever grinned at this..

Akainu: Hold your tongue there Dr... give her that drug that incense... I think I have a idea... as he smirked.

Later on in Impel down in Luffy's cell.

Luffy: Guys... I know you miss me... but don't worry because grandpa going to find you ... I have to depend on him now... to look for you.. and get me out of this hellhole of impel down... akainu already did so much to me... I must get out of here before he tries to break my mind again..

Akainu now came towards her cell as she stopped talking seeing him.. with a frown.

Luffy: What do you want going to rape me again Bastard!?

Akainu: No... just going to give you your food... with a evil smile on his face...

Luffy: WOW since when were you nice to me! to give me food! with a hint of anger in her voice..

Akainu: Oh I just thought I give you something since you haven't eaten all day... with a grin on his face.

Luffy: Are you up to something..?

Akainu: Of course not... just eat up... as he pushed the plate of food.. towards her...

Akainu: Well eat up ...

Luffy looked at akainu for a second as she turned towards the food...

Luffy started eating..

Akainu had a evil smile.. watching her eat..

Luffy got done eating... as she looked up at akainu.

Akainu started laughing.

Luffy: What's so funny!?

Akainu; You want to know why I'm laughing?.. I bet you don't know what was in your food..

Luffy: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Akainu: Well you see... Daughter of Dragon.. lets just say I gave you some medicine in your food...

Luffy: For what? I'm not sick!

Akainu grinned..

Akainu: You'll see what I'm talking about because pretty soon the drugs will kick in...

Akainu: Now... Daughter of Dragon as he came close to her..

Akainu: Love me...

Luffy: ! as she felt a pang in her heart..

Luffy: N-NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!

Akainu grinned even further watching.

Luffy: WHY DO I FEEL SO HOT! as she was sweating..

Luffy: LIKE I WOULD EVER LOVE YOU!

Akainu: Oh you will...

Akainu: I guess there's no need for those seastone cuffs.. you have on you.. because I got you right where I want you...

Luffy: !

Akainu: Now love me.. daughter of dragon!

Luffy ran up to the magma user kissing him on the lips..

Akainu eyes widened.

Luffy body got hot as she kissed him.

Akainu and Luffy kept kissing...

Akain broke the kiss and said.

Akainu: Heh I didn't expect you too kiss me like that... daughter of dragon..

Luffy; SHUT UP! I didn't mean too do it!

Luffy: I want to kiss him more.. NO! I must fight this medicine he gave me I can't fall in with him! she yelled in her mind.

Akainu: Now... lets take things to the next level... as he discarded his admiral uniform.

Luffy on the other hand started to take off her jail clothes and got naked for akainu.

Luffy: Why can't I fight this...!?

Akainu kissed her again.. as they stayed in that position.

To be continued.

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 3 COMING UP NOW.**

**NOW THAT AKAINU GOING TO MIND BREAK LUFFY AGAIN.. WILL OUR STRAW HATTED WOMAN CAPTAIN BE ABLE TO BREAK FREE FROM THIS.. OR FINALLY BE MIND BROKEN.. BY AKAINU..? COMING SOON IN CHAPTER 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Akainu Breaks Luffy's Mind PART TWO

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 3 EVERYONE LETS SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR STRAW HATTED CAPTAIN.. WILL SHE FALL FOR AKAINU OR BREAK OUT OF THE DRUG HE PUT IN HER FOOD LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS! **

Akainu and Luffy kiss each other holding and kissing each other..

Akainu: Now you will be mine... Daughter of Dragon... or I can finally address you as Luffy now.. since your falling for me already..

Luffy: I AM- AHHHH

Akainu: What was that..? as akainu was teasing her nipples..

Luffy: AAHNN

Akainu: Well...? Are you mine... as he kept teasing her nipples..

Luffy couldn't take it anymore so she screamed out...

Luffy: I AM YOURS! AKAINU!

Akainu smiled and said..

Akainu: Good Girl... as he licked her nipples..

Luffy:AAHNN!

Akainu: Now turn around...

She turned around for akainu.

Luffy: What the hell is wrong with me... I can't take this anymore...

Akainu shoved his manhood in her pussy

Luffy: AAHHHN! she moaned.

Akainu grunted as he banged her hard..

Luffy: OOHH! AKAINU!

Akainu grunted..

Akainu: YES I FINALLY HAVE YOU DAUGHTER OF DRAGON! YOU ARE MINE! LETS SEE DO YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS!?

Luffy: YES! as she moaned!

Akainu frowned at this as he went inside her pussy hard..

Luffy: AAHHN!

Akainu: Do you have any brother's!?

Luffy: Yes...

Akainu was a little angry..

He didn't like the fact she's still remembering her friends and brother's.. so he kept fucking her hard till she forgets...

Akainu had shot his seed in Luffy's pussy... as he pulled his manhood out... staring at her..

Akainu: Lets see do you remember who is your brother I killed...?

Luffy: .. you killed... ace...

Akainu had a angry look on his face...

Luffy: I need a break...

Akainu: Your not taking a break...

Luffy: WHAT?!

Akainu: You heard me.. your not taking a break till YOU FORGET EVERYTHING!

Akainu shoved his manhood back in her pussy as she screamed in pain... he kept doing it... and never stopped.. he shot out more of his seed in her.. luffy was sweating... she didn't want to do this anymore...but she l she looked like she was on the verge losing it... as she had a crazed smile on her face..

Luffy: AAHHHNN AKAINU DO ME MORE DO ME MORE! SHE BEGGED HIM TO DO IT!

Akainu: As you wish.. with a evil grin..

Akainu: It's working.. she's breaking! he yelled into his mind.

Luffy: I am losing it... my heart and soul now belongs to akainu... now... I am starting to forget my friends... with a weak voice... as a visage of her and her crew was fading and was erased from her mind...

Akainu shot one more load into her pussy filling her womb..as he pulled it out.. and took one more glare at her.

Akainu: Lets see who you remember now... as he grabbed a list of the straw hats wanted posters..

luffy had a weak face... as she stared at akainu

Akainu showed her the first wanted poster. of the pirate hunter zoro..

Akainu: Do you know who he is..?

Luffy: Huh... Who..? that's moss head...

Akainu grinned.

Akainu: How about her...? as he showed a poster of Nami..

Luffy: I don't know who she is...

Akainu smiled even more...

Akainu: Lets see about them! as he tossed all the posters of Usopp Sanji Chopper Robin Franky and Brook.. at her face.

Luffy: I don't know who they are...

Akainu: Good! now how about him... as he showed her a poster of fire fist ace...

Luffy's eyes went wide for a minute as she tried remembering who that was...

Akainu: Well Do You..?

Luffy: I...

Luffy: I can't remember who he is either...

Akainu smiled..

Akainu: HELL YEAH! your mine now! you don't remember nothing!

Luffy: Huh...?

Akainu: Do you know who I am..?

Luffy: No...? your a red man...

Akainu: No No.. I am your husband...

Luffy: Husband...?

Akainu: Yes .. your my wife... with a grin.

Akainu: Now... your Miss Sakazuki..

Luffy: I am..?

Akainu: Yes... you are..

Akainu: Look my lovely wife... starting tomorrow I will release you from impel down and take you to marineford with me..

Luffy: Home..?

Akainu: Yes Home.. and your going to be a marine..

Luffy: Marine..?

Akainu: Yes to support Justice...

Luffy: Justice... as she watched akainu leave..

Luffy: Wait where are you going...?

Akainu: I'll be back for you... just got to talk to the warden of your release.. tomorrow...

Luffy: ...

Akainu went to see Hanyabal.. and Magellan...

Akainu grinned and was smiling that he finally done it...

**AKAINU HAS FINALLY BROKEN LUFFY'S MIND... AND MADE HER HIS... AND MADE HER FORGET HER FRIENDS.. NOW THAT LUFFY IS MIND BROKEN WILL THE STRAW HATS KNOW OF WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR CAPTAIN.. FIND OUT IN CHAPTER FOUR! I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS MIGHT END UP HATING THIS STORY... I COULD REMOVE IT.. IF YOU WANT... BUT I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON THAT.. **


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy In Marineford..

**HERE WE GO CHAPTER 4 EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU KEEP ENJOYING THIS STORY BECAUSE IF NOT I'LL REMOVE IT NOW AKAINU GOING TO FREE LUFFY FROM IMPEL DOWN AND TAKE HER TO MARINEFORD **

Now that Akainu has broken Luffy things are now going to change... she has a new life...

With **Garp..**

Garp: I am worried about Luffy... as he thought about his scared grand daughter...

Garp: Don't worry.. i'll free you from that bastard sakazuki... I won't let him torture you anymore... as he balled his fist..

Garp: I could care less.. this isn't justice... this is torture...

As Coby and Helhemppo were behind the old man with tears in their eyes they knew this was wrong..

Garp had memories of luffy and Ace..

A Memory showed were Ace was killed by Akainu and the fact that dadan.. beated garp for not helping ace and luffy

Dadan: IS DUTY MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN FAMILY! GARP! as her words repeated in his mind..

Garp: this time going to be different... I am going to choose family.. over justice and duty.. I lost ace... I am not losing luffy... if that were to happen I don't know what dragon would do if he knew... as a visage of dragon was seen.. I am going to find your crew luffy and try helping them.. as the old man stared at the sun..

Coby: Luffy-San... the pink haired boy said in a worry like tone.

Helhemppo just looked down sadly...

The den den mushi was ringing..

Garp: Get me that snail phone...

Marine soldier passed Garp the snail phone..

Garp: Hello..?

Dragon: Would you mind telling me what the hell is my son turned daughter doing in impel down... I heard he was captured by the fleet admiral sakazuki!

Garp: guh! ? You!

Coby: Vice Admiral Garp..?

Garp: Can you guys leave out for a few minutes..

All of garp's marines went inside the ship leaving the old man alone on the deck of the ship..

Dragon: Well father... explain..

Garp: Dragon...

Dragon: Your a vice admiral can't you free her! from impel down!

Garp: I can't... dragon... sakazuki can report me for it I tried..

Dragon: Tch some grandfather you are...

Garp: DON'T GIVE ME THAT SOME FATHER YOU ARE THAT DAMN IVANKOV TURNED YOUR SON INTO A WOMAN! DID YOU ORDER HIM TOO!

Dragon: Of course not! don't accuse me of that!

Garp: TCH WELL DON'T ACCUSE ME OF MY JOB OF BEING A VICE ADMIRAL!

Dragon: Look lets stop fighting and get to the point!

Garp: Ah your right...

Dragon: Look... where are you anyway..

Garp: I'm off looking for luffy's crew to get their help.. to save luffy..

Dragon: Hmm I see... so your thinking of a way to save my son turned daughter..

Garp: Of course.. once we save her.. are you going to have ivankov turn her back to a man!

Dragon: I will do that.. now you focus on saving her... while I think of something i'll send ivankov.. to go with the straw hats... alright.. father..

Garp: Alright... Dragon..

With **Dragon**

Dragon: You just had to do something did you... as he glared at ivankov in a death stare..

Ivankov: Dragon I can explain... ple- as he was cut off

Dragon: QUIET! you will change my son back to a man... and help the straw hats save him! GOT THAT!

Ivankov flinched

Dragon: Well?! go! you got a job too do!

Ivankov: ALRIGHT! as the okama ran out heading for his ship going to do his mission dragon ordered him to do..

Dragon went outside and turned his gaze on the east... wondering of his son turned daughter.

Dragon: I'm sorry my son... ivankov... will change you back.. and help your crew free you... as he kept staring at the east.

With the **Straw Hats.**

Zoro and the others were still sailing... as they were going too an island... for a meeting.. for their plan to save luffy..

Zoro stood there as all the other members of the straw hats were waiting for someone..

Zoro was wearing luffy's straw hat..

Zoro: So.. vivi is on her way...

Nami: Yeah.. she's coming in a hour... pell bringing her..

Robin sat there with her hand under her chin..

Zoro: We do know it will be impossible to break into impel down with the gates of justice in the way... but as long as we have enough allies we might think of something

Franky: OI guys we got word that the whitebeard pirates are coming! they got the letter! we sent them!

Usopp: Yeah!

Sanji puffed some smoke as he was smoking his cigarette.

Chopper: Jimbe is coming! he got the letter!

Zoro smiled..

Zoro: My Luffy you sure did make a lot of friends.. while we were separated.. for two years.. he said with a grin..

Zoro: Right now... we have too plan...

Usopp: It's not going to be easy to get in the gates of justice... only the marines can get though that...

Robin: Hmm..

Brook; Right we must figure a way too get in and get luffy-san!

Right as they were talking a cold chill in the air blew past them..

Zoro: Huh.. why is it so cold now on this island!?

Robin: ...

?: So... you guys trying to get in the gates of justice... are ya..?

The Straw Hats turned to see who said that.

He was a man.. with some ice on him... he had oval sunglasses and a badana..

The Straw Hats Eyes widened as they saw who he was..

Straw Hats: AOKIJIJ!? they all yelled in unison.

Aokijij: Hey it's been awhile...

Zoro stared at the ice man..

Zoro: Why are you here...? he asked the ice man..

Aokijij: Well I seen the news of what happened to your captain... I've been looking for you guys...

Zoro: Your here to help us? in a hint of disbelief in his voice

Aokiji: Well I guess I could.. help you out since I am a former navy admiral..

Nami: Uh... but how can we trust you..

Robin: Don't forget... he has helped us before.. when we were facing the neo marines.. so we might as well trust him..

Franky: Robin is right... he has helped us.. so Zoro can he help us..

Zoro stared at the ice user

Zoro: Fine... he will help... besides we need all the help we can get to get luffy from that fleet admiral..

Aokiji: So you guys have a plan to get too impel down... ?

Zoro: We are working on that now... the whitebeard pirates are coming to help us.. as well so we got enough forces to break in impel down to save luffy..

With the **WhiteBeard Pirates**

Vista: Marco... are you sure we should help straw hat's crew to free him or her from impel down..

Marco: Of course... we have to do this for Ace... get all of our allies... spread the word too them.. we owe Ace's brother so we have to save him or her.. not to mention the old man did say to protect Straw Hat Luffy..

Vista: Your right...

Jozu: Hmmm

Izo: Well what about Red Hair should we ask him to help us... ?

Marco: Red Hair... Hmm as he thought of shanks..

Marco: .. you guys.. set sail and go for Straw Hat's crew... get our allies..

Jozu: Where are you going... Marco?

Marco: Going to get Red Hair... and ask him to help us..

Jozu: Becareful...

Marco: I will. you guys go ahead.. and get too the straw hats... as he turned to his phoenix form and took off.

**With Akainu at marineford having a meeting**

Akainu: Listen up.. Vice admirals... I have something I want too tell you all I will let the world government know about this too..

Vice Admirals were staring at their fleet admiral waiting for him to speak.

Smoker was there smoking

Tashigi was next too him.

Kizaru was standing near Akainu.

Akainu: I have broken Straw Hat Luffy's mind..

This caused the vice admirals eyes to widened hearing this news.

Akainu: I erased her memory's... so.. I am turning her too our side.. now she's joining the marines... but first I will talk too the world government about this.. since I changed her..

Smoker: Does Vice Admiral Garp know about this... ?

Akainu: No.. but he will find out...

Smoker: Straw Hat.. he whispered..

Kizaru: So.. straw hat luffy is joining the navy... hmmm

Akainu: I'm releasing her from impel down later...

Akainu: So everyone will accept that Luffy is a navy marine in marineford..

Tashigi: But Fleet Admiral.. what about the straw hats..?

Akainu: Oh them...?

Akainu: Leave them be... they wouldn't be dumb enough to try coming here or going to impel down to save her... she doesn't even remember them!

Kizaru: Sakazuki.. she could be right what if the straw hats would try something like this they will never give up.. given how reckless they are especially The Pirate Hunter Zoro...

Akainu: Hm... as the magma user thought of Zoro.

Akainu: I'm not too worried about him.. but if the straw hats were to cause something like this... kill them... every last one of them..

Akainu: He is right... The Pirate Hunter would do his best to get his captain back... he must be dealt with ... before he gets too luffy.. he said in his mind..

Akainu: You guys ... may leave now I am going to impel down... to get her now... as he got up going to his ship..

Smoker and Tashigi stood there..

Smoker: Hmmm

Tashigi: What's wrong...

Smoker was thinking about this.. meeting however he didn't like it..

Tashigi: Smoker?

Smoker: Yeah.?

Tashigi: You alright..?

Smoker: Yeah I'm fine.. let's go... he lied.

The two left..

**With The Straw Hats..**

Zoro and the other's were about to set sail too impel down as some of their reinforcements came.. Vivi came along with Pell the whitebeard pirates were not there yet.. jimbe came as well.

Zoro: So Aokijij where are you going..

Aokijij: I'm going to get some friends... to help out... i'll meet you there...

Zoro: Alright.. everyone READY!

Straw Hats: Yes!

Vivi: Yeah!

Jimbe: Yes!

Zoro: Franky Ready the Coupe De Bust!

Franky: On it Bro!

The Gang took off in a coupe de burst as they were on their way too impel down..

**With Akainu and Luffy.**

Akainu was on his way too impel down as he stopped his ship...

Akainu was now going to level 6 where he left Luffy..

Luffy was in her cell looking around..

Akainu appeared to her cell.

Luffy looked up at him with a small smile.

Luffy: Your Here! Husband!

Akainu: Yes I am.. with a smile.. staring at her..

Akainu: I am freeing you from impel down.. your going home... but promise me you will be on your best behavior on my ship?

Luffy: I promise!

Akainu: Good Girl... now I will take those cuffs off you..

Akainu took the cuffs off her.. was now taking her in his arms going back to his ship..

As they boarded on the ship... they now sailed going to marineford..

they were now sailing for 2 days.. as if.. the straw hats were sailing too.

Luffy was on akainu's ship sleeping.. as for akainu he was on the deck.

Akainu only had like 2 marine ships by his.. guarding him..

Akainu and Luffy were at least 5 hours from marineford.. until...

Not too long ago a marine officer cried out.

Marine Officer: FLEET ADMIRAL SIR A PIRATE SHIP IS AHEAD OF US!

Akainu: Hm..? a pirate ship...?

Marine Officer: Yes!

Akainu: Identify the ship...

Marine Officer had a scope as he looked at the ship but his eye widened in fear knowing who's ship that is..

Marine Officer: Oh No It's the !

Akainu: ...

Marine Officer: It's the!

Akainu: Say it already! in a annoyed tone.

The ship had a lion head.. and a straw hat jolly roger...

Marine Officer: It's the STRAW HAT PIRATES!

Akainu's eye's widened a bit..

Akainu: So they are here for her... he said in his mind..

Akainu: Fire at will!

Marine ships started firing at the sunny..

Zoro took a glance at the marine ship...

Zoro pulled out his sword pointing it at the marine ships.

Zoro: ATTACK THAT SHIP!

Usopp: Huh! Why! ?

Zoro: Because I see who's on that ship...

Nami grabbed a telescope to see who Zoro was talking about... but her eyes widened in fear..

Nami: It's! Akainu! she screamed in fear..

Usopp: AKAINU!

Zoro: GO TO HIS SHIP! NOW!

Usopp: But Zoro we can't fight on a fleet admiral!

Luffy not too long ago came out the ship was awaken from her nap as she was on the deck of the marine ship with akainu..

Luffy: Why is it so noisy.. with a pout..

Akainu: Don't worry about it... go back to the cabin..

Before Zoro could protest with usopp his one eye saw luffy on that ship.

Zoro: OH MY GOD HE HAS LUFFY!

This caused everyone too look at akainu's ship seeing luffy on board.

Nami: He does have Luffy!

Sanji: LET'S GO!

Zoro: FRANKY SPEED IT UP!

Akainu: I guess they have come.. for her... I am not letting that happen...

Zoro: That Bastard!

Sanji: Wait Mosshead we need a plan to go at his ships let's not.

Zoro: Out of my way! as he ran down to get one of the sunny's speed boats

Robin: ZORO!

Nami: ZORO WAIT!

Sanji: That Moron! lets go!

Zoro took off and was going to akainu's ship..

Akainu took a glance at zoro.

Akainu: The Pirate Hunter...

Zoro: finally got to his ship and jumped on it.

Luffy also stared at zoro.

Zoro: LUFFY! I'm here to save you!

Akainu turned his head at luffy.

Luffy: Hmm.. how do you know who I am.. ? as she stared at zoro with confusion.

Zoro: WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN I AM YOUR VICE CAPTAIN.

Luffy: Vice Captain..?

Zoro: Luffy it's me zoro!

Akainu grinned but also laughed..

Zoro turned to the magma user with a angry look.

Zoro: What's so Funny Bastard!?

Akainu: Oh Pirate Hunter you don't know this do you..? with a smile.

Zoro: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Akainu: Your captain doesn't remember you...

Those words repeated in Zoro's mind as he stared at luffy with a hint of disbelief.. and horror.

Zoro: WHAT!? he yelled.

**To be continued..**

**COMING IN CHAPTER 5 VICE CAPTAIN ZORO VS FLEET ADMIRAL AKAINU I KNOW YOU GUYS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT WILL ZORO WIN OR AKAINU AND SAVE LUFFY LETS FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5 **


	5. Chapter 5

A BATTLE BETWEEN A SWORDSMAN AND FLEET ADMIRAL

**ALRIGHT HERE WE GO! FANS THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR WILL ZORO WIN THIS FIGHT AND SAVE LUFFY OR NOT.. LETS SEE THIS HAPPEN! **

Zoro: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESNT REMEBER ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TOO HER!?

Akainu: What I done... too her..?

Akainu: Hmm what I done too her...

Zoro: DON'T PLAY DUMB as he unsheathed his swords.

Akainu: Let's just say... I raped her... and made her forget her friends...

Zoro got angry hearing this... he gripped his swords tightly in anger... as his eye was shadowed.

Akainu: Yes.. she doesn't remember you... I have been trying hard and hard.. to make her forget who you all are.. so I kept raping her and torturing her.. wit ha smile on his face..

Zoro gritted his teeth in anger.

Zoro: Luffy! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME!

Luffy kept staring at zoro.

Akainu: It's pointless pirate hunter.. she won't remember you.. ever again...

Zoro: shut UP!

Zoro: LUFFY PLEASE IT'S ME I AM YOUR VICE CAPTAIN YOUR THE CAPTAIN OF THE STRAW HATS! YOUR DREAM WAS TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES

Luffy: I don't know who you are green head.. but I don't want to be king of the pirates I want to be by my husband's side...

Zoro: Husband!? he yelled in disbelief.

Zoro: WHO!?

Akainu: Your looking at him... with a smile.

Zoro had veins popping on his forehead hearing all of this.. he really wanted to kill akainu for doing this too his captain.

Zoro: TIGER TRAP ONIGIRI PHOENIX! he yelled as he did his attack towards akainu.

Luffy jumped back.

Akainu: Hmmm.. as he got cut in half..

Zoro: YOU BASTARD! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO MY CAPTAIN YOU CORRUPTED HER RAPED HER I'LL BE SURE TO CUT YOU TO PIECES FOR THIS!

Akainu reformed his body back..

Akainu: So you want to fight pirate hunter.. bring it.. on... because i'll kill you anyway she is mine now... not yours! as his fists boiled with magma.

Zoro: I WILL KILL YOU AND GET LUFFY AWAY FROM YOU!

Akainu: You can't kill me.. as he blasted a magma fist towards zoro.

Zoro dodged it and did a sword slash against akainu's magma fist.

Akainu blocked it as he lunged at zoro with a magma fist as zoro was about to clash at him with three swords.

**With the Straw Hats as they were fighting the marine ships..**

Nami: What is Zoro doing Sanji!

Sanji: Damn he's fighting akainu! and luffy is still there.

Usopp: Well while zoro is holding Akainu off lets all go there and get luffy off his ship!

Sanji: Good idea Franky Brook you two take care of those two marine ships the rest of us are going to get luffy! lets move it while moss head fighting the fleet admiral

**Back with Akainu and Zoro**

The two kept fighting as Luffy and some marines are watching..

Akainu Had magma boiling all over him as he rushed at Zoro trying to burn him..

Zoro had blocked every magma attack akainu had pulled he is trying to land a hit on akainu.

Zoro: You bastard!

Akainu: You can't get me can you! Magma boiled on him!

Zoro jumped back and was in a defend stance with his swords.. as Akainu was in a fighting stance with his magma fists.

Zoro had a angry look on his face pointing his swords at akainu.

Zoro: I am not letting you live...

Akainu smiled..

Akainu: You really think you can take me on pirate hunter.. you don't like flashly funerals..

Zoro: I am getting luffy back and restore her!

Akainu: That's impossble... pirate hunter she will never remember.. I will turn her too the marines and have her fight for justice.. plus she is mine now... she will do as I say..

Zoro: She is not your property! Magma Bastard! she has her freewill!

Akainu: Oh I see... now.. I see why your all tensed up..

Zoro: What are you talking about!?

Akainu: If I am correct you are in love with her as well are you not?

Zoro flinched a little..

Akainu: Then I am correct you love.. her... too late she belongs too me! DAI FUNKA!

Zoro: Shit! as he saw the attack.

He blocked the attack with all three of his swords..

Zoro: Damn it I hate Logia's! as he kept blocking the giant magma fist..

Akainu pressed his fist harder on the swords.. as his power grew stronger.

Akainu: Can't take the heat can you?

Zoro: Shut up! your just getting cocky with your logia power!

Akainu: Lets see can you be able to block this! as akainu did a magma explosion on Zoro.

Zoro: AAAHHH! he yelled in pain as he got burned a little..

Zoro: AAH DAMN IT! IT BURNS! as he was on the ground.

Akainu: Your suffering... are you pirate hunter..? as magma boiled on his right fist..

Zoro: Damn Him!

Akainu: Are you done yet.. because I can finish you off.. with one attack.. in a cold voice.

Zoro stared at the magma user.

Sanji: OI!

Akainu: Hmm as he turned towards Sanji.

Sanji: LEAVE HIM ALONE! DABLO JAMBE! AS HE DID HIS ATTACK ON AKAINU IMBUED WITH HAKI.

Akainu got kicked too the side by Sanji.. as he got sent flying to a cabin.

Zoro: Cook!

Sanji: Had too come save your moss head self from getting killed! he scolded.

Nami and the others got too Akainu's ship as they defeated the maries out there way.

Nami: We are here! where's luffy!

Luffy stood right there watching the straw hats..

Zoro: Luffy.. he said weakly..

Sanji: Luffy-Chan!

Nami: Luffy we got you at last we are here for you!

Usopp: Come with us!

Luffy looked at each and every one of the straw hats faces,,

Vivi: Come on Luffy-San!

Luffy: ...

Jinbe: Luffy! come on lets go before akainu gets back up!

Luffy: I don't want TO GO!

This caught all the straw hats off guard hearing this as they stared at luffy with fear.

Akainu was now getting up as he dusted himself off.. he now took a glance at the straw hats and jinbe..

Akainu: So the whole straw hat pirates are here.. and the former warlord jinbe..

The straw hats turned at the magma user.

Akainu: So I guess I will have too kill you all since you boarded this ship.

Sanji: Luffy-Chan Come on! we have to go!

Luffy: I am not leaving! I am staying with my husband!

Straw Hats: Husband!? they all yelled with disbelief.

Akainu grinned.

Usopp: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU HAVE NO HUSBAND!

Zoro: It's no lie... she's telling the truth..

Chopper: Wha!?

Nami: Ngh!

Robin: ! as they stared at zoro.

Zoro: Guys.. this magma bastard corrupted our captain..

Nami: WHAT IMPOSSIBLE!

Akainu: I think I will explain this before I kill you all..

The crew turned to the magma user with anger on their faces.

Akainu: You see... Straw Hat Luffy is mine now... she is my wife... ever since I had her in impel down I wanted to make her mine.. but... she kept refusing and rejecting me.. so I had to do what I had to do... I raped your captain..

That last word akainu said caused all the straw hats eyes to widened...

Akainu: I have done that more than once... making her mine.. but still she didn't fall for me...

Akainu: So I gave her a drug.. to cause her too love me... right when her guard was down I was able to take her...

The straw hats all had angry faces and death stares at akainu..

Akainu: And.. I made her forget who all of you are..

The straw hats once again had shocked faces hearing this..

The Straw Hats really had enough of this.. as they had angry faces..

Straw Hats: DAMN YOU! they all jumped at akainu getting ready to do their best attacks on him..

Akainu smiled as he say all of them go at him..

Akainu: SAY GOODBYE STRAW HATS DAI FUNKA!

Nami: WHAT!

Jinbe BLASTED A WATER BALL TO STOP THE ATTACK!

Akainu snarled at jinbe.

Zoro rushed at Akainu and raised two swords.

Akainu turned towards zoro as

Zoro stabbed Akainu in the chest with two swords imbued with Haki..

Zoro: Got you now bastard!

Akainu grunted as he felt the blades stab him..

Akainu: Pirate Hunter! akainu impaled Zoro with a magma fist in his chest...

Zoro felt the attack of hot boiling magma burn his insides..

Nami: ZORO!

Everyone saw this.. as their eyes widened.

Akainu: I will Kill you Now! as he raised another magma fist..

Franky: ROCKET LAUNCHER! as he blasted his rockets at akainu.

Sanji kicked akainu off zoro.

Akainu got pushed back but was not done...

Jinbe wasted no time in blasting a wave of water on akainu..

Akainu dodged but ran up towards jinbe and did a meigo attack on him.

Akainu burned Jinbe's chest..

Nami: Thunderbolt tempo! as she did her attack on the magma user.. which didn't work..

Akainu: You want to die too..? as he glared t Nami..

Sanji: LEAVE HER ALONE! as he kicked akainu.

Akainu blocked all of his kicks but grabbed Sanji's leg.. burning it..

Sanji: AAAHHH! he screamed..

Akainu punched sanji in the face..

Luffy kept watching but something was troubling her head as she kept getting visions.. of Zoro and the straw hats..

Luffy: OW my head!

Chopper ran too zoro's side with robin.

Chopper: OH MY GOD ZORO ARE YOU OK!

Zoro: Does it look like it... ? blood was leaking from his mouth..

Robin stared at him in horror.

Chopper: We need to get out of here! he's too strong!

Nami: Chopper's right everyone withdraw!

Zoro: No.. we can't leave Luffy!

Vivi: Yeah we can't just leave Luffy!

Nami: WE HAVE TOO GO ZORO WE WILL GET LUFFY ANOTHER TIME! LETS LEAVE NOW!

Zoro: Damn it all! lets go!

Jinbe summoned a whale shark to come get everyone to go back to the sunny..

Everyone got on but Akainu watched them escape..

Akainu: You won't get away that easy.. straw hats... he boiled with magma as both his arms were he raised them in the air and yelled out.

Akainu: Meteor Volcano! as he blasted dozens of magma fists in the air going to rain the straw hats..

Usopp: OH SHIT LOOK OUT EVERYONE! he yelled as he saw the raining magma fists..

Everyone screamed in horror seeing the magma fists..

they were almost there too the sunny as they all got aboard but Jinbe got blasted by one of the magma fists..

Jinbe: AAAH! he yelled in pain.

Nami: JINBE!

Jinbe grunted as he fell in the water but before he fell he said.. his last words..

Jinbe: You all must save Luffy-Kun.. for me... please be safe you all.. as he fell in the water..

Franky: COUPE DE BURST!

Nami and the other's screamed out Jinbe as they left him.. to his death...

They blasted into air and took off fleeing from Akainu.. but lost a friend..

Akainu: Damn.. they got away... but no matter.. I got jinbe... the traitor.. next time when we meet straw hats.. you won't escape..

Luffy: ...

Akainu turned towards luffy.

Akainu: You ok..?

Luffy: Yeah... she said in a sad tone.

Akainu: What's with that look?

Luffy: You killed that fish guy.. why did you do that..?

Akainu: Because he was a traitor too the navy... so he had too die..

Luffy: ... but... ok...

Akainu: Here why don't you go back too the cabin.. i'll have someone cook you a meal.. ok..?

Luffy: Ok...?

Akainu: We'll be in marineford.. soon..

**To be continued..**

**CHAPTER 5 DONE WITH CHAPTER 6 COMING! MY FANS! GLAD YOU LOVE THE STORY DO REVIEW... YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER **


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro's Confession…

**ALRIGHT HERE IS CHAPTER 6 FOR YOU GUYS DO ENJOY. AND REVIEW **

Just a few 3 days ago from their battle with Akainu they failed getting Luffy from him they also mourned for their friend Jinbe who died..

Zoro who was impaled by akainu's magma fist.. he sort of passed out on that day..

Zoro was in chopper's room being tended to his wounds sanji was in there with him since akainu burned his leg..

Zoro was sleep.. but he had lost a lot of blood from that injury akainu gave him... chopper saved his life though...

Zoro was sleep but also dreaming... he was dreaming of Luffy... just him and her..

Zoro: Luffy.. as he came close too her..

Luffy: Zoro...

Zoro; Luffy you don't understand how much I love you...

Luffy: Really... you love me Zoro...?

Zoro: Yes.. I love you more then anything... I won't let that magma bastard take you from me... you are going too be mine... I really wished I could had tell you this before he took you but I am telling you now...

Zoro: Please Luffy I know by the time... you return to us... you might be turned back too a man.. but I don't want you too go...

Luffy: You want me too stay like this...

Zoro: Please Luffy.. it's better seeing you this way...

Luffy: Zoro.. as she grabbed him on his shoulders and gave him a kiss..

Zoro took in the kiss as he held her tight..

Zoro: Luffy...

Luffy: Yes Zoro.. as she looked up too him..

Zoro: Can I be your Greatest Swordsman...

Luffy: Of course since I am becoming Pirate Queen..

Zoro smiled at her...

Outside of Zoro's dream was the current straw hats who were not injured by akainu's ruthless attacks.. who were looking at Zoro and Sanji"s condition.

Nami: How are they chopper.. ?

Chopper: Fine.. for now... but Zoro got the worst... though..

Franky: Is he alright though..

Chopper: Yeah but in this state he's in.. is ...

Robin: Is what chopper.. what about Mr. Cook..

Chopper: Sanji's Fine... he has a burned mark on his leg though.

Chopper: Zoro.. might.. go into a coma...

Everyone had shocked faces...

Nami: A COMA! she repeated with horror in her voice.

Brook: WHY A COMA NOW!

Franky stared at Zoro..

Sanji was beginning to wake up.

Sanji: So.. Moss Head.. going in a coma huh..?

Nami: Sanji-Kun!

Sanji: Yeah I'm alright...

Usopp: Glad you are

Sanji: Man it's a shame we lost Jinbe...

This caused all the straw hats to have down cast eyes

Usopp: So.. chopper if zoro in a coma...will he ever wake up...?

Chopper: He might... try waking up.. lets just say he's dreaming..

Sanji: Heh that Moss Head dreaming about Booze or swords..

Robin: I wouldn't say that...

Nami: Huh what you mean Robin..? as she turned to her..

Robin: He's thinking about Luffy..

Sanji: We have to get Luffy back...

Usopp: Can't believe Akainu broken her... and made her forget us!

Nami: Don't worry Once Zoro wakes up we will rethink of a new plan to get her back... and restore her!

**Back in Zoro's Dream**

Zoro and Luffy was on the sunny... in his training room..

Luffy: Zoro your so cute..

Zoro had a light blush on his face.. as he stared at Luffy's Boobs..

Luffy: You alright... Zoro..? in a cute tone..

Zoro: Yeah... as he kissed her cheek. she had a flushed red face..

Luffy kissed him on the lips... as she stared at his muscular body..

Luffy looked up at him as Zoro looked at her..

**It has been 3 weeks since Zoro was in his coma.. in his dream with luffy.. the other straw hats are worried about their vice captain waiting for him too wake up... but nothing did not happen he stayed on that bed never waking up.. **

**With Luffy and Akainu at MarineFord.**

Akainu: You will live in here with me... my room..

Luffy: Nice...

Akainu: Starting tomorrow you will become a marine... your training of your powers since you ate the Gum Gum Fruit..

Luffy: Ok..

Akainu: Once your training is done... I will rank you as a vice admiral... of Navy HQ.

Luffy nodded..

Akainu started walking off.

Luffy: Where are you going..?

Akainu: Well I got work too do.. and have a meeting with the world government.. you just stay right there and sleep till I return.. alright?

Luffy: O-Ok...

Akainu walked off and was going to his office... which Admiral Kizaru was already there.

Akainu: What are you doing here... Kizaru..?

Kizaru: Just came too see you Sakazuki.. we need to talk..

Akainu: Talk about What.?

Kizaru: Straw Hat Luffy..

Akainu: Yeah What about her?

Kizaru: I somewhat don't think the world government would let you keep her..

Akainu: Just what are you saying..?

Kizaru: Oh come on... you know the world government want's straw hat luffy dead... not to mention all the trouble he or she caused.. plus the child of the dangerous man on earth..

Akainu: ...

Kizaru: There's no way you could convince them too let straw hat luffy... join our side..

Akainu: I changed her... she doesn't even remember her crew or friends.. as long as I got her she won't do anything.. to make the government mad..

Kizaru: Fine.. say what you want... but still the government will consider her as a enemy.. as the light user walked away..

Akainu had a thought of the world government..

Akainu: I must do something to keep Luffy... if the government wants her dead.. I must try convincing them she's on the navy's side I will train her... he said in his mind thinking of her..

**At the capital of the world government **

Akainu was talking too Kong.. and the 5 Star elders..

Akainu: Hear me out elders I have changed Straw Hat Luffy.. I have made her forget about her crew.. and friends.. I want her too be on the navy's side along with me...

Kong: Hmm very well Akainu but if straw hat luffy remembers who.. she is... then it's your job too kill her..

Akainu: No need to kill her... i'll just send her back to impel down..

Kong: Fine.. do what you want with her just keep her under control...

Akainu: I promise... as he smiled..

**To Be Continued... **

**CHAPTER 7 COMING NOW MY FANS... AND FRIENDS KEEP REVIEWING I HOPE YOU LIKE IT... WILL ZORO EVER WAKE UP FROM HIS COMA WHAT WILL BECOME OF LUFFY BEING A MARINE WITH AKAINU.. LETS SEE THAT IN CHAPTER 7.. **


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy the Marine Vice Admiral

**OK HERE IS CHAPTER 7 MY FRIENDS AND FANS I WILL WRITE AT LEAST 100 OR 200 WORDS AND WRITE THE REST TOMMORROW. REVIEW! **

In about 3 months later... Akainu has been training Luffy to become a marine he has trained her all the types of haki and she has improved on them... he is making her the perfect marine killing machine and warrior he also trained her Rokushinki moves...

Akainu: Do it again!

Luffy: Geppo! Gum Gum Pistol! as she did her attack.. against a wall.

Akainu nodded..

Akainu: Now.. I think you had enough training for today... I will let you take a rest... ok honey..

Luffy: Ok Husband...

Akainu: Go fresh up..

Luffy walked away going to take a shower..

Luffy goes to the shower washing herself... and washing her long hair..

Luffy was thinking about something in her mind..as she saw a vision of Zoro..

A memory showed.

Zoro: LUFFY IT IS ME! YOUR VICE CAPTAIN YOUR DREAM WAS TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES! YOU HAVE TO REMEBER ME!

Luffy: Why am I... thinking about that Green headed man..?

Sanji: LUFFY-CHAN REMEMBER US!

Luffy...

The memory stopped..

Luffy: why do I keep seeing this green headed man in my head...

Luffy now saw visions of the straw hats and Jinbe..

Luffy: Who are they and why do they want me back with them.. ?

She gets out the shower as she looks around.. putting on panties and a bra for her large boobs.

Akainu is sitting down in his office... as Luffy walks in..

Akainu: Your done..

Luffy: Akainu..?

Akainu: Yeah..?

Luffy: Umm can I ask you something...?

Akainu: What ever it is say it..

Luffy: I keep having these visions..

Akainu's eyes widened as he knew what she meant by visions.

Akainu: What do you mean... ?

Luffy: I keep having visions of that green haired man with the three swords... and his pirate crew...

Akainu had a hardened face.. as he stared at her.

Akainu: No... she can't remember impossible!

Luffy: Do you know who the green headed man is.. ?

Akainu: Yes I do..

Luffy: What's his name..?

Akainu: He is the Pirate Hunter a ruthless killing machine plus he's a demon swordsman...

Luffy: AWESOME CAN HE CUT THROUGH WALLS OR WHAT EVER..!

Akainu: HE IS NOT AWESOME HE IS EVIL! HE KILLS PEOPLE TOO! PIRATES ARE NOTHING BUT EVIL! he yelled at her.

Luffy: Oh ... he's evil.. with down cast eyes she had..

Akainu: You must understand that pirates are evil too the world.. that is why the world government has The Navy... to serve Justice! in order to protect those from pirates!

Luffy: Hm... alright... but..

Akainu: But What?

Luffy: I mean What if all pirates are not that evil... what if some are good in many ways..

Akainu: I think I should show you ... the true ways of a evil pirate.. the things that they do.. as he glared at her with a frown.

**To Be Continued. **

**OK CHAPTER 7 DONE CHAPTER 8 IS ON IT'S WAY MY FRIENDS AND FANS DO REVIEW **

**WILL LUFFY REALLY KNOW WHAT A EVIL PIRATE IS? LETS SEE IN CHAPTER 8! **


	8. Chapter 8

The Ghost Of Fire Fist Ace Appears.

**CHAPTER 8 RIGHT HERE I WILL WRITE IT TOMMORROW OK AND I WILL PUT A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO SEE YA LATER LEAVE A REVIEW. **

Akainu takes Luffy to a pirate record room showing her all the records that pirates do that are evil..

Akainu: See... all these records are what pirates are? they are evil...

Luffy stared at all the pictures with horror.

Akainu: Now look at the pictures of the straw hats... starting with the Pirate Hunter.. since he's one of the worst generation! he shows Luffy all of Zoro's records.

Luffy: But.. that green haired man..

Akainu: He is evil.. I heard a report of him in alablasta killing the innocent.. and defeated CP9 agent Kaku not too mention he fought one of those paciftas..

Luffy stared at Zoro's wanted Poster...

Luffy now saw all the records of what pirates do too the innocent and people .. even marines..

Akainu: Now tell me if the pirate hunter is awesome too you now?

Luffy: N-No... he's not...

Akainu: Good.. now pirates are our enemies..

Luffy: But what about the royal 7 warlords..? they are pirates too.

Akainu: The Warlords work under the world government and the navy..

Akainu: If the 7 warlords of the sea.. dare to betray us.. we revoke their titles and do a buster call on what ever homeland they have.. or kill them.. for treason.

Luffy: Oh... I see...

Akainu: Always know this.. Luffy... all pirates are evil.. never trust them.. do remember that.. as he glared at her..

Luffy: ...

Akainu: And show no mercy too them... just kill them..

Akainu: Understand? in a serious tone.

Luffy: I understand... I will show no mercy to pirates...

Akainu: Good that's what I like to hear from you.. someday I will rank you as a admiral... along with Kizaru..

Luffy: ...

Akainu: Now... I think it's time for our session..

Luffy: Session..?

Akainu: Yes our Love session.. lets go in bed..

Luffy: Ok... with a smile on her face.

Akainu takes Luffy in bed with him.. as they were both naked..

Akainu kissed Luffy as she kissed him back moaning..

Akainu grabbed her large boobs squeezing them and playing with her nipples..

Luffy moaned

Luffy: More akainu!

Akainu kept playing with her breasts..

Akainu: Now lets have more fun! as he shoved his manhood in her pussy..

Luffy jerked her head moaning and grunting.

Akainu kept going in and out of her.. as she moaned.

Luffy: MORE AKAINU MORE!

Akainu went in fast and deep into her womb.

Akainu: Heh

Luffy: Akainu!

Akainu: Yeah?

Luffy: I LOVE YOU!

Akainu: I love you as well Luffy Sakazuki..

The two kissed and grunted

Akainu: Luffy! he grunted.

Luffy: YES AKAINU!

Akainu: Remember you will always be MINE

Luffy: I WILL BE YOUR LOYAL WIFE!

Akainu: GOOD AND WHAT ELSE.. ?

Luffy: Become a MARINE ADMIRAL!

Akainu: GOOD!

Akainu" LUFFY!

Luffy: AKAINU!

Akainu shot his big load of his semen in her womb filling it..

The Two were sleep.. as Luffy was in the bed.. with akainu

Moments ago.. Luffy was dreaming..

She was dreaming of being a marine admiral but someone was in her path..

It was a man..

The man had freckles on his face black hair a whitebeard tattoo on his back and another tattoo with ASCE with a X on the S.

Luffy: Huh who are you?

Ace: It is Me Luffy your big brother..

Luffy; Brother... I don't have a brother..?

Ace: Yes you do.. you must remember me.. and your crew..

Luffy: I DON'T HAVE A CREW I AM A MARINE ADMIRAL

Ace: NO YOUR NOT YOU ARE MONKEY D. LUFFY YOU WAS MY BROTHER BUT YOUR MY SISTER NOW!

Luffy: I AM NOT!

Ace: AKAINU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR CORRUPTING MY SISTER IF I WAS ALIVE! I'D KILL YOU HE YELLED IN HIS MIND.

Ace: I have to find HER CREW! AS HE VANISHED.

Luffy woke up from her sleep quickly with a feared face.

Akainu woke up and saw her face.

Akainu: What's the matter..?

Luffy: I had this dream,, and this man was in my dream and claims I'm his sister or brother...

Akainu's eyes widened when he heard her say a man that called his wife brother or sister..

Akainu: Fire Fist Ace... he muttered ...

Akainu: It's just a dream... besides I will never happen..

Akainu snarled..

Akainu: Now Fire Fist Ace trying to get her to remember... I must prevent her from remembering! he yelled in his mind..

**8 Days Later**

Akainu however kept a close eye on Luffy making sure she wouldn't remember..

He is worried at the fact she will

Now Fire Fist Ace as a ghost appears.. as he is flying though the sky with angel wings..

Angel Ace: I have too warn Luffy's friends.. gramps.. everyone to save her... she still doesn't remember.. don't worry.. Little sister... I will help you.. as he vanished

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**CHAPTER 8 DONE NUMBER 9 IS COMING! I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS IN CHAPTER NINE THOUGH *SMILES* YOU'LL LOVE IT REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

The Sakazuki Family.

**HERE IS YOUR SURPRISE FANS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

A month passed... during on marineford in the medical center.. a doctor was checking up Luffy.. giving her a physical check up.

Doctor: Well Vice Admiral Luffy.. you are healthy.. but... there is something you might want to know...

Luffy: Like what?

Doctor: Your pregnant..

Luffy's eyes widened hearing this..

Luffy: I'm having akainu's baby... she said in disbelief.

Doctor: You are carrying more than one...

Luffy: WHAT!

Doctor: You have twins.

Luffy was shocked hearing this..

Luffy touched her stomach..

Luffy: So I got... two little marine babies...

Akainu grinned. as he walked in.

Akainu: So.. your bearing my children.. as he smirked looking at her stomach.

Luffy: Hehe can't wait for them to be born.. i'll give them all the love in the world

Akainu: Yes and for justice. he said with conviction in his voice

Now that Luffy is pregnant how will everyone react to this.

**With Garp.**

Garp was still looking for the straw hats but heard news from marineford... from his friend sengoku,.

Garp: Yeah... Sengoku... he talked on the snail phone.

Sengoku: You won't believe this.. but Akainu has your grand daughter free from impel down.

Garp's eyes widened as he heard this.

Garp: THEN SHE IS FREE!?

Sengoku: No garp... your grand daughter has become a marine vice admiral..

Before Garp could say anything he had a surprised look on his face with a smile..

Garp: HE MADE HER INTO A MARINE! he yelled in disbelief.

Sengoku: Yeah... and another thing.

Garp: COME ON TELL ME WHAT ELSE with a huge grin he was happy that luffy finally became what he wanted a marine..

Sengoku: Akainu made your granddaughter his wife... ]

Garp's eyes shadowed with anger hearing the last part as his smile faded.

Garp: HE MADE HER WHAT! HE SCREAMED IN ANGER.

Sengoku: She lives at marineford with him. I really didn't think akainu would do this... but...

Garp: DON'T SAY NO MORE! I'M GOING BACK TO MARINEFORD TO SEE HER MYSELF I'VE BEEN GONE ALL THIS TIME AND THINGS CHANGED ALREADY! HE SCREAMED IN RAGE.

Sengoku: GARP DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH AT MARINEFORD! NOW!

Garp: OH I WON'T IF SAKAZUKI DARES TO DEFILE HER I'LL KILL HIM!

Sengoku: GARP I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH YOU KNO- as Garp hanged up on sengoku.

Sengoku facepalmed..

Sengoku: He never listens... why do I even bother... ? with a face palm.

Garp: CHANGE COURSE WE ARE GOING TO MARINEFORD NOW! LETS GO FAST!

Marine Officer: YES SIR!

Garp: THAT DAMN SAKAZUKI BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK HE DID TOO HER OR I WLL KILL HIS ASS! HE YELLED IN HIS MIND WITH ANGER.

**With The Straw Hats**

The Crew still waits for Zoro to wake up... it has been a month... since he was put in that coma.

Nami: WHY ISNT HE AWAKE YET THIS IS TERRIBLE!

Chopper: I am DOING EVERYTHING I CAN TO TRY TO BRING HIM BACK!

Usopp: ZORO PLEASE WAKE UP WE NEED YOU!

Franky: WAKE UP ZORO-BRO!

Sanji: Grr Moss Head WAKE UP YOUR SCARING EVERYONE!

Robin: Swordsman-san... as tears were forming in her eyes..

Brook: ZORO-SAN YOU MUST WAKE UP LUFFY-SAN NEEDS US! AND YOU!

Chopper: ZORO YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! AS the young doctor was operating on him.

Almost all the straw hats yelled for zoro's name trying to wake him up but nothing happened ...

Chopper: Man! at this rate he might die if he stays in this state! forever!

THIS CAUSE THE STRAW HATS TO GASP HEARING THIS.

Ghost Ace appeared.

Ghost Ace jumps into Zoro going into his dream.

**In Zoro's Dream**

Zoro and Luffy hugging each other as they watch the stars . ace appears in front of zoro.

Zoro: ACE! as his eyes widened

Ghost Ace: Zoro you must wake up!

Zoro: why?

Ghost Ace: because Your crew needs you and my sister !

Zoro: ... but..

Ghost Ace: Please they need you! YOU HAVE TO SAVE MY LITTLE SISTER AKAINU HAS CORRUPTED HER HE IS COVERING UP WHAT EVERYONE SHE CAN REMEMBER

Zoro: but.. I am so happy in this dream with Luffy. .. if I leave... then I'll never have this kind of dream again

Ghost Ace: Zoro you will be with her you can win her by killing Akainu please zoro do it for me...

Zoro:... as he turned away but his face hardened with determination he knew ace was right about this.

Zoro: Your right I have to wake up and save her by killing him! He yelled.

Ghost Ace: That's the spirit zoro! With a smile on his face.

**At Marineford**

Luffy is in her bed room laying down... as she gets up too go look for her husband akainu.

Garp had just arrived to marineford but was in a rush looking for Luffy.

Akainu was in the meeting room with kizaru and the vice admirals of Navy HQ.

Akainu: Well my vice admirals I am going to be a father... he said in a gentle voice.

The Vice admirals clapped and congratulate him..

Luffy however found her husband as she stared at him.

Luffy: Akainu!

Akainu: Yes... Luffy..

Luffy: can I have some food?

Akainu: Really you love to eat a lot... in a deadpanned tone.

Akainu: one of you marines get her some food.. no- he was cut off as..

Garp punched a hole in the wall and found everyone in the meeting room as they were looking crazy at him.

Garp: WHERE IS SHE!?

Tsuru: Where is who..? Garp..?

Garp: Luffy! I am looking for her!

Luffy: Hmm.. ? as she turned to garp.

Garp turned to luffy as he looked at her.

Garp: LUFFY I FOUND YOU AT LAST COME GIVE YOUR GRANDPA A HU- AAAAAAHHH! AS HE SAW LUFFY'S ROUND STOMACH THAT WAS BIG.

Garp: LU-LUFFY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? HE SCREAMED IN HORROR.

Luffy: Na... she titled her head. in confusion.

Luffy: Who are you..?

Garp: HUH WHAT YOU MEAN WHO AM I.. I AM YOUR GRANDFATHER! HE YELLED AT HER.

Luffy: Grand Father...?

Garp: YES IT'S ME!

Luffy tried to remember who garp was.. but just couldn't.

Luffy: I don't know who you are..

Garp eyes went wide in horror hearing that his own grand daughter doesn't know who he is... as he turned towards akainu.

Akainu smiled.

Akainu: Heh Heh.. so your finally here garp the hero..

Garp: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT DIDNT YOU! HE YELLED IN ANGER

Akainu: Yes... I have... she is my wife now.. with a grin on his face.

Garp had a angry look on his face as his eyes were shadowed..

Garp really wanted to put his hands on akainu now for getting his grand daughter pregnant.

Akainu: And your grand daughter... doesn't even remember you... I made her forget her friends everything.. so she doesn't know you anymore..

Garp now had a horrified look on his face hearing what akainu said.

Garp: YOU MADE HER FORGET WHO SHE IS! NOT ONLY SHE FORGOTTEN HER FREINDS AND FAMILY BUT YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!AND RAPED HER TOO!? I'LL KILL YOU! SAKAZUKI! AS GARP'S FIST HARDENED WITH HAKI AS HE WAS GOING TO GET AKAINU UNTIL 3 VICE ADMIRALS CAUGHT GARP AND HELD HIM DOWN.

Akainu walked towards garp and said.

Akainu: Still trying to kill me..? well that won't happen... Garp.. remember this.. your grand daughter is mine... and I mean "_Mine"_ she will do as I say.. she will follow all of my commands.. besides didn't you want her to become a marine? I already made her one just as you once wanted.. you should be happy.. instead of attacking me.. how about you just forget who she is... she belongs to only me... no one else... he said in a dark tone.

Garp growled..

Garp: Why You!?

Akainu: Just for that... you will never see your grand daughter again I don't want you around her or to see her.. if I catch you doing any of those... I will contact the world government about you and that you are disobeying my orders.. understand that.. old man..

Garp: I will get her back! she is my grand daughter LUFFY YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME AND YOUR FRIENDS!

Akainu punched Garp in the face.

The vice admirals flinched at this..

Akainu: Leave her alone... take him away... men..

5 vice admirals took the hero of the navy away.. from the meeting room

Garp: SAKAZUKI DAMN YOU! as he was taken away..

Akainu grinned.

Luffy stood there... as a memory showed her..

Garp: LUFFY YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME AND YOUR FRIENDS! garp repeated in her mind..

Luffy: Remember...?

Akainu turned towards her looking at her with as his eyes went wide.

Luffy: why do I have to remember...

Akainu: ... as he kept his eyes on her..

Luffy: what friends do I remember...?

Akainu: Your friends... you have no friends remember...

Luffy: But Vice Admiral Garp said I have to remember them...

Akainu: No you don't... he was lying... garp is just crazy..

Luffy: Is he...?

Akainu: Yes he nodded.

Luffy: Okay..

Akainu: Why don't you go relax yourself luffy... or start training..

Luffy: OKAY with a small smile.

Right when she walked away Akainu turned towards Smoker.. and Tashigi.

Akainu: You two come here.. as he pointed at them.

Smoker and Tashigi came to akainu.

Akainu: I have a job for you two..

Smoker: And what is it.. Fleet Admiral.

Akainu: I want you two to keep garp away from her... and I also want you to keep a close eye on him.. as well.. if he is up to something it's your job to report it to me understand?

Smoker: Understood... but sir... don't you think your taking this too far.. I mean that is garp's grand child..

Akainu: Not anymore she's not... you have your orders now do as I commanded... I could care less about what you think.. as the magma user walks away.. to his office leaving the meeting room.

Smoker: Seriously... he is taking this too far... why is he doing this.. the smoke user said in his mind never taking his eyes off akainu.

Tashigi: Man he really is strict about Luffy...

Smoker: I wouldn't say that...

Tashigi: Huh..? what you mean smoker...?

Smoker: Lets go to garp... and have a word with him..

Tashigi: You sure about that Smoker?

Smoker: Look I don't like this... I don't like this at all I mean akainu is insane.. the way he is towards Garp..

Tashigi: Well you do have a point..

Smoker: Lets just go see garp..

**Garp is on his ship.**

Garp is crying as his tears rolled down his face but he was also angry..

Garp: THIS IS NOT JUSTICE! AS HE PUNCHED A HOLE IN THE WALL OF HIS SHIP.

Garp: WHAT KIND OF GRANDFATHER AM I! I LOST MY GRAND DAUGHTER NOW SHE DOESNT EVEN REMEMBER ME BECAUSE OF WHAT AKAINU DONE TO HER! PLUS HE RAPED HER AND GOT HER PREGNANT! AS HE SLAMMED HIS FISTS ON THE GROUND.

Coby: Garp-San... he said in a worried tone...

Garp: I SHOULD HAD FREED HER FROM IMPEL DOWN AND FACED AKAINU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE BUT NO I HAD TO RESPECT HIM BECAUSE HE'S FLEET ADMIRAL! HE YELLED AS TEARS WERE FLOWING.

Garp: I AM SORRY DRAGON I DON'T KNOW HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU THIS! IF YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!

GARP: DAMN YOU SAKAZUKI! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! IF ONLY I COULD GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Garp: FIRST ACE WAS TAKEN NOW LUFFY! I AM A TERRIBLE PARENT! A FAILURE! AS HE PUNCHED THE WALL AGAIN IN ANGER.

The marines were even watching this.. on garp's ship.

Garp: I HAVE TO GET HER BACK! AND HELP HER REGAIN HER MEMORIES

Garp was really angry yet hurt that he lost his grand daughter.. he wants his revenge..

Smoker and Tashigi found garp's ship and got on aboard.

Smoker: What's going on Captain Coby..?

Coby: Vice Admiral Smoker...?

Coby: Garp-San.. is really angry... and sad... because of the fleet admiral..

Smoker walked up to garp's cabin door and knocked on it.

Garp: WHO IS IT!? HE YELLED.

Smoker: It's me... vice admiral garp..

Garp: Oh... it's you smoker.. as he wiped his tears..

Garp: What do you want..?

Smoker: I want a word with you.. about Luffy..

Garp stared at smoker.

Garp: Why would you want a word with me..

Smoker: Look she is still your grand daughter

Garp: ...

Smoker: To be honest I really don't like this...

Tashigi: But Smoker... what about akainu.. we can't disobey his commands...

Smoker: ...

Garp:...

Smoker: Lets not worry about him

Smoker: Look Garp... let us help you...

Garp: You two would disobey Sakazuki's orders for real..

Smoker: I just don't like seeing you this way.. and it's not right... maybe I will help you restore your grand daughter's memory.. me and tashigi both will..

Tashigi smiled.

Garp: You two would help me..?

Smoker: Of course we will..

Garp had a small smile.

Garp: Thank you...

Tashigi: Your welcome Vice Admiral Garp..

**And so it has begun smoker and tashigi and going to help garp restore luffy's memories but will it happen? **

**8 months later Luffy was now in labor giving birth to her babies.. **

**In the Hospital in Marineford.**

Doctor: PUSH VICE ADMIRAL LUFFY YOU ARE ALMOST THERE! JUST KEEP PUSHING!

Luffy grunted in pain as she screamed.

Akainu stood by her looking at her.

Luffy pushed as hard as she could yet there was now crying..

Doctor: Oh It's a Boy! as he passed it to the nurse.

Doctor: Your Not done yet you still have another baby! keep pushing.

Luffy: OH MY GOD! THIS HURTS! SHE SCREAMED.

Akainu just stared at his newborn son.

Luffy did one more push yet another cry was heard.

Doctor: It's a Girl!

Luffy: oh my god... I am done...

Doctor: Congrats Vice Admiral Luffy you have a Boy and a Girl!

Luffy: Oh..? Nice a boy and a Gir-AAAHHHH! she screamed.

Doctor: OH NO YOUR NOT DONE ANOTHER BABY!

Akainu: Triplets!?

Luffy screamed in pain.. and loud by the pain of giving birth to her third child..

Another cry was heard...

Doctor: Another Boy! he cried.

Akainu: So I have two sons and one daughter...

Doctor: Congrats! to you both...

Akainu and Luffy stared at all their children.. crying.

**To Be Continued.**

**SORRY FANS THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATED THIS STORY I HAD TO SPEND MY CHRISTMAS WITH MY FAMILY.. I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR HERE COMES THE NEXT CHAPTER **


	10. Chapter 10

The Awaking of Zoro!

**WILL UPDATE SOON OK I PROMISE I WILL KEEP WRITING I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS AMAZING STORY SINCE YOU ALL LOVE IT SO MUCH I NOMINATE MYSELF AS THE FIRST ONE PIECE FANFIC AUTHOR TO WRITE A FEM LUFFY X AKAINU **

Right After Giving Birth to her children Luffy is still in the bed holding all three of her babies.

The One Baby Boy on her right she was holding looked like her he looked cute but had Luffy's eyes

The Baby Girl on her left she was holding looked like Akainu and Luffy together she had raven hair like luffy and akainu's eyes.

The other Baby Boy who was on her breast looks like akainu and he "_just" looks like akainu nothing more he had akainu's eyes face just everything.. _

_Luffy: Oh My babies... as she hugged all three of them.. _

_Akainu walked in to see his kids.._

_Luffy: Why hello akainu.. look kids daddy is here... _

_Akainu smiled at his three kids._

_Akainu: All Three of them will be the future admirals of the navy... I can see it... _

_Luffy smiled._

_Luffy: Yes they will..._

_Luffy: What can we name them..? _

_Akainu: Well you name our first son... _

_Luffy: Ok Um.. I will name him... I will name him... Vulcan... _

_Akainu: Vulcan... as in Volcano...? _

_Luffy: No not a good name... how about ... Red D. Sakazuki.. _

_Akainu: Hmm I love it.. it suits him.. _

_Luffy: Now for our baby girl..? _

_Akainu: I think I will name her.. Scarlet D. Sakazuki._

_Luffy: Now for our son... lets name him Blaze D. Sakazuki.. _

_Akainu: Perfect all of our kids have their names and will be the future Admirals of the Navy.. _

_Luffy: Yes they are... lets have fun with them for awhile.._

_Akainu Luffy Red Scarlet and Blaze.. The Sakazuki Family.. _

**_WITH THE STRAW HATS. AND ZORO!_**

_Zoro was now about to awake from his dream as he look around as he slowly opens his one eye._

_Chopper not too long ago walks in to check zoro but the reindeer was surprised to see the swordsman awakened._

_Chopper: ZORO!? _

_Zoro turned to Chopper and said._

_Zoro: Chopper? _

_Chopper: GUYS GUYS! ZORO IS AWAKE COME SEE HIM! the little doctor yelled with a hint of glee._

_Sanji: Huh!? Moss Head Awake? as the cook walked in _

_Nami: Zoro! as she came in now.. _

_Almost everyone came in surprised to see the swordsman awake as they ran too him. _

_Robin: Zoro! _

_Franky: Zoro Bro! glad your awake! _

_Zoro: Yeah.. its good that I'm awake now's not the time to celebrate.. we need to discuss a new plan to save luffy! _

_Nami: Oh! so you thought of a plan!? _

_Zoro: I am now but first let me tell you guys who I saw in my dream!_

_Straw Hats: Who? _

_Zoro: I saw Luffy's brother Fire Fist Ace.. in my dream.._

_Straw Hats: HUH!? you saw him!_

_Zoro: Yes he told me about Luffy.. and about what that Fleet Admiral Did to her... _

_Nami: Like What? _

_Zoro: everytime when luffy tries to remember the Fleet admiral covers it up.._

_Sanji: In other words you mean lying... to her too keep her from not remembering. _

_Robin: That sounds like what akainu doing.. _

_Zoro: Look we need a plan to get her back... and I need to train more... to fight him.. _

_Chopper: No! No! zoro your not even in good shape to train! _

_Chopper: Have you forgotten what akainu did to you back on the warship! he nearly burned your insides! he said with worry in his voice._

_Zoro: I'm fine! _

_Chopper: No you are not! as doctor its my job to keep you healed! _

_Zoro: Grr Chopper for the last time I am fine! my wounds are not that important what's more important is LUFFY! _

_Nami: Look Zoro chopper is right about your wounds we haven't forgotten about Luffy we understand.. _

_Franky: We all miss Luffy Zoro-Bro... we still need a plan.. to get her back from akainu.._

_Robin: Not to mention you've been sleep for months... _

_Zoro: I'VE BEEN SLEEP FOR MONTHS! as his one eye went wide._

_Usopp: Yes you have... and we haven't heard any news about Luffy either.. _

_Zoro: Luffy... we are coming... just wait a little longer.._

_Zoro: We have to get ready... and do something... _

_Nami: ... as she sighed she too was worried about Luffy and missed her captain.. _

**_While the straw hats were talking a whale like ship colored blue was coming towards the sunny._**

_Jozu: OI! _

_Vista: Oi! Straw Hats! _

_Usopp: Huh? as he heard the voices... _

_All the straw hats came to the deck of the ship to see who called out their names right when they saw who called them they were shocked... _

_Robin: Its the FORMER WHITEBEARD PIRATES! _

_Jozu: Oi we came to help you get Ace's sister back! _

_Zoro: Really... _

_Robin: where is the first division commander Marco..? Jozu.. _

_Jozu: He went to get Red Hair.. to help.. _

_The straw hats eyes went wide when the diamond man mentioned Red Haired Shanks.. coming to help them out.._

_Usopp: Wha-Wha! _

_Nami: ! _

_Zoro: You don't mean! Red Haired Shanks!? _

_Vista: Yes him... Marco went to get his help.. _

_Izo: We Whitebeard Pirates will help you save Straw Hat... from Akainu.. the old man did give us a order to protect him or her... even Marco said it.. _

_Fossa: Our allies are coming to help us as well so once marco gets back with red hair we will go on a all out attack on marineford like we did in the war..! _

_Zoro smiled at this so did the other straw hats.._

_Near the straw hats and the whitebeard pirates was a bell ringing it was aokiji who was on his bike as a ship followed him.._

_Whitebeard Pirates: AOKIJIJ! they yelled seeing the former admiral._

_Aokjij: Oi Oi well its the whitebeard pirates good too see you.. again.. _

_Robin; Aokiji! _

_Sanji: Oi whitebeard pirates don't attack him he's on our side.. _

_Jozu: Are you sure!?_

_Zoro: We are.. besides he's left the marines.. _

_This got the whitebeards to settle down.._

_Nami: So aokijij who's on that ship that is behind you.. _

_Aokiji: Oh them... just some friends... _

_two shadowed figures showed themselves to the straw hats as they had shocked faces._

_Ain: why hello Straw Hat Pirates.. _

_Usopp: THE NEO MARINES!_

_Aokiji: Yes I have brought them to help... to enlarge our army.. to get luffy.. _

_Zoro: This might work we might get Luffy back look at all these allies... we have.. _

_Nami: Yeah we are totally gonna save luffy.. _

_Aokijij: So what's the plan... ? _

_Zoro: The Plan is that we wait for our allies... and pre- as he was cut off._

_Ivankov: WAIT! STRAW HATS! _

_Right when the straw hats saw Ivankov their expressions changed with anger looking at the okama._

_Nami: grr_

_Zoro just gave Ivankov a demon look.. _

_Zoro: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD AS HE PULLED HIS SWORDS OUT ON THE OKAMA._

_Ivankov: WHA- WAIT I DID'NT COME TO FIGHT I CAME TO HELP! _

_Zoro: ITS ALL YOUR FAULT BECAUSE LUFFY A FEMALE SHE GOT TAKEN AWAY BY AKAINU AND NOT ONLY HE KIDNAPPED HER BUT HE RAPED HER! AND MADE HER FORGET HER MEMORIES! I REALLY WISHED YOU SHOULDNT HAD TURNED HER TO A GIRL I WANT TO CUT YOU UP REAL BAD! _

_Robin: Zoro Wait! as she restrained him with her hands._

_Zoro: LET ME GO! I'M CUTTING HIM! _

_Ivankov: PLEASE I CAME TO HELP DRAGON HAS SENT ME TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT! _

_Straw Hats: Dragon!? _

_Usopp: Luffy's father... _

_Ivankov: Yes... Dragon has sent me to change Straw Girl Back as a man.. _

_Nami: Zoro put the swords away.. you heard him.. _

_Zoro put his swords away but still was angry at the okama. all the straw hats were but had to have his help because of dragon ordered him too._

_Ivankov: Now discuss your plan Zoro Boy.. _

_Zoro: The Plan is we wait for our allies... then we all get ready but we need training before we fight... its gonna be tough fighting the fleet admiral since he's magma... and a logia.. _

_Vista: Here's the plan you leave all the Vice admirals to us.. and all the other marine forces you straw hats focus on getting Ace's Sister.. _

_Aokijij: Hmm _

_Robin: What's on your mind aokijij.. _

_Aokijij: Well I know you all dealing with the vice admirals but someone is gonna have to deal with Kizaru.. _

_Sanji: I'll deal with the light bastard.. i'll hold him off.. _

_Aokijij: Hmm as for me... i'll try dealing with Sakazuki.. while you guys get straw hat.. _

_Usopp: BUT HOW CAN YOU FIGHT HIM YOU LOST TO HIM ONCE CAN YOU REALLY BEAT HIM!? _

_Aokiji: I know I lost to him once.. but I will try holding him off while you guys get straw hat.. just do it... _

_Zoro:... _

_Aokiji: Swordsman don't worry about Sakazuki leave him to me.. focus on your captain.. _

_Zoro: Fine... I will do that.. _

_Nami: Then it's settled... we all wait for our allies then we strike at marineford... getting Luffy back.. _

_Everyone nodded.. at this.. _

_Zoro: Everyone lets start training and get more forces.. until our allies come to help then we go to war.. _

_Everyone: RIGHT! FOR LUFFY! _

**_With Luffy and her kids. _**

_Luffy was breastfeeding her babies.. while she fed her third one with a bottle.. with a smile on her face.._

_Luffy looked up and was thinking of all of the times her and akainu had... __Luffy: Well my children once you all grow up.. me and your daddy will teach you to be great marines.. and be the future admirals.. _

_Luffy: I love all three of you.. Red... Scarlet.. and Blaze.. I love you all more than anything in the world.. I love your father too he's a great man.._

_Near the door which was cracked open akainu was in the doorway listening and watching Luffy and his kids he was smiling that he heard luffy say she loves him. _

_Luffy: But... I just don't know about these visions I keep having... and these straw hats and old man garp.. _

_When akainu heard what she said he stared at her closely with intense eyes.. _

_A memory came to Luffy. as she saw the straw hats._

_Zoro: LUFFY YOU HAVE TO REMEBER US! _

_Nami: LUFFY! _

_Usopp: COME ON LUFFY ITS US! YOUR FRIENDS! _

_Sanji: Luffy-Chan! Please remember us! its us your crew! _

_Chopper: LUFFYYY! _

_All the straw hats in the memory yelled her name telling her to remember them... _

_Luffy: I don't understand what they want from me... but akainu did say that pirates are evil and that I shouldn't trust them.. _

_Akainu smiled at this as he kept watching.. _

_Luffy: and Vice admiral Garp... _

_A memory showed when Garp yelled to Luffy_

_Garp: LUFFY YOU HAVE TO REMEMEBER ME AND YOUR FRIENDS! _

_Luffy: why do I need to remember him.. and those straw hats.. ?_

_Luffy: Akainu said he's a crazy old man.. maybe I shouldn't believe in Garp.. _

_Akainu grinned still watching._

_Luffy: And that one man who was in my dream that called me his brother or sister.. _

_a Memory of Ace in her dream._

_Ace: Luffy! please you must remember who you are! your friends! please! _

_Luffy: ... I am just confused by all this... what do I need to remember... I cant stop having all these visions for some reason.. she said in a calm way looking at her babies sleeping.. _

_Akainu had a frown on his face.. he wasn't pleased by all of this.. _

_Luffy: Well time to put you all in bed... I'm sleeping too your daddy will come in soon he's just working.. as she put all of her babies in the bed... as luffy put on her pajama's and got in the bed.. turning the light off._

_Akainu walked away as he was going to his office after hearing her conversation.. _

_Akainu: How the Hell is she still getting visions..? its. he said with heat in his voice. _

_Akainu: Grr... it really angers me seeing her trying to remember... but at least she got my advice... _

_Akainu: Hmm I cant let her remember a thing... she keeps getting these visions.. I'm gonna have to see VegaPunk about this... and have a word with him... I must stop these visions from coming to her... VegaPunk better have something that can stop it... if not... then I'm gonna have to break her mind... once again... he said with heat as he was smoking his cigar. _

**_To Be Continued._**

**_WELL CHAPTER 10 DONE HERE COMES 11 TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.. ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.. OK!? _**

**_WHAT PLAN WILL AKAINU PULL ON LUFFY BY TALKING TO VEGAPUNK AND WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE STRAW HATS WHITEBEARDS AND IVANKOV... AND WILL MARCO REACH SHANKS..? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 11 OR CHAPTER 12. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Red Haired Shanks Anger..

**OK HERE IS CHAPTER 11 NOW SHANKS COMES IN THIS CHAPTER DO REVIEW AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I'M GONNA MAKE THIS CHAPTER SHORT MAYBE ENJOY! **

_In The New World Marco was in his phoenix Form flying to look for Shanks to help out to get Luffy._

_On a island where the red haired pirates were at having a party.. _

_Shanks was sitting down drinking his booze as Benn Beckman was next too him.. _

_Shanks: Ah! WHAT a good day of drinking some booze! in a drunk like tone._

_Benn Beckman: Don't you think you had enough to drink Captain..? _

_Shanks: Don't worry about me I'm fine! as he drunk another cup of booze._

_Rockstar: BOSS! _

_Shanks: Hmm? as he put his mug down._

_Rockstar: Boss! he's here!__Shanks: Who's here? as he raised a brow._

_Rockstar: Marco! the first division commander of the former whitebeard pirates! he said he wants to see you!_

_Shanks: Hmm he wants to see me? let him in.._

_Rockstar had let Marco in as he came towards Shanks and Benn Beckman._

_Shanks: Marco? how are you.._

_Marco: I am fine but listen Red Hair _

_Shanks: Hmm.. as he as drinking his booze. _

_Marco: We need help.. _

_Benn Beckman: What kind of help? _

_Marco: It's about Straw Hat.. _

_Shanks eyes widened for a moment when marco mentioned Luffy._

_Shanks: What happened? in a serious tone_

_Marco: I will tell you everything I got a letter from the straw hats about this here read it.. as he passed it to shanks._

_Shanks grabbed the letter and read it._

_Shanks was reading but he had very angry face._

_Shanks: LU-LUFFY A FEMALE! AND SHE GOT TAKEN BY THE FLEET ADMIRAL! AKAINU! HE YELLED WITH ANGER AND HORROR._

_Shanks: Did he kill her!? as he stared at Marco._

_Marco: Not sure.. but I heard she's in impel down.. _

_Shanks gritted his teeth in anger. _

_Marco: Are you going to help us.. and the straw hats.?_

_Shanks: Of course... __ serious tone.._

_Shanks: Where's your crew? _

_Marco: They went with the straw hats our allies are going to them now.. _

_Shanks: Hmm as he nodded._

_Shanks: Benn.. _

_Benn Beckman: Yes Captain? _

_Shanks: Ready the crew.. and the ship we are leaving to save Luffy.. with a angry look. _

_Benn Beckman: Aye Captain.. _

_Shanks: We are coming Luffy don't you worry... we are going to help your crew.. he said in his mind. _

_The Red Haired Pirates made their departure... leaving their island going to help the straw hats Marco went aboard on their ship._

**_With Akainu at VegaPunk Lab._**

_VegaPunk: So... what you want from me now... fleet admiral..?_

_Akainu: I want a drug that will prevent Luffy from having visions she is trying to remember.. everything.. I want a strong one.. _

_VegaPunk: Hmm I might have a drug that can help you but its risky.. _

_Akainu: I don't care.. if its risky I want something to prevent her from having these visions and want them to go away forever.. _

_VegaPunk: Hmm alright... lets see what I got that can help... _

_VegaPunk pulled out a booster shot filled with a drug that was colored orange. _

_VegaPunk: Hmm as he looked at it.. _

_Akainu: What is that? with his arms folded._

_VegaPunk: This Drug might help it should stop her from having visions_

_Akainu: Good.. I want it.. _

_VegaPunk: Inject it in her neck or in the back of her head.. _

_Akainu: Alright thank you I will use it on her... _

_VegaPunk: You really care for Straw Hat Do you..? or are you just making her your slave..?_

_Akainu: That is none of your concern stay out of it.. dr. _

_VegaPunk: Fine.. _

_Akainu walked away holding the drug shot.. as he put it in a case.._

_Akainu; This better work... I wont use it on her yet... i'll use it incase she does remember... _

**_To Be Contined. _**

**_THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 11, CHAPTER 12 COMING SOON REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS SHORT CHAPTER. OK I MIGHT MAKE CHAPTER 12 A LITTLE LONGER OR MAKE IT SHORT. AND WHEN I REACH CHAPTER 14 I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ALL HERE COMES CHAPTER 12. _**


	12. Chapter 12

A Blazing Battle Of Ice Vs Magma.

**OK FANS HERE IS CHAPTER 12. AND IF YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER THE MARINEFORD WAR NO ITS NOT JUST READ IT ITS WHERE AOKIJIJ ENCOUNTERS AKAINU AND LUFFY I WONT SAY NO MORE JUST READ AND REVIEW.**

_a Month Later during MarineFord. Luffy and Akainu are going to take a family vacation. taking a break for two months. or 3 weeks._

_Akainu: Well all of our bags are packed.. Kizaru you are in charge.. of everything.. we might return in 3 weeks... _

_Kizaru: Alright Sakazuki... but remind me why are you taking a vacation.. when you suppose to be in charge of justice here..._

_Akainu: Well I need a break.. and so does Luffy I wanted to try a family vacation or a resort for once._

_Kizaru: Hmm _

_Akainu: If something happens let me know call my transponder snail._

_Kizaru: I'll keep that in mind.. Sakazuki.. _

_Akainu grabbed his bags and suitcases while Luffy was on board of a marine ship with a few marines. _

_Luffy was in her quarters holding her babies. _

_Luffy: Well Red Scarlet and Blaze we are going on a vacation.. daddy coming with us._

_Red : Hic.. Hic_

_Scarlet cooed as she smiled._

_Blaze had a mild look on his face drinking his bottle._

_Luffy: You three look so cute doing that.. _

_The three red puppies smiled at their mother. _

_Akainu Came aboard as he saw his wife and kids in the quarters.._

_As The Navy WarShip departed and Akainu and Luffy and the kids _

_Akainu sat next to Luffy and his Kids as they were sailing.._

_Luffy stared at akainu._

_Luffy: Akainu..._

_Akainu: Yes...? as he turned to her.. _

_Luffy: Can I ask you something..? _

_Akainu: Sure.. with his arms folded.._

_Luffy: Why am I your wife..?_

_Akainu: Because... we were married in impel down as the admiral glared at her.._

_Luffy: But what if I was a pirate..?_

_Akainu side eyed her._

_Akainu: You was no pirate when I married you... you are just a little girl... _

_Luffy: ... _

_Akainu: You should know... _

_Akainu: You are my wife... not a pirate... you will be a marine admiral along with kizaru and mother of my three kids and we will raise them for justice! _

_Luffy: You are right about that... as she stared at her kids.._

_Akainu: Since we are taking a family vacation I thought that I should spend some time with you guys.. _

_Luffy:... _

_Akainu: Can I hold one of my kids.. ?_

_Luffy: Sure.._

_Luffy Passed Akainu herSon Blaze.. _

_Akainu held the boy.._

_Blaze just stared at his father with no expression._

_Akainu smirked and said._

_Akainu: You look just like me.. boy... i'll whip you your brother and sister into shape to be marines for justice... I will do that.. and make you all admirals... _

_Blaze Just stared at his father with a calm face.. trying to understand what his father said.. to him_

_Akainu: you all will be great marines... I might become a pan fleet admiral while your mother will be the fleet admiral... _

_Luffy smiled... at akainu and her son.._

_Akainu: Let me see my daughter scarlet.. _

_Luffy Gives akainu Scarlet._

_Akainu Gave his son back to luffy and now had Scarlet in his hands.. _

_Akainu; Such a cute one... are you scarlet... _

_Scarlet cooed in a cute way staring at her father.._

_Akainu: Hmm he smiled at her.._

_Akainu: She looks me and you.. luffy im glad we have a daughter.. _

_Luffy nodded as she watched _

_Akainu now turned his eyes on his daughter.._

_Scarlet stared at her father as she smiled at him.. _

_Akainu: Heh.. I guess I will call you admiral blood scarlet... there little one.. he smirked _

_Luffy smiled watching this.. _

_Akainu: Now can I see my other son.. Red.. _

_Luffy: Of course.. go ahead red see your daddy she passed him to akainu as she got scarlet back._

_Akainu had Red in his hands ..as they both stared at each other.._

_Akainu: Hello Son... its me your dad he smiled.._

_Red however was a little afraid of his father... as the infant cried in tears crying all loud! _

_Akainu:, HUH?! as he stared at his crying son._

_Red: WAAAHHHH he cried looking at his father.._

_Luffy Oh my!? why is he crying?! _

_Akainu: I DONT KNOW! AS HE STARED AND YELLED AT HIS SON._

_Red cried more and more screaming loud! _

_Akainu: Boy Calm Down! calm down! marines like you don't cry! _

_Luffy: Akainu give him to me.._

_Akainu: Take the brat! then I don't know why is he crying! as he gave his son back to luffy._

_Right when Red was in his mother's arms he calmed down and stopped crying.._

_Akainu: Huh! why did he calm down that fast?! _

_Luffy: I don't know... maybe he likes me more...? _

_Akainu: Tch marines don't cry! the other two didn't cry when I held them! so why him!? _

_Luffy shrugged as she said._

_Luffy: I don't know... but be easy akainu they just babies.. not marines yet.. give them time im sure Red will like you just like Blaze and scarlet did._

_Akainu: Yeah right... in a dead panned voice.._

_Akainu didn't understand why his first born son rejected him... but his two other kids accepted him... _

_Red D. Sakazuki looks like Luffy.. _

_Scarlet D. Sakazuki looks like Luffy and Akainu mixed together _

_Blaze D. Sakazuki looks like akainu._

_Akainu stared at red... for a moment but looked away in disgust.. _

_Luffy: Honey don't worry he'll like you soon enough... he will accept you like Blaze and Scarlet did... just give him time.. _

_Akainu: Whatever you say... he said in a dry tone _

**_WITH THE STRAW HATS AOKIJIJ AND WHITEBEARD PIRATES AND IVANKOV! _**

_Zoro is standing up against the mast thinking of how will his plan go... of saving luffy from akainu.. yet they are waiting for marco the red hair pirates and the whitebeard allies to come _

_Aokiji enters in with Zoro.. _

_Zoro: What is it..?_

_Aokijij: Nothing much... want booze... as he offered zoro the bottle of booze.. _

_Zoro: Yeah I guess I could have a drink... as he got the bottle drinking _

_Aokiji: So.. pirate hunter zoro.. _

_Zoro: Hmm as he turned towards the ice user. _

_Aokiji: You really care and love your captain do you..? _

_Zoro blushed a little.. _

_Aokiji: Does your Crew even know your feelings for Straw Hat..._

_Zoro: Robin does... _

_Aokiji: I see... _

_Aokiji: well.. let me ask you this.. _

_The green headed swordsman turned to the ice user waiting for him to continue._

_Aokiji: You do know... that once we get her back... we will turn her back as a man..._

_Zoro: ... as his head lowered at the grounhd being reminded of that._

_Zoro: What if I didn't want her back as a man and just a female... _

_Aokiij glared at the green headed swordsman _

_Aokijij: You don't want her... back... as a man..?_

_Zoro: No... I love luffy... I miss her and im trying my hardest to fight and get her back from the magma bastard... _

_Aokijij: Hmm and just how will your crew react to this when you want your captain to remain as a female?_

_Zero: I don't care about what they think._

_Aokiji stared at the swordsman for awhile _

_Zoro: Ace .. told me to stand by her side... and be with her.. _

_Aokiji: Hmm Fire Fist How? _

_Zoro: He told me in my dream.. when I was in a coma._

_Zoro: Right Now Luffy is important to me... im fighting for her... returning her back to us. _

_Aokiji: Hmm sure are persistent swordsman... _

_Zoro: ... _

_Aokiji: But what about the others of how they feel when they want their captain turned back to a man _

_Zoro: I don't care about that... _

_Aokiji: Hmm... Well ok i'll keep that in mind.. swordsman.. _

_Zoro: Thanks... __The Ice admiral walked away... as he went to go see if there was anyone else.._

_While The Swordsman and Ice Admiral were having their conversation Nico Robin was ease dropping their conversation with her hana hana no mi powers... as she listened to the whole thing... of what the two discussed._

_Robin: So zoro... that's how it is..? she said to herself _

_Aokiji was heading off as he got on a vessel.. as Ain and Binz was following him... _

_Nami: Aokiji? where are you going? _

_Aokiji: Hmm oh im going out.._

_Sanji entered as he saw aokiji_

_Sanji: Where you off too? _

_Aokiji: Well If we still getting Straw Hat Luffy Back... then we have to know of some information from the marines.. _

_Nami: Oh I get you.. _

_Aokiji: Yeah.. i'll call you guys with my transpondersnail if I get one info from the marines.. _

_Zoro: Be safe on your trip let us know what happens.._

_Jozu: Yeah.. do tell us.._

_Aokiji: Trust me I will see you guys later as the ice man and his two friends drifted off... leaving zoro the straw hats whitebeards and Ivankov. _

**_With Akainu Luffy Red Scarlet and Blaze._**

_The Sakazuki Family are on the beach as they now sitting on the sand having a good old time Akainu however was sitting in a chair smoking a cigar watching Luffy and his kids play in the sand.._

_Akainu: Hmm as he glanced at luffy for a second before he puffed some smoke.._

_Luffy however was having a good time as they played in the sand.. __ making sand castles and what not playing with sea shells _

_Akainu Grinned as he watched.. _

**_To be continued._**

**_OK FANS CHAPTER 13 IS COMING I WILL TRY DOING BETTER ONCE CHAPTER 14 COMES IM LEAVING YOU A NOTE TO YOU ALL _**


	13. Chapter 13

_Ice Vs Magma _

_A Blazing Battle Of Ice Vs Magma Part Two_

**_HEY FANS AND FOLLOWERS HERE IS CHAPTER 13 FOR THIS WHEN AOKIJI AND AKAINU WILL FIGHT AGAIN LETS SEE HOW THIS CHAPTER WILL GO FOR YOU PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE TO UPDATE _**

_As The Sakazuki Family were still having their time on the beach having fun_

_Luffy's kids were playing with sea shells as luffy was watching them play until she turned her eyes on akainu._

_Luffy smiled at him.._

_Akainu turned his eyes on her. with a brow raised._

_Luffy: Akainu.. _

_Akainu: Yes..?_

_Luffy: Why don't you come over here with the kids.. and play with them like I am... in a sweet voice._

_Akainu: Why...?_

_Luffy: Because all you do is sit in that chair and smoke plus read the newspaper.. come play in the sand with the kids... _

_Akainu stared at his kids... for a moment.._

_Scarlet and Blaze stared at their father with a small smile putting their arms out wanting him to come over and play.._

_Red however stared at his father with fear... crawling behind luffy he did.. yet the young red puppy still was afraid of his father.. _

_Akainu sighed looking at luffy going to reject playing._

_Luffy: Please... Akainu do it for me... this is a good time to let the kids get to know you more... _

_Akainu sighed and said._

_Akainu: Fine I will just this once... _

_Akainu came towards Luffy and the kids sitting in the sand with them _

_Red crawled behind Luffy hiding from akainu again_

_Akainu: Uh... hi kids... as he stared at them._

_Blaze and Scarlet cooed at their dad and crawled to him Luffy smiled a little as she holds Red._

_Akainu smiled a bit as he stared at Blaze and Scarlet looking at him._

_Red glanced at his dad but looked away._

_Luffy: aw red... don't be like that towards your father... he isn't that scary... as she picked up the scared boy._

_Red had tears formed at his father going to cry.. _

_Luffy: Shhh! aw don't cry son... _

_Akainu stared at red.. but wasn't very happy that his son somewhat still doesn't like him..._

_Akainu: this son of mine... why isn't he like blaze and scarlet... I really wish to know... maybe I will talk to vegapunk about this after our vacation... he seems so scared of me.. he said in thought._

_Luffy: im sure red will get to know you more... Akainu... just give him time... _

_Akainu: Hmm as he nodded._

_Akainu: he likes Luffy so much... but he doesn't like me... he said in thought._

_Red was playing with a seashell as he was next to his mother smiling at her _

_Akainu: Tch... as he stared at red._

**_WITH AOKIJJ_**

_Aokiji was on his bike riding the sea's... as he saw a marine ship... with marines on it._

_Aokiji: Hmm a ship... a warship.. maybe they can give me information of akainu's whereabouts and luffy.. he said in thought._

_Aokiji jumped on the marine warship surprising all of the marines.. in shock_

_Marine: I-Its Former admiral aokiji-san! _

_Aokiji: Yo... _

_Marines gasped seeing him_

_Marine Captain: ...! _

_Aojiki notices the captain as he looked at him_

_Aokiji: you there marine captain I need a word with you the rest of you can... chill ICE BALL! as he froze all of the marines except the marine captain leaving him n shock._

_Marine Captain: Eh!? as he saw all of his men frozen by his former admiral _

_Aokiji: Now you I need some information from you..._

_Marine Captain backed away scared_

_Marine Captain: What kind of info...?_

_Aokiji: Of where Sakazuki and Luffy are.._

_Marine Captain: Uh.. w-why do you wanna know? _

_Aokiji: Because ... I want to know what has become of things so far... you will tell me anything soldier.. if you don't I will have to freeze you.. as his arm and body turned to ice _

_Marine Captain: Pl-Please! don't freeze me! I will tell you anything! _

_Aokjij: good _

_Aokiji: Start talking._

_Marine Captain: ... Um... _

_Marine Captain: Fleet admiral akainu-san went on a vacation and took vice admiral luffy with him! _

_Aokiji: Vice Admiral Luffy? he said in a confused tone._

_Marine Captain nodded_

_Aokiji: so he made her into a vice admiral... he said in thought_

_Aokjij: Tell me more._

_Marine Captain: Umm _

_Aokiji: tell me which island they went to have their vacation._

_Marine Captain: uh... to... glittersand's beach! _

_Aokiji: can you tell me how long from here to there..?_

_Marine Captain: Its about a day 6 hours from here ... looking at aokiji's eyes_

_Aokiji: Thank you soldier oh and before I leave... I have to do this to you... _

_Marine Captain: W-WAIT KUZAN SIR I WONT TELL ANYONE I PRO- he couldn't finish as aokiji froze him _

_Aokiji: Sorry soldier but I cant let you tell the navy about this... as he gets out a transponder snail dialing the straw hats._

**_WITH THE STRAW HATS _**

_The Straw Hats Snail Transponder snail was ringing as the one close to it was Zoro._

_Zoro picked it up and answered._

_Zoro: Hello?_

_Aokiji: Oh its you pirate hunter.. _

_Zoro: Aokiji!? _

_Aokiji: Yeah its me... listen up I got some information of where Akainu and Luffy is.. _

_Zoro's eye went wide hearing this._

_Zoro: You have?! _

_Nami and the others came to zoro hearing his convo_

_Nami: Zoro?_

_Zoro: Guys Aokiji found some information where Luffy is! _

_This got everyone shocked._

_Usopp: Re-Really! _

_Franky: SUPER ICE GUY FOUND OUR CAP? _

_Chopper: Luffy... _

_Nami: wonderful! _

_Aokiji: I see the crew are happy... he said while on the other line of the snail transponder._

_Zoro: Yeah they are with a small smile._

_Aokiji: But listen up... I want all of you to know about this.. _

_The crew the whitebeards and ivankov listened to the ice man_

_Aokiji: Well I hate to tell you all this... but Akainu has turned your captain to a marine Vice Admiral._

_This got the crew in shock hearing this! as all their eyes went wide._

_Ivankov: St-Straw-Girl a what!? he screamed in horror_

_Even zoro was shocked about this... _

_Zoro: Lu-Luffy... a vice admiral...?_

_Robin: So it seems Akainu... has made her one... so that means... _

_Sanji: We have to fight her... _

_Chopper: Bu-But! we cant fight her! _

_Usopp: YEAH WE CANT FIGHT OUR OWN CAPTAIN _

_Brook: I cant fight luffy-san! _

_Franky: No I would Never fight luffy-sis! _

_Zoro had a angry look on his face... now knowing that akainu has turned his captain to a marine he would hate to fight luffy... _

_Nami: Luffy... _

_Jozu: So what do we do now... since Ace's sister a vice admiral_

_Aokjij: You guys hear me out I have a plan.. _

_Everyone waits and listens to the cold man_

_Aokiji: I found out where Luffy and akainu are they at glitter sands beach._

_Aokiji: listen here its about 6 hours from where you all at im close to that location.. so im gonna try to go get her.._

_Zoro: YOUR GOING TO GET HER! _

_Aokiji: Yeah but I got a plan im gonna try to freeze her and have Ain take her away while I hold akainu off_

_Zoro: Wait are you going to put your life on the line to save her.. _

_Aokiji: Yes... but this might be the last time we see each other... knowing him he is magma... _

_Zoro: No im going with you just wait for us! _

_Aokiji: Hmm you sure you want to come to the island have you forgotten your beating with akainu he nearly killed you _

_Zoro: So what we are going to help you! _

_Robin: Zoro... she said softly._

_Zoro: FRANKY READY THE COUPE DE BURST we going to aokiji! _

_Aokiji: I will meet you all there... but listen don't fight akainu I will deal with him you all just focus on getting luffy! _

_Zoro: Right _

_Franky: Ok We are all ready! _

_Jozu: We will come with you too pirate hunter for extra back up_

_Zoro Nodded_

_The Straw Hats the whiteBeards and Ivankov are going to glitter sands beach to get luffy back as aokiji going to fight akainu_

**_WITH AKAINU AND LUFFY_**

_Akainu was smoking his cigar._

_Luffy had put all the kids to their nap time as she came towards akainu_

_Akainu: Hm? as he looked at her _

_Luffy: I need a word with you.._

_Akainu: ok and what's it about...?_

_Luffy: You and the kids.._

_Akainu: ... _

_Akainu: what about them...? _

_Luffy: Well I know red is still scared of you scarlet and blaze are ok with you but red Is not _

_Akainu wanted to drop this conversation about his son red.. he really didn't want to talk about him as he looked at luffy with a frown._

_Akainu: I don't want to talk about that brat... _

_Luffy frowned at him as well_

_Luffy: He's your SON! just give him time to know you more! im sure he will accept you! _

_Akainu: AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT BOY WILL ACCEPT ME! HE SEEMS TO LIKE YOU BETTER WHICH I CANT UNDERSTAND! _

_Luffy backed a little hearing akainu yell at her._

_Luffy: Calm down please you will wake the kids.. _

_Akainu calmed a little knowing she was right._

_Akainu sighed and said._

_Akainu: Look... I know your trying to get me and red bonded but me and that boy will never bond... just to let you know... and you know it... I don't even consider him as my son now.. from the way he keeps rejecting me... _

_Luffy: Just try giving him time... im sure he will like you.. _

_Akainu: Whatever Luffy.. it won't happen me and red will never bond... therefore I favor Blaze and Scarlet you can keep Red by your side... its for the best... _

_Luffy: But Akai- _

_He cut her off by putting a hand to her face. _

_Akainu: Face it... this conversation is over. _

_Luffy looked down with a sad face..as akainu walked away from her. _

_Luffy: Im Sure Red Will like him... he just needs more time... she said in thought with a sad tone in her voice._

**_WITH Ivankov._**

_Ivankov was dialing his boss Monkey D. Dragon... _

_Dragon picked up the den den mushi answering it._

_Ivankov: Dragon? _

_Dragon; Yes Iva...  
_

_Ivanokv: Look we got a lot of allies to go save your daughter.._

_Dragon: Allies? _

_Ivankov: Yes we got the former whitebeard pirates and their allies to help us out to save straw-girl and the former marine admiral aokiji is helping! _

_Dragon: Kuzan... is helping too that's great... but tell me what has become of Luffy.. do you know?_

_Ivankov paled at that moment when dragon said what has become of luffy._

_Dragon: well are you gonna tell me..? _

_Ivankov: uh.. he stuttered really scared to tell dragon._

_Dragon: ... _

_Ivankov: Ummm Straw-Girl... is... a vice admiral marine of Navy head quarters dragon... _

_Dragon eyes shadowed... as he heard what the okama said._

_Dragon: A marine vice admiral! _

_Ivankov backed away scared_

_Dragon: So.. the fleet admiral turned her into one... _

_Ivankov: ye-yes sir.._

_Dragon: well thank you for telling me... and another thing Iva... I would like for you to tell me more of what has become of luffy once you save her... im counting on you! _

_Ivankov; Yes Dragon! _

_They both hanged up._

**_WITH DRAGON. _**

_Dragon had a angry look on his face hearing what Ivankov told him. _

_Dragon turned to the snail transponder snail dialing his father. Monkey D. Garp. _

_On the sea's near marineford._

_Garp was in his quarters of his ship._

_Garp heard his den den mushi ring._

_Garp: Hmm wonder who could that be calling? he said in thought as he picked it up and answered it._

_Garp: Hello? _

_Dragon: Well father... _

_Garp: Dragon?! _

_Dragon: So... You do know Luffy is a vice admiral right... _

_Garp: ... he looked down in downcast_

_Garp: I knew.. _

_Dragon: You didn't even try to get her back did you... _

_Garp: Dragon .. I... _

_Dragon: you what? go ahead tell me.. _

_Garp sighed._

_Garp: I tried getting her back... but I cant... because of.._

_Dragon: Because of the fleet admiral.. so your just going to let him CORRUPT LUFFY! MENTALLY! the man yelled._

_Garp: THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO ABOUT IT! I KNOW I COULDNT GET LUFFY BACK! I KNOW IM A FAILURE OF A GRANDPARENT! IM SORRY DRAGON THE OLD MAN HELD BACK SOME TEARS IN ANGER. IM SORRY AKAINU HAS BROKEN LUFFY AND NOW HE'S CONTROLLING HER! WHAT'S MORE WORSE IS THAT LUFFY IS A MOTHER OF THAT HELLHOUND'S CHILDREN! _

_Dragon's eyes widened in shock as he heard garp say "Luffy is a mother"_

_Dragon: ... LUFFY IS A WHAT!? HE SCREAMED IN ANGER_

_Garp: Luffy is a mother! of akainu's children! he repeated to dragon _

_Dragon had his mouth opened a little as his eyes were in shock as those same words garp said repeated in his head._

_Dragon's eyes shadowed in anger... as he turned towards a collection of high ranking marines as he found akainu's._

_Dragon stared at akainu's poster with anger... really wanted to go kill the red admiral.._

_Dragon: That son of a bitch... how dare he... he muttered in anger._

_Garp: Dragon..._

_Dragon: what is it...?! _

_Garp: are you going to plan something.._

_Dragon: of course I am... in a cold voice. _

_Dragon: Father.._

_Garp: Yeah?_

_Dragon: Hmm... I need you to go find the straw hats... go alone... with them... don't take any marines with you.._

_Garp: why not... Smoker and Tashigi going to help me try getting g luffy back.._

_Dragon: don't worry about that... I Ivankov told me Former admiral aokiji is with the straw hats going to help them._

_Garp: Ku-Kuzan!? _

_Dragon: Yes him they already made a plan to get luffy... and I hope it goes well because I not... then I better think of a Plan B.._

_Garp: Plan B? _

_Dragon: You will see what im talking about... I have to go..._

_Garp: WAIT dragon what are you going to do!_

_Dragon hanged up on his father as he pulled his hood down_

_Garp: He hanged up... _

_Garp: whatever it is he is planning... I hope it will save luffy._

_Dragon walks out his base._

_Dragon: Im going to have to change my tactics if Aokiji and the others fail.. im going to have to pull off a plan... its time I meet my former comrade... The Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma.. im going to need his help... and another warlord's help... since ivankov told me about the Pirate Emperess I will see if she can help... as he walked away._

**_WITH AKAINU AND LUFFY THE SURPRISE ATTACK BEGINS._**

_Luffy feeds her babies._

_Akainu was talking on the snail transponder with kizaru._

_Akainu: So how is everything going in marineford... _

_Kizaru: Everything going fine Sakazuki... what about you and straw hat plus your little pups..._

_Akainu: Luffy is fine... so are my pups... _

_Kizaru: Oh Nice... _

_Akainu: Well im glad things are going well.. is smoker watching Vice Admiral Garp._

_Kizaru: Hmm... I don't know... I haven't seen vice admiral smoker in awhile nor Garp the hero... _

_Akainu: Is that so... _

_Kizaru: Yeah._

_Akainu: I'm not liking this... something not right.. _

_Kizaru: what you mean?_

_Akainu: I ordered both Smoker and Tashigi to look after garp... and you mean to tell me you haven't seen them or garp.. in awhile.._

_Kizaru: Yes..._

_Akainu: Hm... something's not right... _

_Kizaru: what you wish for me to do sakazuki?_

_Akainu: Nothing for now... I should return to marineford... tomorrow... or in 2 days.._

_Kizaru: And what about Vice Admiral Luffy...? _

_Akainu: Hmm maybe I will return in two days... so that me and her can spend time more..._

_Kizaru: Ok..._

_Akainu: But if you see Garp... try anything let me know..._

_Kizaru: Why are you so worried about Garp-San its not like he can see straw hat... since you ordered him to never see her again._

_Akainu: But still... he disobeyed them when I was was in impel down.. coming to her.. I saw him trying to free her from her cell with my own eyes... he stopped him for it... _

_Kizaru: OOH didn't know garp-san would do that type of thing._

_Akainu: that's why I picked Smoker and tashigi to look after him... and if he so much as try anything I will report this too the world government... and have him demoted or court marshaled._

_Kizaru: Hmm ok... sakazuki._

_Akainu: Well any-_

_Luffy: AKAINU!~ _

_Akainu: Huh? as he held the transponder snail_

_Luffy: Come here ~ _

_Kizaru: she's calling you.._

_Akainu: I know... we will talk later... ok.. I will call you back later bye kizaru._

_Kizaru: Bye Sakazuki._

_Luffy: Akainu~ _

_Akainu was walking towards luffy as he came to her._

_Luffy looked at him as she held one of her babies and the baby who was in her arms was Red._

_Akainu stared at red with disgust look on his face._

_Akainu: Why do you have him here...? pointing at red._

_Luffy: So you and him can connect.. _

_Akainu sighed as he facepalmed._

_Akainu: Luffy... No.. put him back to bed.._

_Luffy: Akainu please give him a try... im trying to get you two connected..._

_Akainu: Luffy No means No.. me and him will never connect._

_Red started crying._

_Luffy: Aww she looked at red._

_Luffy: Shh Shh little one don't cry..._

_Red started crying loud _

_Akainu however had frustrated look at red getting tired of him crying._

_Akainu: CAN YOU SHUT HIM UP I AM SICK OF HIM ACTING LIKE THIS he yelled as magma started to boil_

_Red cried more hearing his father yell at him._

_Luffy held him close as she frowned at akainu._

_Luffy: YOU ARE SCARING HIM! CALM DOWN AKAINU! _

_Akainu: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! AND "SCARED"? OF COURSE HE'S SCARED HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT ME AS A FATHER ALL HE WANTS IS YOU I DON'T CONSIDER HIM MY SON! the red admiral yelled as more magma was boiling on his fist.  
_

_Luffy: IF YOU DONT CALM DOWN YOU WILL WAKE THE OTHER KIDS UP! _

_Akainu: I SAID I'M NOT CALMING DOWN! NOW GET HIM OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM! _

_Luffy: SOME FATHER YOU ARE! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT HIM JUST BECAUSE HE REJECTS YOU! _

_Akainu: GET OUT OF HERE NOW LUFFY! TAKE HIM OUT OF HERE! _

_Luffy: I'M NOT LEAVING IM STANDING UP FOR MY CHILD! _

_Akainu: IF YOU DON'T- HUH! as akainu felt a cold chill in the air... _

_Luffy: Huh! why you stop talk- BRRR! its cold! she yelled wrapping Red in a blanket._

_Akainu: why all of it sudden its cold here! ?_

_Luffy: I don't know!? as she cuddled Red in her arms_

_Akainu: Take him somewhere warm! im going to heat up the island _

_Luffy; YOUR NOT GOING TO TURN THIS PLACE TO A MAGMA ISLAND ARE YOU?! _

_Akainu: OF COURSE NOT! jus- as he was cut off by a voice._

_?: Turning the island to magma Is a bad idea... lets just sit down and chill as the stranger had ice on his body._

_Akainu and Luffy turned to the Stranger as Akainu's eyes widened in disbelief seeing this stranger again._

_Akainu: Y-YOU! AGAIN?! former admiral Kuzan! _

_Aokiji: Yes it is me again.. as he stared at luffy_

_Luffy looked at aokiji as she tried remembering him._

_Aokiji looked at luffy._

_Akainu snarled at his former comrade._

_Aokiji: Boy I missed that look on your face... akainu... _

_Akainu: Just tell me what are you doing here! want round two? from Punk Hazard._

_Aokiji: Maybe... but im here for Straw hat._

_Akainu: Here for her!? _

_Aokiji: Yes... I came to get her back... and send her back to her crew... as Ain And Binz were behind the ice man. also some neo marine troops._

_Akainu noticed all of aokijij's men as the red admiral snapped his fingers calling up some marines behind him and luffy_

_Akainu: So... you are here to take her from me... I don't think so... as he glared at the ice man._

_Aokiji had a frown on his face looking at akainu._

_Aokiji; Now I know this isn't gonna be easy... but im gonna ask nicely... hand Straw Hat Luffy over... to me... and we can walk off from this fight.._

_Akainu had magma boiling on him with a angry look on his face glaring at aokiji._

_Akainu: Hell No! he yelled at his former comrade with magma covering his right arm_

_Aokiji: I knew you would say that.. I guess I got no other choice... as ice covered his face and arms._

_Akainu: Luffy... _

_Luffy: Yes akainu...?_

_Akainu: Go to the marine ship... take the kids... and stay there safe... this won't take long... as magma boiled on his hands_

_Luffy: But .._

_Akainu: Just GO! he yelled at her._

_Luffy ran away holding red_

_Aokiji: GO! everyone! as all the neo marine troops charged holding their weapons._

_Akainu: Kill them Men! as the marines charged at the neo marines._

_Aokjij: Ain Binz..._

_Ain: Yes Kuzan.._

_Aokiji: I want you two to get luffy... and try capturing her.._

_Ain: But what about you Kuzan.._

_Aokiji: Im going to hold akainu off. you two just get her till the straw hats get here... ok. Go now! _

_Ain: On it... Lets go Binz! _

_As the two vice admirals of the neo marines go to chase luffy._

_Akainu glared at the two going after luffy _

_Akainu: WHERE YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE GOING! he yelled as he was going to blast a magma fist at them but aokiji froze the fist._

_Akainu snarled._

_Aokiji: You leave them alone.. your fight is with me.. akainu. _

_Akainu: Grr... I should had killed you when I had the chance... but this time... you will die here! as he blasted a magma fist at aokiji._

_Aokiji blasted a ice wall to block the fist._

_With this going on the island was just like punk hazard again.. Ice and Magma were clashing.. Neo Marines Vs Marines.. on the island slashing their weapons at each other and shooting each other this is just a small battle... _

**_WITH THE STRAW HATS WHITEBEARDS AND IVANKOV._**

_The straw hats were sailing fast at they were looking _

_Zoro: Listen up we are almost there... be ready and prepared for everything! We have to get Luffy! _

_Nami: Right! _

_Ivankov: We must get straw-girl back! _

_Usopp: We are almost there! I CAN SEE THE ISLAND! _

_Chopper: Yeah me too! _

_Brook: Yes but what is going on with the island? _

_Robin: the island is half magma.. half ice... _

_Sanji: Aokiji Must be fighting akainu... as he puffed some smoke from his cigarette._

_Zoro: that explains everything... as he stared at the island getting a vision of punk hazard Him Luffy Usopp and Robin were on_

_The others looked at him._

_Nami: What you mean Zoro? _

_Zoro: Remember that island we were on... _

_Robin: Hmm you mean Punk Hazard..? as she was following zoro. _

_Zoro: Yes... those two islands.. the one me luffy robin and usopp were on... was full of magma... the other island was with Ice and snow.. _

_The straw hats nodded as they knew what Zoro was saying _

_Nami: So that fight that jimbei explained to us back at fishmen island happened at punk hazard! she said in disbelief _

_Sanji: Yeah... _

_Chopper: What should we do... _

_Zoro: we get luffy on the ship and sail off since aokiji holding akainu off_

_StarwHats: Right! _

_Ivankov: I'll try turning her back once we get her on the ship _

_Zoro glared at Ivankov for a sec but turned to their direction to the island._

_Sanji: Ok everyone be ready! _

_The straw hats whitebeards and ivankov all docked and got on the magma and ice island... as they ran to go get luffy back._

**_WITH AOKJIJ AND AKAINU _**

_Aokjij had his ice sword slashing at akainu's magma fists_

_Akainu punched Aokiji's sword away and melted it._

_Akainu: You fool! your still weak than our last fight! _

_Aokiji: Not quite Ice Ball! he blasted a ice ball at akainu _

_Akainu: Tch! akainu blasted a magma fist at the ice ball as their powers clashed but akainu's power melted the ice ball and destroyed it _

_Aokiji: Ok.. you want to go that hard.. __Akainu: Do your Worst! DAI FUNKA! he blasted his giant magma fist at aokiji._

_Aokiji: Hmm lets chill that fist... ICE AGE! as he blasted a beam of ice at akainu's magma fist._

_Akainu made his power hotter to melt it down but right when his fist burned up the ice aokiji vanished._

_Akainu: Huh?! where did he go? as he looked around for aokiji._

_Aokiji: Soru! as aokiji appeared behind akainu and pulled out his ice sword imbued with haki Akainu turned around realizing the ice man was behind him. but was too late aokiji slashed Akainu's chest with his ice sword._

_Akainu: NAARRGH! as he got cut by aokiji's sword and fell to the ground._

_Aokiji: You let your guard down... _

_Akainu: How did you!?_

_Aokiji: I have been learning a little rokushinki training incase I fight you again... as he formed a ice spear_

_Akainu got back up bleeding a little as some of his magma healed him._

_Akainu: Now im gonna kill you... Meigo! as he lunged at aokiji with a boiling magma fist imbued with haki._

_Aokiji blocked it with haki as he pushed akainu back making him skid._

_While these two were fighting The Neo Marines and Marines were still fighting. _

_Marine Captain: We need reinforcements! _

_Marine Soldier: Uh captain! as he had binoculars looking at a group._

_Marine Captain: What is it!?_

_Marine Soldier: The Straw Hats are here! _

_Marine Captain: WH-WHAT the straw hats! _

_Marine Soldier: They not alone the whitebeard pirates are with them! and revolutionary army Ivankov! _

_Marine Captain: This is terrible! we need to call reinforcements and tell akainu-san! _

**_WITH AIN BINZ AND LUFFY._**

_Lufft was on the marine ship as a few marines were on it guarding her she had her babies safe.. having them besides her. as she looked out to the window._

_Luffy: Please be safe akainu... _

_Ain and Binz Got to the ship as they defeated a few marines as they enter inside luffy's room._

_Luffy: Huh!? as she saw who kicked down her door._

_Ain: Listen here straw hat... we are not here to fight you... we are here to take you off this island safely... _

_Binz: Yeah come with us... we mean you no harm.. _

_Luffy: I'm not leaving! you can forget it! _

_Ain: Please we won't hurt you! _

_Luffy: I am staying! and wait for my husband! _

_Binz: Ain looks like we gotta do this the hard way... _

_Ain: Yes your right._

_Luffy put her babies in a safe spot as she got in a fighting stance. _

_Luffy: I guess I have to fight you two... _

_Ain: Binz... I want you to use your plants to try to hold her... ok.. _

_Binz: On it... as he was in a stance._

_Ain charged at Luffy as luffy hardened her fists with haki._

**_WITH AKAINU AND AOKIJI._**

_Akainu and Aokiji was still fighting as they clashed at one another._

_Akainu Blasted a barrage of magma fists as Aokiji blasted a barrage of Ice Shards both their attacks clashed._

_Akainu snarled._

_Akainu: Grrr as he kept firing his magma fists._

_Aokiji had a stare at akainu has he kept blasting his ice shards._

_They both stopped their attacks as they charged at each other._

_Aokiji charged at akainu as he ready his ice sword._

_Akainu charged at aokiji with a hot magma fist._

_They both clashed past each other._

_Akainu got cut on his left arm by aokiji's ice sword._

_Aokiji got burned on his right arm akainu's magma fist._

_Akainu: Lets End this! Now! _

_Aokiji: Yeah. _

_Before they could fight again the marine captain appeared _

_Marine Captain: AKAINU-SAN! we have trouble! _

_Akainu: Huh? what kind of trouble! as he glared at the captain._

_Marine Captain: The straw hats the whitebeards. and Ivankov! are here! they came here! sir! can we call HQ for reinforcements! _

_Akainu's eyes widened for a moment as the captain mentioned the straw hats and ivankov._

_Akainu: THEY ARE COMING FOR LUFFY! I CAN'T LET THEM GET HER! As he was about to go run but aokiji cut him off._

_Aokiji: Where you think your going akainu your going to stay here and die... they will get her back... and there's nothing you can do it about it! ICE TIME! as he rushed at akainu_

_Akainu got frozen. _

_Marine Captain: AKAINU-SAN! as he stared at his fleet admiral frozen._

_Aokiji: Now time to finish you off... as aokiji raised a ice spear aiming for akainu's heart. _

_Before that could happen akainu melt out of the ice and impaled Aokiji with a magma fist his stomach!_

_Aokiji's eyes widened in fear seeing this fatal blow.. he got.. _

_Akainu plunged his fist deeper going through aokiji boiling with hot magma._

_Blood was pouring out of aokiji's mouth... _

_Akainu: Now YOU DIE! as he kicked aokiji off his fist with magma kick sending him flying._

_Akainu: Captain!_

_Marine Captain: S-SIR! _

_Akainu: CALL HQ AND HAVE THEM SEND REINFORCMENTS TELL THEM TO SEND ANYONE AVAILBLE! _

_Marine Captain: YES SIR! as he ran off to a transponder snail._

_Akainu now turned to magma going to luffy before the straw hats whitebeards and ivankov could get to her._

_Aokiji was in a blood puddle of his as he got up... struggling to get up... _

_Aokiji: I have to stop him... to buy them more time... as he walked to go stop akainu._

**_WITH THE STRAW HATS WHITEBEARDS AND IVANKOV._**

_Zoro the straw hats whitebeards and ivankov were running on the field looking for luffy._

_Zoro: Please we are coming Luffy._

_Jozu: Oi pirate hunter._

_Zoro: Yes diamond man _

_Jozu: Leave the marines to us... you and ivankov go to your captain and find her._

_Zoro: Alright thank you! _

_The whitebeard pirates stayed to help the neo marines to fight the marines as the straw hats and ivankov went to find luffy._

**_WITH LUFFY AIN AND BINZ._**

_Luffy was still fighting Ain and Binz as she went to gear 2nd. _

_Ain: BINZ TRAP HER WITH YOUR PLANTS NOW! _

_Binz: I'm TRYING! as he used his pants to try to tie luffy up but she broke out of them as she rushes at Binz._

_Binz: Ugh! as he pulled out his ninja sword going to defend himself_

_But she broke his sword with her haki hardened fist but her fist went through his stomach..._

_Ain stood there with wide eyes of fear as she watched her comrade impaled like that.._

_Binz coughed out blood._

_Luffy plunged her fist deep inside him._

_Ain: BINZ! she screamed as she saw what Luffy was going to do to him next._

_Luffy: Sorry... but No mercy. as she hardened her fist again. going to impale him again. _

_Ain: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! _

_Luffy turned to the blue haired women as her eyes widened in fear._

_Ain had her pistols aimed at luffy's babies as they were crying._

_Luffy: Bitch... don't you dare... in a sadistic tone... looking at Ain._

_Ain: Drop him... or else I pull the trigger... _

_Luffy Snarled... but she didn't want any of her kids killed so she dropped Binz... as he laid on the ground with a hole... in him... bleeding out._

_Ain: Good... now you are coming with me... and leave this island._

_Luffy: I'm not going anywhere! she vanished_

_Ain: HUH?! where did she go! as she aimed her guns everywhere._

_Luffy grabbed nearby marine sword sweeped sliced Ain's chest._

_Ain eye's widened as she saw her cut luffy then slashed her twice! _

_Ain: ! _

_Ain fell to the ground... _

_Luffy had a sadistic look on her face coming to ain._

_Ain coughed blood and was going to get up but was pushed back on the ground by luffy's foot._

_Luffy: You dare.. aim a gun... at my babies... now you are gonna die! _

_Ain: I'm sorry Kuzan-San... as she closed her eyes waiting for her death._

_Luffy raised the sword going to stab Ain until some vines caught luffy._

_Luffy: WHAT THE! as she turned towards Binz who was standing there weakly._

_Binz: AIN! RUN! _

_Ain: NO KUZAN-SAN WE HAVE TO CATCH HER! _

_Binz: JUST GO! RUN NOW I CAN'T HOLD HER MUCH LONGER! _

_Luffy broke out the vines quickly grabbed the sword and stabbed it all the way through Binz head killing him. _

_Ain: BINZZZZZ! as she saw her comrade got killed._

_Luffy left the sword in his head as she glared deathly at Ain._

_Ain started running but luffy got in her way. _

_Luffy kicked her._

_Ain was kicked to the ground._

_Luffy: Now your next... she glared at Ain with hate and anger talking in a cold voice... _

_Ain had a scared look on her face crawling back._

_Ain: N-No! Luffy came closer holding the sword. _

_Ain: !_

_Luffy: Die! as she was going to slash the sword on Ain but ain rolled away and tried running off the ship as Luffy chased after her. _

_they were on the deck of the ship._

_Ain tripped as she fell_

_Luffy found her as she held the sword tight._

_The Straw Hats and Ivankov were running as they found Akainu's marine ship. and saw luffy on it._

_Zoro: It's Luffy! _

_Sanji: Luffy-Chan! _

_Nami: Hurry lets get on the ship! and take her off! _

_As they all ran to the marine ship boarding it._

_Zoro: LUFFY! _

_Before Luffy could slay Ain she turned to the straw hats and ivankov._

_Ain: SAVE ME SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! _

_This got everyone eye's widened when they heard Ain said Luffy will "Kill" her_

_Usopp: THAT'S CRAZY luffy would never kill anyone! _

_Chopper: Yeah! never! _

_the others nodded._

_Ain: SHE DID KILL SOMEONE! SHE KILLED BINZ! _

_The others were shocked by this._

_Sanji: Luffy-Chan... you ... killed... binz.._

_Nami: No... as she had her hand on her mouth scared to talk_

_Zoro was even surprised by this._

_Luffy just stood there holding her sword... keeping the blade near Ain's neck._

_Zoro: Luffy... put the sword down... and don't kill her... _

_Luffy: She is evil... and has to die... why would I listen to a evil pirate scum like you. _

_Luffy: Pirates are nothing but evil... and I will never trust them._

_Robin: Luffy... _

_Usopp and Chopper had tears rolling down their faces hearing this from luffy._

_Zoro: Luffy! Stop saying this! we are not evil! _

_Luffy: Yes you are.. I saw all of your records. _

_Robin: Akainu really changed her... _

_Sanji: That Magma Bastard... he growled under his breath._

_Luffy: Now your telling me to not kill this bitch? _

_Ain: ! as her eyes were widened in fear looking at the blade._

_Ivankov: STRAW-GIRL let us help you! we wish to turn you back to a male! _

_Luffy: A male? _

_Ivankov: Yes! and be with your crew! _

_Luffy: Like hell I would be a pirate! I'm going to stay as a marine for justice! and to kill the evil pirates! _

_Franky: We can't even get through to her... _

_Chopper was tearing up as tears rolled down to his face._

_Chopper: LUFFY! PLEASE COME BACK TO US! WE DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU THIS WAY! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KIND AND ENERGETIC LUFFY WE USE TO KNOW AND LOVE! PLEASE RETURN TO US! _

_Luffy glared at chopper._

_Zoro: Don't worry Ain we going to get you safe just stay calm and relax. as he stared at her._

_Ain nodded still scared of what Luffy will do._

_Luffy: You Tony Tony Chopper... you can forget about it... I'm never becoming a pirate pirates are evil.. and must be killed for justice. _

_Zoro: Luffy... _

_Nami Robin Usopp Brook and Chopper were crying seeing their former captain... as a true Vice Admiral marine. they swore that they would kill akainu for this. _

_Sanji Zoro and Franky had angry looks on their faces as they thought of akainu._

_Franky: Damn that fleet admiral... _

_Sanji growled under his breath._

_Luffy: And now... as she glared at Ain._

_Zoro realized what luffy was about to do._

_Zoro: LUFFY NO DON'T DO IT!_

_Sanji: LUFFY-CHAN DON'T KILL HER! _

_Nami: Luffy NO! PLEASE DON'T! _

_Ain eyes widened as she saw Luffy moved her sword._

_Luffy: Die in the name of JUSTICE! as she was going to behead Ain. _

_Robin wasted no time to use her hana hana no mi powers to stop luffy._

_Robin: I GOT YOU _

_Zoro: EVERYONE GET LUFFY! _

_Sanji: I GOT AIN-CHAN _

_Luffy: LET ME GO DEVIL'S CHILD ROBIN! _

_Robin: I'm not letting you go! _

_Zoro: GOOD ROBIN HOLD HER THERE I'M GOING TO PUT THESE SEASTONE CUFFS ON HER _

_Luffy: NO NO AKAINU! SHE SCREAMED OUT HIS NAME_

_Zoro: He can't come for you now... he's busy with aokiji._

_Usopp: Umm your wrong about that zoro... as he glared out at the beach with fear on his face._

_Zoro: What do you mean? as he glared at usopp._

_Usopp: BECAUSE AKAINU IS COMING! AS HE POINTED OUT TO THE BEACH THE SAND._

_This got the crew scared ._

_Nami: He's coming?! _

_Indeed Akainu was on his way to his marine ship was running as he is covered in magma with a death glare at the straw hats._

_Zoro: SHIT everyone hurry and take Luffy! I thought aokiji could hold him off! _

_everyone was about to run as they carried luffy but Akainu appeared in front of them as he landed... boiling with magma._

_Everyone glared at him with fear._

_Akainu: Put her down! _

_Zoro: We are not giving her back! you corrupted her for FAR too long! she's coming back with us! _

_Akainu: SHE IS STAYING WITH ME SHE BELONGS TO ME!_

_The Straw hats Ivankov glared at Akainu with death glares as he stared at them back with a death glare._

_Akainu had magma boiling on his arm.. glaring at the straw hats._

_Zoro had his swords out._

_Zoro: Oi... you guys.._

_The straw hats looked at zoro._

_Zoro: I want you all to go take luffy to the sunny... and leave me here with akainu.._

_Nami: ARE YOU INSANE ZORO NO! _

_Zoro: No! I have to fight him! _

_Usopp: BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM ON REMEMBER WHEN HE INJURED YOU _

_Zoro: Just SHUT UP AND GO TAKE LUFFY AWAY NO TIME TO FIGHT THIS IS MY DECISON! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! _

_Aokiji: That won't be necessary Pirate Hunter.._

_Everyone turned to Aokiji with a show look on their faces._

_Akainu how ever glared at aokiji too with anger._

_Akainu: YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!? he yelled glaring at aokiji._

_Aokiji: Surprised Sakazuki...? as he gave akainu a cold glare.. _

_Akainu snarled as he balled his fists up with magma_

_Aokiji: Listen to me straw hats... _

_They stared at him_

_Aokiji: This might be the last time we see each other again... so... this is goodbye... take luffy... out of here... and leave me.. _

_Ain: Kuzan-San Not you too! _

_Aokiji: I'm sorry Ain... but your going to have go with the straw hats... and the rest of your surviving Neo marines.. _

_Ain: NO LET ME FIGHT WITH YOU! YOU ARE THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE LEFT _

_Aokiji: You have new friends now... the straw hats... are your friends... _

_Ain had tears in her eyes listening to Aokiji's words_

_Akainu: YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIE! AS HE LUNGED AT AOKIJI._

_Aokiji blocked akainu with a ice sword_

_Aokiji: YOU GUYS GO NOW TAKE LUFFY AND GO DON'T LOOK BACK! _

_They did as he said as they all ran._

_Luffy: AKAINU! _

_Akainu glared at luffy as he was going to run to her but was stopped by aokiji._

_Aokjij: YOU STAY WITH ME. as he formed a ice spear._

_Akainu formed a magma fist._

_Akainu: Prepare to DIE KUZAN! as he charged at aokiji with a magma fist._

_Aokiji: Lets Finish this SAKAZUKI! as he charged at Aokiji with a ice spear and ice sword._

_Both of them clashed at each other as I explosion of Ice and magma happened ._

_Akainu was wounded... as he had a ice spear stabbed though his stomach. as he has a sword slash near his neck._

_Aokjij held his ice sword as he was burned and his waist was burned off._

_Akainu: grrr... _

_Aokijij held his ice sword frowning at akainu_

_Akainu: just burn IN HELL! Meteor Volcano! as he blasted a barrage of magma fists at aokiji_

_Aokiji blasted a few ice shards as both their attacks clashed._

**_Mean while in Marineford._**

_The alarms were blaring and repeating around Marine HQ._

_Marine Soldier: WE HAVE A URGENT REPORT! WE JUST GOT A CALL FROM ONE OF FLEET ADMIRAL AKAINU-SAN'S CAPTAIN'S THEY NEED REINFORCEMENTS AND IS DEALING WITH THE STRAW HATS WHITEBEARDS REVOLUTIONARY ARMY IVANKOV AND FORMER ADMIRAL AOKIJI PLUS THE NEO MARINES! _

_John Giant: What's the location? _

_Marine Soldier: Glitter Sands beach! _

_John Giant: Contact the Vice admirals closest to that location! _

_All the of the marines scrambled to their marine warships _

_Marine Soldier: There only 4 vice admirals close to that location! _

_John Giant: How long from glitter sands beach is from here?_

_Marine Soldier: a hour and 30 minutes sir! _

_John Giant: in that case scramble 8 marine battle ships and inform the vice admirals of the situation! make it quick! _

_Marine Soldier: Yes Sir! everyone get ready board the battle ships and take off to glitter sands beach! _

_As all the marines got on 8 battle ships bringing in more men on their ship as they sailed off._

_Kizaru was standing outside of marine ford watching the departure._

_Kizaru: Hmmm wonder what Sakazuki... doing maybe he is fighting Kuzan again... well I wish him luck.. when he comes back... and our troops... _

_With this going on... Garp Smoker and Coby watched this._

_Smoker: So... the straw hats... are on glitter sands beach getting your grand daughter back garp-san. _

_Garp: Yeah... I think we should go there as well..._

_Coby: Garp-San.._

_Smoker: No wait.. lets see how this goes... lets just wait to see what happens we can't go to the island._

_Garp growled _

_Smoker: Let's just hope the straw hats get her... im sure they will just trust in them garp... _

_Garp: Fine ... as he sighed._

_Garp: Please straw hats... get my grand daughter back please... he said in thought hoping that they would do it._

**_WITH THE STRAW HATS LUFFY AND IVANKOV._**

_Zoro and the others were running still as the whitebeards saw them'_

_Jozu: YOU GOT ACE'S SISTER?! _

_Zoro: Yeah Lets get out of HERE as he yelled _

_Jozu turned to all the whitebeards and said._

_Jozu: Everyone Lets go! time to leave! _

_The whitebeards stopped beating up the marines as they ran with jozu._

_Luffy: LET ME GO NOW PIRATES! _

_Zoro: No we are taking you to the sunny! _

_Luffy snarled as she tried to struggle but _

**_WITH AKAINU AND AOKIJI._**

_Akainu and Aokiji were still blasting their barrages of Magma and Ice.. trying to hit each other._

_Akainu blasted more magma fists as they were getting hotter burning through aokiji's ice spikes._

_Akainu growled as he kept blasting more magma fists._

_Aokiji: I must hold him off a little longer I know the straw hats are getting to their ship... araagh! this wound he gave me... as he looked at his injury akainu gave hm._

_Aokiji: I must pull off one attack to finish him... or to wound him... _

_Akainu: Grr GOD DAMN IT JUST HURRY UP AND DIE! as he stopped blasting his magma fists and blast a dai funkai at Aokiji._

_Aokiji's eyes widened as he stopped his ice attack and used soru to vanish from akainu's attack._

_Akainu: That Move again! where is h- AAARRGHH! as he got slashed by aokiji who was behind him..._

_Akainu: You bastard! I'm gonna send you to HELL! as he did a meigo aokiji who slightly dodged the attack and tried to stab akainu with a ice spear but failed as akainu grabbed his spear and melted it._

_Aokiji: Damn! as his spear melted._

_Akainu did a magma fist upper cut on aokiji's jaw. as he grabbed aokiji by the collar hardening his fists with armament haki beating the living hell out of aokiji brutally damging his face and stomach._

_Akainu lifted aokiji in the air looking at him._

_Aokiji: ... as he stared at akainu._

_Akainu right arm boiled with magma going to impale aokiji again._

_Aokiji quickly formed a ice knife as he stabbed akainu's chest with it._

_Akainu: NAARRGHHH! as he tossed aokiji to a boulder._

_Aokiji got sent to the boulder._

_Akainu took the ice knife out his chest as he melted it and glared at aokiji._

_Akainu walked towards his former comrade._

_Aokiji stared at him._

_Akainu gave him a glare._

_Akainu: You fool... you honestly think you could beat me ... look at yourself... your half alive half dead due to me giving you wounds... _

_Aokiji: I injured you too... _

_Akainu just smirked looking him._

_Akainu: Now you will have a fitting death.. on this island._

_Aokiji looked at akainu as blood was on his face._

_Akainu: Now any last words... before I kill you.. _

_Aokiji: Yeah... the straw hats... will restore their captain straw hat luffy and some what defeat you... or not then Luffy will get her kids and take them away from you and luffy will be with the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro... _

_This caused akainu to get really pissed as veins popped on his forehead glaring at aokiji with a look of murder._

_Akainu turned his arms into magma both of them aiming them at aokiji._

_Before Akainu could do his killing blow on aokiji, aokiji pulled out a pistol as akainu blasted 5 magma fists at aokiji as aokiji shot Akainu with the pistol._

_Which caused a explosion and gun shot._

_Akainu had a bullet hole in him... as he fell on his knees._

_As for aokiji.. he was covered in magma melting and burning.. _

_Akainu: GRRAAHH damn him! he shot a seastone bullet into me! now I can't turn to magma... I must get to luffy! before they take her away! as he started running._

**_WITH THE STRAW HATS LUFFY WHITEBEARDS AND IVANKOV WHO ARE ALMOST THERE TO THE SUNNY._**

_Zoro: EVERYONE HURRY BOARD ON THE SHIP NOW _

_as they got on the sunny. _

_Akainu was coming._

_Usopp: Oh No! AKAINU IS COMING! _

_Zoro: DAMN IT _

_Luffy: AKAINU HURRY UP SAVE ME! _

_Akainu: I'm coming! YOU FOOLS STOP THEM DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! as he yelled at his marines._

_They panicked as they shot their rifles at the sunny._

_Zoro: OI FRANKY YOU GONNA USE THE COUPE DE BURST NOW OR WHAT THEY SHOOTING AT US! _

_Franky: Give a second will ya! I'm trying! _

_Nami: There won't be a second left!_

_Sanji: What you mean Nami-san? _

_Nami: Because I see a fleet of marine ships coming our way!_

_This caused everyone's eyes to widen._

_Marine Captain: Look Sir! the fleet is here! _

_As akainu glared at the fleet of marine ships coming._

_Akainu smirked._

_Akainu: I got a plan. give me that transponder snail! _

_As the marine captain gave him the snail._

_In the fleet there was four vice admirals There was vice admiral Bastille vice admiral Onigumo vice admiral Strawberry and vice admiral Dalmatian._

_Akainu dialed them as they answered his call._

_Akainu: Stop your ships and follow my mark when the straw hats blast off into the sky... I will give you the order to shoot their ship down but aim for the sail.. because luffy is on that ship I don't want her hurt. so just aim for the sail! _

_The Vice admirals nodded as they heard what their fleet admiral said as they ordered their troops to aim their cannons at the sunny._

_Nami: OH NO WHAT WILL WE DO THE MARINES WILL SHOOT AT US! _

_Zoro: FRANKY HURRY UP WITH THE COUPE DE BURST NOW! _

_Franky: ALMOST THERE! HOLD ON! _

_Sanji: Usopp! watch luffy! _

_Usopp: O-on It! as he glared at luffy _

_Luffy gave the long nosed sniper a death glare. scaring him._

_Ain looked at the marine ships as she looked out on the island with a sad look._

_Ain: Kuzan-san... as she knew of his death.. as tears rolled down her face. _

_Zoro: FRANKY ANYTIME NOW! _

_Franky: OK ITS ABOUT TO SET! EVERYONE HOLD ON! COUPE DE BURST! _

_Akainu: TAKE AIM ON THEM NOW! THEY ARE GOING TO FLY ONCE THEY FLY OPEN FIRE! _

_The sunny blasted off in the air as the marine ships fired their cannons. at the sunny firing their barrage._

_Akainu: FIRE AT THE SAIL! THE SAIL! HE YELLED _

_The warships kept firing but missed a shot but one marine ship hit the side of the sunny._

_The sunny got hit on the right side as the ship rocked but was still flying._

_The sunny vanished as the straw hats flew away._

_Akainu growled in anger._

_Akainu: RAAAAAHHHH! LUFFY! he yelled in anger. no longer seeing the sunny in his sight_

_The marines flinched seeing their fleet admiral angry._

_Bastille: Akainu-San... forgive us... we failed to stop them... _

_Onigumo: Don't worry Fleet Admiral we will chase them and bring reinforcements! _

_Akainu growled in annoyance as he face palmed._

_Marine Captain: A-Akainu-San... _

_Akainu turned to his captain with anger._

_Akainu: What... he glared at his captain._

_Marine Captain: You may have lost Vice Admiral Luffy-San... but you still have your kids here... they are on the ship... still as he looked at his fleet admiral._

_Akainu calmed down for a moment as he thought of his kids still here._

_Akainu: Your right... I still have my kids... but more importantly we needs to get Luffy back! as he glared at his captain and his marines._

_Marine Captain: Orders... sir... _

_Akainu: Yes get the ship ready we are returning to marine ford to have a urgent meeting ._

_Marine Captain: On it Sir! as he ran off to go get his men and to have the ship ready _

_Akainu: and you vice admirals. as he talked to them on the transponder snail._

_Dalmatian: Yes Akainu-Dono? _

_Onigumo: Sir? _

_Bastille: Akainu-San? _

_Strawberry: Hmm? _

_Akainu: return to marine ford. with my ship I have a meeting for all of the marines I understand you all tried to shoot the sunny but we will get vice admiral luffy back! _

**_WITH LUFFY AND THE STRAW HATS._**

_Luffy: Let me out these CUFFS! _

_The straw hats glared at her._

_Luffy: I swear WHEN I GET OUT THESE CUFFS I WILL KILL YOU ALL! _

_Usopp: Luffy... _

_Zoro glared at luffy with a straight face._

_Sanji puffed some smoke from his cigarette._

_Zoro: Take her to the captain's quarters and chain her to her bed. with more seastone keep her cuffed ._

_Usopp: Ok... _

_Chopper: Alright... _

_They took Luffy to her quarters and chained her to her bed as they left._

_Nami: what can we do now since we got her back... _

_Zoro: Hmm ... we try to restore her... _

**_TO BE CONTINED ON CHAPTER 14 I'M GLAD EVERYONE IS STILL ENJOYING THIS STORY YOU KNOW IM GONNA HAVE MORE IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY I'M THINKING OF MAKING BLACK BEARD A CAMEO IN THIS STORY LIKE HE MIGHT BE IN THIS STORY I WILL THINK ON THAT BUT I'M THINKING OF OTHER PLANS FOR THIS STORY BUT YOU ALL WILL FIND WHAT I WILL TELL YOU ON CHAPTER 14 ANYWAY WILL THE STRAW HATS RESTORE THEIR CAPTAIN ? WHAT WILL BECOME OF LUFFY NOW SHE IS TAKEN BY THE STRAW HATS. _**


	14. Chapter 14

Trying to restore Luffy

**_WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 14. IM GONNA DO MY BEST ON HERE DO REVIEW FOR ME I'M GONNA KEEP MAKING YA'LL HAPPY WITH THIS STORY SO ENJOY AND READ AWAY._**

_Now that the straw hats have got Luffy from akainu but now they are restoring their captain's memories._

_Zoro: We have to try Restoring her._

_Nami Nodded._

_So did the others._

_Ain however had a saddened depression on her face she hasn't gotten over the loss of Binz and Aokiji Kuzan._

_Ain: Kuzan-San... she said softly after remembering his death on that island._

_Robin came to her side putting a hand on Ain's shoulder as Ain looked at her._

_Robin: Its ok... we know Aokiji died... he was a good man... he did what he had to do... Ain-San you have us... now... to look after you._

_Ain: I guess your right... as her face was still down._

_Robin had a small sad smile as she was also aware of Aokiji's death remembering the time when he let her go to escape off her island._

_The crew stared at the captain's quarters door with Luffy chained to her bed with seastone._

_Luffy growled as her eyes were filled with hate and anger._

_Luffy struggled to get out the chains but it was useless she couldn't break out._

_A little Later time passed after holding luffy in the captain's quarters luffy was sleep._

_Zoro the straw hats and ivankov went In the captain's quarters to see luffy as luffy is already asleep_

_Luffy is sleeping as she is calmly._

_Zoro And the others came in and looked at luffy._

_They all stared at her._

_Ivankov: Let me try turning her back as a male... while she's sleep._

_Zoro's eye widened at Ivankov_

_Zoro: No! as he stopped the okama everyone looked at him with shocked faces._

_Ivankov: HUH Zoro-Boy! I have to change her back to a man! don't you want that! _

_Zoro: No! lets just wait till she wakes up! touch her and i'll cut you in pieces! in a threating tone Zoro was giving ivankov which shocked everyone around him looking at him like he was crazy._

_Nami: Zo-Zoro!?_

_Everyone stared at him wide eyed._

_Zoro: ..._

_Luffy was staring to wake up as everyone turned to her _

_Straw Hats and Ivankov: Luffy! _

_Luffy opened her eyes yawning as she looked at the straw hats and ivankov in disgust._

_Luffy: RELEASE ME PIRATES LET ME GO! I DEMAND YOU TO DO IT! _

_Zoro: Luffy please you must remember us! _

_Luffy: I don't need to remember you Pirate Hunter! _

_Luffy: Now you pirates are keeping me captive! wait till my husband akainu send his men or a fleet for my rescue! _

_Zoro: I'm afraid that hellhound is not coming to get you back._

_Sanji: Luffy-Chan Please let me make you some food! as he rushed to the kitchen to go make a meal for his captain who is a vice admiral._

_Luffy: Cook me dinner? why would you pirates want to offer me food?_

_Nami: Because we know you got to be the luffy we know who loves meat._

_Luffy frowned at Nami._

_Zoro stared at luffy's body even though she was chained... to the bed with seastone._

_Ivankov: Listen Straw-Girl I know this is all my fault for turning you to a girl in the first place... and I want to turn you back to a man... like dragon said._

_Luffy: The world's most wanted criminal Monkey D. Dragon yeah I know who you work for okama._

_Ivankov flinched at her tone._

_Luffy: Akainu will find me hopefully... and send a fleet too... she said softly._

_Luffy: I miss my three little angels... _

_Sanji walked in with a platter of food._

_Zoro: Three little angels? _

_Luffy: Yes... my kids..._

_Right when Luffy said "My kids" there was a silence in the air as everyone's eyes went wide and mouths were agape._

_Zoro: ... YOU HAD KIDS WITH THAT HELLHOUND! _

_Sanji dropped the platter off food shocked hearing what luffy said._

_Nami Usopp Chopper and Brook stared at Luffy in disbelief... with a shocked expression._

_Franky's eyes widen as he took off his shades looking at luffy all crazy._

_Ivankov face was uttered with horror he would be scared to tell dragon about this knowing dragon is pissed enough about what akainu done to luffy._

_Ain stood there with no expression._

_Luffy glared at Ain with hate remembering when ain aimed the gun to her babies._

_Luffy: You neo marine vice admiral Bitch! _

_Everyone looked at luffy crazy as they turned to Ain._

_Luffy: Your lucky I didn't kill you when I had the chance when you aimed those guns at my babies._

_Everyone looked at Ain in shocked_

_Zoro: So that's why She was gonna kill ain... he said in thought._

_Ain decided to not say anything trying to ignore luffy._

_Luffy: when I get free out of these chains you will be the first to die! _

_Nami and the others faces saddened hearing luffy sound like a cold blooded killer._

_Ain still ignored Luffy._

_Chopper looked at luffy with worry and is afraid of her now._

_Luffy: you too straw hats you all are gonna die for justice! all of you will either die! or be sent to impel down! only my husband will make that decision on what he wants to do with you! _

_Zoro: Luffy we need you back this isn't like you at all you wouldn't dare kill us... I am your first mate... your vice captain.. _

_Luffy: Oh believe me I would kill you pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro if I wasn't in these seastone chains and cuffs I would kill you all _

_Robin: Luffy you have to remember us! _

_Luffy: No! she yelled at the straw hats._

_Zoro: Fine if you can't remember us then remember this! as he showed her the straw hat._

_Luffy's eyes widened for a moment looking at hat as she stared at it deeply._

_A Vision came to luffy's mind_

_It was a man with red hair and scars on his face with a smile looking at her._

_Luffy stared at that man with tears in her eyes as he gave her the straw hat._

_I want you to take care of this hat for me said the man with the red hair smiling at her._

_Tears rolled down her face as she held the hat._

_The Vision ended as she came back to reality._

_Luffy: A Man with red hair gave me that hat... as she kept her eyes on that straw hat._

_Zoro: And the man who gave you that hat is red haired shanks._

_Luffy: Shanks? as that named repeated in her mind._

_Zoro: Yes. as he nodded._

_Luffy: Yeah your right... shanks he's the yonko... isn't he?_

_Nami: You got it right. with a small smile._

_Luffy Smiled at this.._

_Zoro smiled as well he was glad that he saw her smile again._

_Ivankov: So... can I turn you to a man now? as he had his hormone needles ready to change her_

_Luffy: Huh? as she looked at his needles._

_Zoro gave Ivankov a deadly look getting ready to pull one of his swords out._

_Zoro: What did I tell you... he said in a dangerous tone at ivankov._

_Ivankov flinched seeing Zoro's death glare._

_Luffy felt sleepy as she fell asleep before everyone could look at her._

_Everyone had left the captain's quarters leaving luffy peacefully asleep. _

_Nami: I think we should let her have her rest... and try restoring her in the morning... who will be on night watch_

_Zoro: I will be on watch tonight. you guys head to bed.. _

_Robin glared at him for a moment._

_Nami looked at zoro as her brow raised._

_Nami: Alright... I guess you may do it... and be sure to check on luffy too zoro while your at it._

_Zoro: Oh I will as a smirk came across his face. as he sat at the ship's mast while the others went to their quarters getting ready for bed._

**_In the Women's Quarters with Nami and Robin._**

_Robin and Nami were putting on their Pajama's as they looked at one another _

_Nami sighed as she sat on the bed._

_Robin: What's wrong Nami-san as she brushed her hair._

_Nami: Its Zoro i'm worried about_

_Robin: Oh... _

_Nami: He's been acting strange ever since Luffy been on board and he is so overprotective when Ivankov tries to turn her back to a man I mean what's his deal..? doesn't he want Luffy to become a male again? as she adjusted her pillow._

_Robin eyes shadowed as she remembered when she ease dropped on Zoro's and Aokiji's conversation about his feelings for luffy._

_Nami: Robin? she looked at the raven haired beauty._

_Robin: Nami-San... can you keep this a secret... and not tell anyone else.. _

_Nami: Sure... _

_Robin: A week ago I ease dropped on Zoro and aokiji's conversation and.. _

_Nami waited for Robin to continue as she stared at her._

_Robin: Zoro has feelings for Luffy... as a female.. _

_Nami's eyes widened_

_Nami: Wh-What?! your kidding! right?! with a shocked face._

_Robin: No... he loves her... and he doesn't want Luffy turned back to a man._

_Nami: ... with a still shell shocked face looking at robin..._

_Nami: That explains why he doesn't want ivankov to change her... _

_Robin Nodded._

_Nami: But... how will the others... think on this... after all the trouble we went through to get her and turn her back to a male... now he's in love with her._

_Robin: I'm not sure... now luffy has kids as well... with fleet admiral sakazuki.._

_Nami Sighed._

_Robin: I'm sure... we will think of something... about this._

_Nami: Yeah... as she got in the blanket._

_Robin turned off the light as her and Nami are in the bed._

**_WITH ZORO._**

_Zoro was just standing there looking at the captain's quarters door._

_Zoro: Maybe this could be my chance... to tell luffy... now that everyone has gone to bed... as he came to her door slightly opening it trying to not make any noise... _

_Luffy was sound asleep peacefully as she turned around._

_Zoro stepped in quietly as he put his swords to the side._

_He came to her looking at her peaceful face._

_Zoro: She's so beautiful... when she's sleep... as he stared at her deeply._

_Luffy smiled in her sleep._

_Zoro: I want to unchain her... from these cuffs and seastone chains.. maybe i'll do it.. it wouldn't kill me to do it.._

_Luffy slightly opened her eyes as she saw zoro infront of her._

_Luffy: PIRA- she was gonna scream still zoro quickly placed his hand on her mouth shutting her up._

_Zoro: Shh he told her as she glared at him._

_Zoro: I just want to talk to you calm down.. please. _

_Luffy: F-Fine... but you better not try anything on me... she said with a hint of anger in her voice._

_Zoro: I wont.. _

_Luffy: Why do you want to see me... pirate hunter? as she turned to him staring at him._

_Zoro: Because I want you to remember who I am and we need to talk._

_Luffy: Hmmm alright._

_Zoro: So tell me... how does it feel to be a marine... Luffy.. _

_Luffy: Hmmm as she closed her eyes remembering all of her time as a marine._

**_FLASHBACK LUFFY'S MARINE DAYS WITH AKAINU._**

_Akainu: DO BETTER THAN THAT LUFFY! _

_He yelled as akainu was training her sending her rough training._

_Luffy ran though obstacles fight other marine troops use guns swords and knives haki lessons all of those were her training lessons. _

_Akainu: Good Work... Luffy now I'm going to send you on a little trip with a few marines. ok.. _

_Luffy: Alright honey. _

_Luffy was sent to go kill some pirates by akainu. Akainu has ordered her to kill them._

_Luffy set foot on a island where a group of pirates were digging up treasure and drinking booze._

_there was only 50 pirates luffy and her squad of marines were off to get the pirates._

_Luffy how ever stared at the pirates with hate._

_Luffy told her men to stay put as she went out there going to deal with the pirates herself._

_Luffy went over to go fight the pirates as she grabbed a knife from her boot._

_Luffy goes over hiding as she rolls over holding her knife._

_Pirates were drinking their booze some of them were getting drunk not noticing luffy is here._

_the pirate who was standing near the entrance was holding a sword as luffy was in the bushes appearing looking him as she hid back._

_Luffy stretched her arms to grab the pirate and silenced him pulling him in the bush stabbing him in the neck with her knife._

_Luffy signaled her marines to come closer as they come to the brushes._

_Luffy walked out as the pirates saw her holding their guns and swords at her._

_Luffy: For Justice you all have the right to remain silent and surrender! _

_The Pirate Commandore looked at Luffy insane as he held a large Axe._

_Pirate Commandore: A Vice Admiral on my island? state your business! marine! _

_The Pirate Commandore was a tall man who had a large battle axe.. with a scar on his cheek as he glared at luffy with a smug look._

_Luffy: I am here to arrest you all! _

_Pirate Commandore: And if we refuse? _

_Luffy: Then we have no choice but to fight. _

_Pirate Commandore: Tch you think you can take me and my men on? vice admiral as he pointed his axe at her._

_Luffy got in a stance ready to fight the group._

_Pirate Commandore: Kill Her! menas the pirates pulled out their swords and sharp weapons to try and cut her._

_other pirates aimed their guns at her._

_Luffy hardened her fists with haki as she did a gattling against all the pirates hitting them hard._

_The Pirate Commandore was not pleased seeing all his men beaten by luffy as he grabbed his Axe to go face her himself if his pirates couldn't handle her._

_Pirate Commandore: OI! VICE ADMIRAL! _

_Luffy glared at him as she got done beating up all the pirates with her hardened fists _

_Pirate Commandore charged at her with his axe as he swigged it trying to cut her but she kept dodging waiting for the perfect time to grab his axe._

_Luffy: You are clumsy with that axe... _

_Pirate Commandore: SHUT UP I WILL HACK YOU IN HALF _

_Luffy hardened her fist with Haki as the commandore was slashing his axe at her she grabbed the blade of it and broke it to pieces _

_Pirate Commandore: WHA! M-MY AXE! WHY YOU LITTL- he was cut off as he met a hard fist to his face.. sending him flying... _

_Luffy: Let your guard down... now I'm gonna ask again... either we do this the easy way or the hard way.. pirate.. _

_The pirates who were beaten up were cuffed by luffy's marines._

_Luffy stood over the pirate commandore staring at him._

_Luffy: Well what's it gonna be... either surrender the easy way... or the hard way... death... as she stared at him preparing her fist_

_The Pirate Commandore glared at her with hate and said_

_Pirate Commandore: NEVER! as he had a knife going to cut her with it but failed as she countered him and took the knife from him and stabbed his throat with it_

_the Marines stared at their vice admiral as the pirates flinched and eyes widened seeing their captain killed infront of them._

_Pirates: CAPTAIN! they screamed as they saw his body fell to the ground.. _

_Luffy eyes also widened as her hands were covered in blood looking at them_

_Luffy: I killed... him... I never killed anyone ... before... ... as she stared at the dead body one more time... then remembers what akainu had told her.. _

_A Memory shows of akainu training her _

_Akainu: Remember Luffy... you know what to do... with a pirate... that is evil... kill them and show no mercy to them... if they don't surrender Kill them don't go giving them 2nd chances.. always remember that _

_Luffy: Ok.. Akainu... _

_The memory ended as she stared at the dead pirate's body.. _

_Luffy eyes widen in realization as she stared at the other remaining Pirates... who were cuffed by her troops_

_Luffy had a evil smile across her face looking at the pirates with murder in her eyes _

_Marine Officer: Order's Vice Admiral Luffy? _

_Luffy eyes shadowed as they were shown with new eyes.. and these eyes were crimson red... like the color of blood she looked completely different_

_Luffy ran to the pirates who were all cuffed as she grabbed a sword and started slashing and stabbing them as they all screamed in agony she was laughing evilly as she kept stabbing and cutting their limbs off _

_With this carnage going on the marines were even shocked of this seeing their vice admiral this way... _

_luffy kept laughing and slashing them as they screamed_

_Marine Officer: VICE ADMIRAL LUFFY CALM DOWN! _

_There was only three pirates left as they stared at luffy frightened _

_Luffy smirked at them coming to them as the marines came infront of the pirates_

_Marine Officer: VICE ADMIRAL LUFFY CALM DOWN! PLEASE! YOU DID ENOUGH LETS JUST TAKE THEM TO THE SHIP AND NOT KILL THEM ANYMORE! _

_Luffy was shook her head wild as the real her came back.. her eyes returned to normal.. as she looked at herself covered in the pirates blood_

_Luffy: What did I do!? as she looked around.. _

_Marine Officer: She doesn't remember... what she did... ? he said in thought.. _

_Luffy and her marines took in the three pirates on their ship.. as they were locked in a cell luffy was on the deck looking at the sky... while the marines who were behind her were shuddering and shaking scared of her... given how she killed those pirates.. _

_Marine Officer: I think. we need to tell akainu-san about this.. when we get to HQ... he said in thought looking at the scared marines scared to go near luffy._

_Luffy and her men returned to marine ford as akainu was on the docks waiting for her return._

_Luffy got off her ship as she saw akainu and a few other vice admirals _

_Akainu: I trust you enjoyed your mission did you luffy..? _

_Luffy: Y-Yeah... as she walked off but akainu saw that something was wrong with her.. _

_Akainu noticed her expression saw drops of blood on her uniform... _

_Akainu: Luffy... why are you covered in blood is there something you need to tell me... as he stared at her _

_Luffy: I-Its nothing... just blood that's all as she walked off to go change.. _

_Akainu turned to her Officer and glared at him with a serious look on his face._

_Akainu: Tell me what happened to her soldier... ? _

_Marine Officer: Ummm Uh... how would I explain this... as he was sweating looking at akainu.. _

_Akainu folded his arms as he stared at the officer waiting for him._

_Marine officer: Vice Admiral Luffy .. has went a little hmm sadistic on the pirates and killed some of them and their leader... _

_Akainu's eyes widened at this surprised. _

_Akainu: What... ? _

_Marine Officer: She became all sadistic and murderous like never before... this the first time we seen her kill before... _

_Akainu grinned at this._

_Akainu: Thanks for telling me... I'm gonna go see her... as he walked off to go find luffy._

_Akainu: So... luffy got bloodthirsty I want to see for myself... maybe when I send her to another mission I want to witness it... he says in his mind going to her office._

_Luffy was in the shower bathing all the blood off her.. as she looked up at the shower read rinsing her hair. _

_Akainu was standing in her office waiting for her._

_Luffy walked out the shower going to her officer to get a new uniform on as she saw akainu standing in her door way._

_Luffy: Ak-Akainu! surprised to see him as her eyes widened._

_Akainu: Its ok Luffy your Officer has told me what you did to the pirates with a big smile on his face._

_Luffy: Re-Really? as she stared at her husband_

_Akainu: I am very proud you took my advice... but next time when I send you on a mission I went to witness what that officer meant.. _

_Luffy looked down not liking the fact of what she down to those pirates who didn't deserve to die... _

_Luffy: Alright.. let me go change... _

_Akainu: Very well change your clothes... as he walked away._

_Luffy went into her bathroom drying her hair with a towel as she had a saddened expression._

_Luffy: What caused me.. to kill those pirates... I was suppose to arrest them... _

_Luffy looked at the mirror and just saw her reflection_

_her reflection changed to her murderous side like a monster as her hair was covered in blood with a grin with blood scarlet eyes holding a knife and a pistol in her marine uniform_

_Luffy shook her head as she just saw her normal reflection._

_Luffy: What made me snap like that... as she put her on Pj's _

**_FLASH BACK ENDED. _**

_Zoro: Luffy? _

_Luffy: Oh yes pirate hunter... as she stared at him._

_Zoro: So that was your life as a marine.. _

_Luffy: Yes... I am a vice admiral ranking to be the new admiral _

_Zoro looked at her with worry_

_Luffy: yeah.. sort of that kind of thing.. trying to hunt down pirates for justice _

_Zoro: I must restore her... before she does end up killing us... i have too not to mention that magma bastard has turned her to a marine killing machine.. this isn't like luffy at all.. as he stared at her with worry._

_Luffy: here's what i want to know... _

_Zoro: Hmm? with a brow raised looking at her._

_Luffy: Why are you in here... and why are you straw hats being so nice too me... giving me food and kindness i expected to be imprisoned or as a hostage... _

_Zoro: We are not like that... because of you made us like that and why I'm in here..? he blushed looking at her._

_Luffy: Yeah why... _

_Zoro: Because.. I just wanted to meet you that's all... _

_Luffy looked at zoro with a hint of confusion as she stared at him hard._

_Zoro: Ummm he stammered to say anything to her._

_Zoro: Listen .. Luffy... we just want you back... that's all this isn't like you at all to be a marine... I understand that magma bastard turned you into his marine slave... but we will restore you... _

_Luffy stared at him_

_Zoro: If the others can't restore her then I will... he said in his mind never taking his eye off her._

_Luffy: Well I asked you a question... _

_Zoro was nervous talking to her with a blush_

_Luffy: Are you going to talk... or just sit there... _

_Zoro: I am here to try to restore you... and tell you all the things you done for us and did..._

_Luffy: Oh really what did I do for you straw hat pirates...? _

_Zoro: it all started when you recruited me to join your crew... I was your first member you saved me at shell town... and got my swords back... plus we both made a vow together... that I would be the world's greatest swordsman and that I will never be defeated..! as he stared at her with his one eye._

_Luffy: I did that... she stared at him with a brow raised up._

_Zoro: yes Luffy Not only just me but the others as well_

_Luffy stared at him'_

_Zoro: You recruited Usopp and Nami since you saved both their villages and Saved the Shitty Cook's restaurant and recruited him as well _

_Luffy: those guys... _

_Zoro: Yes and you recruited Chopper Robin Franky and Brook _

_Luffy looked at him... as she saw visions of Nami Usopp Chopper Sanji Robin Franky and Brook._

_Luffy: And who are these guys again... _

_Zoro: Your friends... _

_Luffy: Friends... _

_Zoro: When you wake up in the morning your going to try to have breakfast with us.. so everyone can try to restore you _

_Luffy: Alright... as she laid down on her bed_

_Zoro: Oh and Luffy.. _

_Luffy: Yes Pirate hunter.. _

_Zoro kissed her cheek_

_Luffy blushed in surprise looking at him! _

_Luffy: You ki-kissed my cheek! you do know I'm married! to the fleet admiral! _

_Zoro: I don't care... with a smirk._

_Zoro: And call me Zoro... Luffy.. as he was heading to the door._

_Luffy: O-Ok... Zoro... as she watched him leave her quarters._

_Luffy how ever felt a pang in her heart as her body got hot..._

_Luffy: Why do I feel so hot... as she touched herself.. _

_Luffy: Is it because of the swordsman... with a light blush on her face.._

_Luffy: No No! I cant think of that pirate! I'm married to akainu! a marine fleet admiral not some pirate! as she laid down closing her eyes.._

**_With Zoro on the deck of the sunny_**

_Zoro: She is cute... _

_Zoro: I really think I should had kissed her on the lips when I had the chance... zoro said to himself._

_Zoro: Luffy we will restore you... and I will be by your side... as he stared off into the Moon thinking of her._

_Zoro: And that Magma Bastard... when I see him again.. I swear I will cut him up to pieces... he said to himself burning a image of akainu in his head_

_Zoro: And since Aokiji died... against akainu I will avenge the ice admiral... since he helped us... _

_Zoro: But what's more important now is that restore our captain to who she is now.. he said to himself_

**_IN THE MORNING IN MARINEFORD._**

_Akainu had returned to marineford but came back with lots of questions from other vice admirals and officers hearing what happened with their vacation _

_Akainu told his marines to put the kids in his office._

_Akainu sat in his chair while kizaru and a few other vice admirals and captains where there as they were in a meeting discussing what happened on the island._

_Akainu: Listen up all of you a incident had happened on the island me and vice admiral luffy were on... as he was smoking his cigar_

_Akainu: Former Admiral Aokiji had brought the neo marines to fight me trying to capture Luffy.. _

_The Vice Admirals gasped hearing this about Aokiji._

_Smoker stood there wide eyed as he listened.. _

_Akainu: But... aokiji and his neo marines were not alone... _

_Kizaru listened in his chair looking at akainu._

_Akainu: The straw hats the white beards and ivankov were there with him... _

_everyone gasped hearing about the whitebeards and the straw hats working together._

_Kizaru: Oooh so Kuzan-san... allied with the pirates and neo marines we onced hunted...? _

_Akainu: yes... but it was a plan for the straw hats to get luffy back... as magma boiled on his fist._

_Onigumo: What happened to Kuzan-san... _

_Akainu: I sent him to hell... I killed him this time... _

_All of the vice admirals and captains eyes widened at this._

_Kizaru's had no expression about his former comrade killed.. _

_Smoker's eyes widened as his mouth widened.. _

_Smoker: Ku-Kuzan died... he said in a shock tone... with his mouth agape as he remembered what kuzan did for smoker on punk hazard.._

_Akainu: the bastard got in my way.. so I killed him... he allied with the pirates and neo marines... plus helped the straw hats save luffy.. so he deserved to die.. _

_Akainu: Now that Vice Admiral Monkey D. Luffy was taken by the straw hats we are sending all marines out to find her... and raise the straw hats bounties for this so as of now... I want all vice admirals to off on a search party for Luffy and bring her back here! _

_Vice Admirals: yes Sir! _

_Akainu: Deploy all SHIPS! to find her and bring her back! _

_Kizaru: Mind If I take charge of this search party sakazuki..? i'll lead the whole fleet to find luffy.._

_Akainu: Fine I will leave this to you... _

_Kizaru: What would you want me to do with the straw hats once I find them? _

_Akainu: I will decide that... once you find them... but... I got something else _

_Akainu: When you find the straw hats... and get luffy back.. I want you to bring The pirate hunter... _

_Kizaru: Why...? _

_Akainu: You will see... as he had a devil smile on his face_

_Kizaru: Ok.. as he walked to go get on a ship and lead the search party._

_Akainu for his part went to his officer where his kids were._

_Blaze and Scarlet stared at their father as red didn't..._

_Akainu: Don't worry... your mother will be found... and brought back here.. _

_Akainu: I cant let the straw hats restore her... she will remember again... _

_Akainu turned to his closet as he grabbed out a suit case opening it as he saw the needle drug VegaPunk gave him_

_Akainu picked up the large needle looking it at._

_Akainu: Incase she does remember I'm using this on her.. to make her forget... for good_

_Akainu now pulled out a wanted poster of Zoro.._

_Akainu: And as for you.. Pirate Hunter.. once I get luffy back in my grasp... I will force her to kill you... or do something even more better with you since your a wild card... he smirked looking at the wanted poster of zoro._

_Akainu: I have something special for the pirate hunter.. once he's captured... but since he has a crush on my luffy... I will force her to break his heart.. then have her kill him... he smiled evilly_

_Akainu: And as for the rest of the straw hats they can be sent to impel down for all I care... but The Pirate Hunter can get executed.. by his own captain! the red admiral laughed evil thinking about Luffy killing zoro._

**_SOMEWHERE IN THE NEW WORLD._**

_Somewhere out in the new world on a raft and a giant colossal creature._

_It was The Black Beard Pirates raiding a island who were eating and drinking._

_BlackBeard: Zehahahahaha! Ooh this is fun! as he ate a piece of his cherry pie._

_Burguess: Wee Hahahahaha! your right captain! what do you think we should do now! _

_Shiryu: We need some information knowing the navy are in the new world and we cant start trouble with them.. _

_Black Beard: Zehahaha No need to worry about the Navy! we are stronger they wouldn't be dumb enough to mess with us! as he finished his cherry pie._

_Laffite: Well captain I will say this... but if you have not noticed sooner Monkey D. Luffy.._

_Black Beard: Eh? Straw Hat what about her... since I hear he's a female.. now._

_Laffite: Well on our last trip I had heard a convo from the marines that Monkey D. Luffy is a vice admiral... of the navy.._

_Black beard's eyes widened as he looked at his navigator._

_Black Beard: A Vice Admiral? hmm _

_Laffite: Yes_

_Black Beard Put his hand under his chin thinking about Luffy_

_Burgess: Wee Hahaha! so? why should we worry about Straw hat being a vice admiral its not like she can defeat us.._

_Shiryu: Idiot... are you even listening to what you are saying...?_

_Burgess: Is there a problem? Shiryu of the rain? _

_Vasco Shot and Devin and the others were sitting there watching this as Angur held his rifle_

_BlackBeard: Hmmm _

_Laffite: What are your thoughts on captain? as he stared at blackbeard._

_Blackbeard: hmmm I am interested with Straw hat... with a evil grin on his face._

_His crew stared at him with wide eyes.._

_Burguess: Bu-But captain you can't be serious! _

_Shiryu: Do you have any idea that she's with the Navy and is the fleet admiral's wife... _

_BlackBeard: I don't give a shit about Akainu I will defeat the magma bastard and take her for myself! ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_The crew were still shell shocked of this as Black Beard kept laughing evil._

_Blackbeard: Lets go Find out! More About Her and see where is she now! as he got up going to his raft as his crew followed him_

**_THE STRAW HAT'S BREAKFAST._**

_On the Sunny it was morning as Sanji was cooking a nice breakfast for his crew and cooked a special plate for Luffy._

_Franky Ain Brook Chopper Nami Robin Usopp ivankov were heading to Sanji's kitchen to go eat breakfast as the only two who wasn't at the table was Zoro and Luffy._

_Nami: Where is Zoro? _

_Franky: Don't know? maybe he's training like always.._

_Sanji: Tch I know Moss head better not had any idea's with Luffy_

_Ivankov: What makes you think that Sanji-boy...?_

_Sanji: Well I just don't want him trying to be a pervert to our captain..._

_Usopp: Oh come on Like Zoro would have interest in luffy being a female... and besides your a pervert too sanji..._

_Sanji: AM NOT as his teeth replaced with shark teeth glaring at usopp._

_Nami Looked at Robin and came over to her.._

_Nami: Robin... why don't you go see where Zoro is... and try bringing him and Luffy down here _

_Robin : Sure Nami-San._

_Robin had walked off to go to the captain's quarters where Luffy was sleeping in as she opened the door softly hoping not to wake luffy up._

_Robin Smiled seeing Luffy sleep peaceful as she glanced at a green headed swordsman who was sitting on a chair near Luffy's bed._

_Zoro was sleep as he had his hand on luffy's long black raven hair.._

_Robin also showed a small smile to zoro touching Luffy's hair_

_Luffy: Mmm... she moaned in sleep._

_Robin: Captain-San Mr. Swordsman wake up please she said softy using her hana hana no mi powers to shake them softly waking both luffy and zoro up._

_Zoro: Eh..? morning already? _

_Luffy: hmm... as she rubbed her eyes._

_Zoro and Luffy looked at each other luffy had a slight blush on her face noticing that zoro is touching her hair.. _

_Zoro face had a light blush realizing what's doing to her hair._

_Robin: Are you two coming for breakfast?_

_Zoro and Luffy: Bearkfast? _

_Robin: Yes Cook-san and the others are waiting for you two are you coming?_

_Zoro: Yeah tell prince of retardia we coming as he got luffy out of bed carrying her in a bridal style._

_Luffy blushed when she was in his arms._

_Luffy; Why are you carrying me?! _

_Zoro: Well I think its best I shouldn't walk you... just carry you.. as he blushed a little._

_Robin had showed zoro and luffy to the kitchen knowing how zoro always get lost in directions so she leads them to the kitchen._

_The others stopped eating as they turned their heads to the kitchen door waiting for robin luffy and zoro to come in._

_Nami: Luffy good mor- as she stopped talking looking at Zoro holding luffy_

_Luffy: Uh... hey cat burglar _

_Everyone's eyes widened seeing Zoro holding their captain in a bridal style.. both luffy and zoro were blushing while robin had a smile on her face._

_Sanji: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH LUFFY-CHAN! PUT HER DOWN AND LET HER WALK MOSS HEAD! as flames emitted around the cook yelling at zoro_

_Zoro: I AM CARRYING HER SHITTY-COOK SHE DOESNT NEED TO WALK! he yelled back at sanji with shark teeth._

_Sanji: You bastard! THAT IS NO WAY TO CARRY A LADY! _

_Zoro: You better be glad I'm not pulling my swords out to even fight you Pervert-cook!_

_Luffy looked at both zoro and sanji.._

_Luffy: Uh.. can I sit down now... _

_Zoro stopped as he glared at luffy._

_Zoro: Sure... as he pulled out a chair for luffy and he grabbed himself a chair to sit by her._

_this caused everyone to stare in shock at the two._

_Zoro pushed her plate to her as she grabs a fork and a knife._

_Everyone was still shocked that she grabbed a fork and a knife going to eat lady like.. and not like how she eats regularly. _

_Nami: The hell... was that... she said in her head couldn't even form any words after seeing how Zoro was acting towards luffy._

_Usopp tried to form words but couldn't... even Chopper tried to talk._

_Sanji had flames emitted around looking at his rival holding his captain and being so gentleman like towards her._

_Luffy: Uhh... as she looked around_

_Zoro: Hmm as he noticed how everyone was looking at him and luffy._

_Brook: Ehh Zoro-San... your really a gentleman towards Luffy-San._

_Franky lifted his shades up with eyes wide looking at Zoro and Luffy._

_Robin: So Captain-San how is the breakfast? _

_Luffy: One Nico Robin I am not your captain I am Vice Admiral Luffy of the Navy. she said in a firm voice._

_Robin: Well Miss Vice Admiral-San how was your breakfast._

_Luffy: Its very good thank you for asking as she took another bite out of her eggs and drank some orange juice._

_Robin: So tell me Vice Admiral-San... what's it like being a marine... and not a pirate..._

_Luffy had thought about it. _

_Everyone looked at her waiting for her to talk._

_Luffy: I really don't remember being a pirate... all I am is a marine vice admiral of marine HQ._

_Luffy: Ever Since akainu has trained me to become the greatest marine soldier I think its great to be a marine... _

_Everyone paled at the thought of her saying this._

_Zoro: That magma bastard... he said in thought of the mention of Akainu. _

_Nami: Luffy she said with worry... in her thoughts_

_Sanji bit down on his cigarette in anger because of what akainu has done to his captain._

_Everyone had anger in their minds for what akainu done to her... and swore that they would get their revenge... _

_Ivankov: I wonder how dragon-san... will say about this... the okama said in thought._

_Luffy: Any more questions... straw hat pirates... _

_Usopp: yeah... I have one... luffy _

_Luffy: That's Vice Admiral Luffy to you.. sogeking Usopp... as she glared at the long noised man._

_Usopp paled a little from her glare._

_Usopp: S-Sure... vice admiral luffy..._

_Luffy: Thank you_

_Usopp: Well... first off... Vice Admiral Luffy... ummm the long noised stammered scared to even look at her._

_Luffy stared at him._

_Usopp: So... tell us... why did you try to kill ain... and threaten us... _

_Luffy had taken a thought about that_

_Luffy: Kill Ain.. and you straw hats..._

_The Straw Hats Ivankov and Ain stared at her waiting for her to answer._

_Luffy: Well... I uh.. she stopped as she heard a voice in her head._

_?: You will kill those straw hats... _

_Luffy paled as her eyes widened as she went into a trance._

**_Luffy's Inner World._**

_Luffy looked around as she was in her world... _

_Luffy: Where am I...? _

_?: Your in your inner world... _

_Luffy turned around and glared at the one who said that right when she saw "her" her eyes widened in fear._

_Luffy: Who... are you... she looked at the shadowed figure who was in the shadows_

_?: who am I? who am ? I am you of course... with a evil grin on her face._

_Evil Luffy Sakazuki: I am you... of course... this the first time we met eh? my name Is Luffy Sakazuki... I am your split personality... she said with a grin._

_Luffy stared with horror at her evil twin._

_Luffy Sakazuki smiled with a evil laugh looking at her good side.._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Surprised to see that I am your evil side!? _

_Luffy: Your me!? _

_Luffy Sakazuki: Of course I am idiot! I'm the one who took control of you to kill those pirates then kill Binz. she said with a evil grin on her face._

_Luffy remembered all of that as her face was mixed with horror and confusion _

_Luffy sakazuki smiled as she licked a knife looking at Luffy_

_Luffy just was dumbfounded by looking at her evil self.._

_Luffy Sakazuki had very long black raven hair as she wears a vice admiral marine uniform with the color of red with a red flower on her chest similar to Akainu her teeth were shark like teeth and she had a sword attached to her waist plus a pistol in her marine coat her eyes are blood red and not black._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Stop looking at me so stupid Luffy.. she said with a vein popped on her forehead._

_Luffy backed away._

_Luffy Sakazuki: And since im apart of you.. I get to take control ... start off by killing those straw hats ivankov and Ain! then return to akainu!~ _

_Luffy: Wh-What! Wait don't Kill them! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: And why not?! those pirates are evil! you know damn well what akainu has told us! _

_Luffy: Look Not all pirates are Bad not the straw hats they seem nice! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: Bull Shit! stop saying that! ALL PIRATES ARE EVIL! AND MUST BE KILLED FOR JUSTICE! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: IF YOU DONT KILL THOSE STRAW HATS THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND FORCE YOU TO DO IT! _

_Luffy: NO! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: OUT MY WAY BITCH! _

**_Reality back on the straw hats ship._**

_Sanji: Luffy-Chan? as he waved his hand infront of her face._

_Luffy got out of her trance but her eyes changed red with a demon smile on her face._

_Nami noticed her look._

_Nami: Luffy? _

_Luffy Sakazuki smiled glaring at Nami._

_Ain face changed from shock to horror remembering that face of luffy._

_Ain: EVERYONE GET BACK FROM HER! _

_The straw hats and ivankov turned to ain_

_Robin: What you mean? Ain-San_

_Ain: GET AWAY FROM HER! NOW! _

_Zoro turned to Luffy and noticed her look_

_Luffy Sakazuki grabbed the kitchen Knife with a evil grin._

_Sanji: Ain-San what you mean stay away from Luffy-chan as he turned to Luffy but he met a blade stab his shoulder._

_Everyone's eyes widened in fear looking at luffy_

_Luffy Sakazuki: I GOT YOU NOW BLACKLEG! _

_Sanji:! as he looked at the knife in his shoulder._

_Zoro: LUFFY! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: NOW YOU STRAW HATS WILL DIE FOR JUSTICE! SHE SAID WITH A EVIL GRIN AS SHE LUNGED AT THE CREW._

**_To be continued._**

**_Well I am going to work on chapter 15 ok im glad you guys are loving this story on chapter 15 or 16 I will explain about evil Luffy on how she get a split personality like lets say for example if you seen happy tree friends and know the soldier bear flippy lets say Luffy is like that not to mention akainu been trying to turn her to a killing machine but pretty soon I will explain about evil luffy stay tuned for my fanfic fans._**


	15. Chapter 15

The Birth of Luffy Sakazuki

_**Well Here is chapter 15 my fans i hope you all will enjoy this chapter this will explain little of Evil Luffy maybe i will confirm the rest of it on chapter 16 anyway enjoy and review away! **_

_Luffy Sakazuki: Now! STRAW HATS DIE she lunged at the crew._

_Chopper And Usopp screamed at the top of their lunges as everyone ran out the kitchen to the deck of the sunny._

_Luffy Sakazuki laughed insanely licking sanji's blood off the knife she used as she went out where the crew were.._

_Everyone stared at her with fear._

_Zoro: Luffy SNAP OUT OF IT! as he grabbed his swords out._

_Nami grabbed her climi tact with thunder on it_

_Nami: Luffy! what has gotten into you!_

_Sanji: Luffy-Chan... as he stared at her with his hand on his wound he got from her._

_Luffy Sakazuki: What's gotten into me you say? lets just SAY I WANT TO KILL YOU she said with a huge grin._

_Usopp: EEEHHH! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!? As he screamed._

_Ivankov: STRAW-GIRL THIS ISNT YOU PLEASE REMEMBER US!_

_Brook: LUFFY-SAN!_

_Franky: CHOPPER-BRO MAKE A SEDATIVE NOW!_

_Robin: Franky's RIGHT sedate her!_

_Chopper: R-Right! as he rushed to his doctor door untill_

_Luffy Sakazuki: TOO SLOW REINDEER BOY! as she threw her knife at his hat pinning him to the wall_

_Chopper: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! LUFFY SOMEONE HELP ME!_

_Robin: LUFFY!_

_Zoro growled looking at his captain._

_Zoro: LUFFY STOP THIS NOW!_

_Luffy Sakazuki: i Don't TAKE ORDERS FROM PIRATES! as she pulled out another knife walking to the straw hats._

_Zoro: USOPP!_

_Usopp looked at zoro and repied yes._

_Zoro: Help Chopper down and take him to his doctor room while we HANDLE LUFFY HURRY!_

_Usopp: ON IT as he rushed at chopper who was still hanging to the wall._

_Luffy Sakazuki laughed evil as she was surrounded by Zoro Nami Brook Franky Robin Ivankov Ain. Sanji couldnt help them because he was wounded by luffy and cant kick a girl._

_Luffy Sakazuki: hehehehehehe~ now this is FUN_

_Nami: LUFFY PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT THIS ISNT LIKE YOU AT ALL PLEASE_

_Luffy Sakazuki: Listen orange haired bitch I'm not your "Luffy" I am Luffy Sakazuki! not that pathectic bitch! _

_Nami felt her heart broken after being called that by her former captain as tears ran down her face._

_Luffy: You hear that I AM NOT THE LUFFY YOU ONCE KNEW I AM LUFFY SAKAZUKI! she yelled as she glared at the straw hats who surrounded her._

_Franky: Luffy-Sis! STOP as he aimed his strong right at her._

_Franky: STRONG RIGHT! as he launched his fist at her until she caught it and slammed him to the ground_

_Franky: ACK! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: Finger Pistol! as she stabbed her finger into Franky._

_Franky: UUGH! as she hardened her fist and hit his stomach hard causing him to fall on his knees_

_Brook: FRANKY-SAN as he pulled out his sword cane_

_Before he could do anything Luffy hit her hard fists into brook and slammed him to the ground._

_Nami: I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU DOING THIS LUFFY SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY as she raised her clima tact imbued with thunder going to shock luffy_

_Nami charged at Luffy as luffy dodged and kept dodging from Nami's attack_

_Nami swinged her clima tact at Luffy but luffy countered it and took it out Nami's hand and used the weapon against her._

_Nami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! as Luffy punched her jaw with haki hard fist then knee'd her stomach._

_Sanji: NAMI-SAN! _

_Zoro: NAMI _

_Robin eyes widened in horror._

_Zoro: CHOPPER ANYTIME NOW! he yelled _

_Chopper: ALMOST DONE he yelled out the door while Usopp stared with horror _

_Robin: I HAVE TO STOP HER she raised her arms up but luffy sakazuki appeared infront of robin and smacked her face and pushed her to the ground._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Too slow... Devil's child Nico Robin.. I know everything about your Devil fruit... try one false move and I will end up breaking your limbs. she said in a cold voice until Ivankov kicked her._

_Luffy Sakazuki glared at the okama in hate narrowing her eyes._

_Robin had a shocked face looking at Luffy._

_Ivankov: LISTEN STRAW-GIRL YOU HAVE TO STOP YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR WITH BEATING YOUR OWN FRIENDS I WILL STOP YOU MYSELF BY TURNING YOU BACK TO A MALE! As he charged at her with his hormone nails ready to stab her._

_Zoro: IVANKOV NO! as he saw what the okama was going to inject her with it._

_Ivankov: ITS THE ONLY WAY ZORO-BOY he still charged at her._

_Luffy Sakazuki had no expression on her face as she glared at Ivankov as she went into gear 2nd. and vanished._

_Ivankov: HUH WHERE DID SHE GO!? _

_Luffy Sakazuki: GUM GUM GEPPO JET PISTOL! as she appeared aimed it at the okama's back breaking his spine._

_Ivankov: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! bones cracked in his spine as he fell on the ground... not able to move._

_Ivankov: MY SPINE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: I knew you was gonna try that... you was stupid to pull that move... as she came to the okama.._

_Luffy Sakazuki: I hope you die a painful death... Crossdresser... in a cold voice as she glared at him readying her fist hardened with Armament Haki._

_Ain: STOP IT NOW! she rushed at Luffy with A combat Knife_

_Ain: YOU MONSTER STOP IT LEAVE THEM ALONE she rushed at Luffy_

_Luffy Sakazuki grinned looking at Ain._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Bitch... your going to throw your life away just coming at me as she vanished and tripped Ain._

_Ain: OOF she fell on the ground._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Now... she took the knife from Ain as she looked at Ain with a murderous grin._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Now I get the chance to kill you... like I always WANTED! as she dived the Knife aiming it at Ain's Heart._

_Ain had a face of horror and shock._

_Luffy Sakazuki almost stabbed her until the knife was intervened by two katana swords._

_Luffy Sakazuki Looked up and saw who stopped her death blow._

_Zoro Blocked the knife as he glared at Luffy Sakazuki and pushed her off._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Pirate Hunter wants to fight too? _

_Zoro said nothing as he glared at her with one eye._

_The injured straw hats who was beaten by Luffy stared at Luffy and Zoro staring at each other._

_Usopp: Is it DONE CHOPPER?! _

_Chopper had the sedative ready._

_Chopper: DONE LETS GO STOP LUFFY_

_Zoro: I don't know what has gotten into you luffy... but it looks like I have to stop you... Look around you!_

_Luffy Sakazuki stared at Zoro in disgust._

**_Luffy's Inner World._**

_Luffy: NO NO DONT HURT HIM NOT ZORO! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: SHUT UP JUST SIT DOWN AND WATCH ME HURT HIM! _

_Luffy: Why am I letting her do this... I must do something... _

**_Back on sunny in reality,._**

_Luffy Sakazuki: heh I will kill you Pirate Hunter then the rest of the CREW! she lunged at him with her knife._

_Zoro got his third sword out placing it in his mouth and charged at Luffy__.__Luffy Sakazuki: LETS SEE CAN YOU BE ABLE TO BEAT ME! as she knee's his got with armament Haki._

_Zoro grunted as he slashed his swords at her while her knife clashed with his three swords. they both eyed to eyed at each other while they clashed._

_Luffy Sakazuki pressed her knife harder pushing his swords off._

_Zoro struggled as he pressed his swords against her knife in the clash._

_Zoro: She's gotten stronger... he said in thought._

_Luffy Sakazuki: I admire his sword skills but he hasn't seen mine she said in thought staring at him._

_Nami and the others watched in awe but had tears in their eyes seeing their captain becomes this monster... this wasn't the Luffy they knew this was a different luffy on a Whole different level. they want the sweet and kind stupid Luffy they knew not the monster who tends to kill them.._

_While Luffy Sakazuki and Zoro were still clashing Luffy Sakazuki gained the upper hand by throwing Zoro off and Cut his chest with her knife_

_Zoro: Nghhh! As he got cut._

_Nami: ZORO_

_Zoro grunted as he stared at Luffy Sakazuki._

_Luffy Sakazuki: So weak... you don't stand a CHANCE! Gum Gum Bazooka! as she impacted his chest causing blood to spit out his mouth._

_Robin and the others eyes widened in horror._

_Zoro Fell to his knees._

_Luffy Sakazuki Came to Him and picked up one of his swords._

_Luffy Sakazuki: heh Any Last words... Pirate Hunter? _

_Zoro: Luffy... I know that your not.. like this... you must SNAP OUT OF IT YOU WOULDNT KILL YOUR OWN FIRST MATE! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: One thing: I'm not your captain anymore I am a vice admiral of the NAVY! _

**_In Luffy's Inner World._**

_Luffy: NO! STOP DONT YOU DARE KILL HIM! she lunged at Luffy Sakazuki._

_Luffy Sakazuki: EH!? she got tackled_

_Both Luffy's were on the ground fighting_

_Luffy: STOP I WONT LET YOU KILL HIM! GO AWAY! YOU MONSTER! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: GUUH! GET OUT OF MY WAY! _

**_Back on the sunny._**

_Luffy Sakazuki: DI- NO! _

_Zoro: Huh? as he stared at Luffy._

_Luffy Sakazuki: YOUR IN THE WAY LUFFY STOP IT STOP GETTING IN MY WAY! I WAS ABOUT TO KILL HIM! _

_The others who were defeated stared with shock and confusion looking at Luffy like she was mental._

_Luffy: I WONT LET YOU HURT HIM LEAVE ZORO ALONE! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: GET OUT OF MY WAY! ITS OVER IM GOING TO KILL HIM! as she Punched herself._

_Luffy: NO I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE! _

_Chopper appeared running to Luffy with the sedative._

_Zoro: DO IT NOW CHOPPER SADATE HER!_

_Chopper: OK AAAHH _

_Luffy Sakazuki: I WANT TO KILL THEM LUFFY LET GO OF ME! NO- as she got injected with the sedative.._

_it was all over... now Luffy fell to the ground while the needle was still in her._

_Everyone tried to get up to go to luffy._

_Luffy was no longer Luffy Sakazuki as her eyes returned to normal and slowly closed her eyes._

_Zoro: Got up picking up his swords sheathing them_

_Usopp: Is it over... is she sleep..._

_Chopper checked Luffy._

_Chopper: She's Ok.. for now.. _

_Nami: Make sure she has no knives on her... she got up... looking at luffy_

_Zoro: Chopper your going to have to treat everyone... especially Ivankov... he's got the worse..._

_Invankov injected himself with his needles healing him..._

_Ivankov: Its fine... I'll be fine... my wounds need to heal... _

_Ivankov: OOOH AAAAAAAH he felt his bones creak trying to heal.._

_Nami: We have to chain her back in bed... with more seastone we can't risk her going crazy again..._

_Sanji: Nami-San is right... _

_Franky: I will make the door seastone... so she won't try anything... _

_Robin: No that won't be necessary... Just cuff her and chain her... _

_Usopp: Is everyone ok? _

_Brook: I am ok but glad my bones wasn't broke Yohohohohoho! _

_Franky: So... what to do now... _

_Robin stared at Luffy with a look of concern on her face._

_Nami noticed Robin's look_

_Nami: What's wrong Robin? as the rest of the straw hats Ain and Ivankov looked at her._

_Robin: Hmmm as a memory came to Robin._

_Luffy Sakazuki: GET OUT OF THE WAY LUFFY! _

_Luffy: I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!_

_The memory ended as robin had her hand under her chin_

_Nami: Robin? _

_Robin: yes as she stared at her crew._

_Nami: Is something wrong..?_

_Robin: Well I would like to have a word about this "Luffy Sakazuki"_

_The others stared at her with wonder._

_Robin: I believe Luffy Sakazuki... is Luffy's split personality... _

_Nami and the others paled at the thought of luffy having a split personality..._

_Robin: Besides the Luffy we knew would never be the killing type... so In my theory I think Akainu... as she stopped talking._

_Zoro: Think? _

_Ain: ..._

_Robin: I think Akainu has something to do with this... he made her into a killing machine... not to mention he has trained her into a vice admiral... _

_Zoro: So your saying that... Luffy Sakazuki is luffy's like evil personality... _

_Robin: I believe so... because I realized how the real luffy we knew stopped her evil self... _

_Nami: Im so scared of this new luffy... right now... she's scary and unstoppable... _

_Usopp: I WANT OUR LUFFY BACK I DONT WANT OUR CAPTAIN TO BE A KILLER he cried with fear._

_Chopper: ME TOO WE NEED TO HEAL HER! AND RESTORE HER! he cried_

_Zoro balled his fists up in anger as he glanced at his sleeping captain._

_Brook: Is there a way to cure Luffy... to get rid of her evil self? _

_Robin: There might be a way... we need to figure that out..._

_Franky: Yeah we need to before her evil self comes back and kills us all... _

_Ain looked at Luffy._

_Nami: Ok new rule... we need to make sure that we keep a few weapons away from her on this ship... that includes knives sharp weapons Zoro keep your swords close... we can't risk her to go crazy again... she almost killed us all today... _

_Everyone nodded._

_Robin: its wise to keep her cuffed... until we cure her and get this evil out of her... _

_Chopper: Your right... lets chain her up this sedative should keep her out for a few hours... _

_Nami and the others put luffy back in the captain's quarters she was wrapped in seastone chains and cuffed in bed as they left her there sleep as they walked out they locked the door to lock her in, While Luffy was still sedated Chopper tended to everyone's wounds._

_On the Deck of the sunny everyone was in a circle chatting about Luffy's evil side._

_Nami how ever was still terrified of Luffy on how she fought the crew_

_Sanji: Listen guys it wasn't her fault... she couldn't stop herself... _

_Zoro: Don't you think we know that... Its that HellHound's Fault who turned her into that monster... as a image of Akainu came to his mind_

_Robin: We need to figure out how are we gonna deal with this... we need the old luffy back.. _

_Usopp: Yeah and turn her to the sweet and kind luffy!_

_Ivankov: And once we fix straw-girl I will turn her back to a male! _

_Zoro glared at Ivankov with hate even though Ivankov didn't see the swordsman's glare but nami and robin noticed it..._

_Brook: I miss our luffy-san... to be a gentle soul and not so much of a killer... with a sad expression on his face remembering when she beated him down._

_Ain how ever had a angry look on her face remembering when luffy almost killed her.._

_Chopper had tears running down his face as he remembered tending to everyone's wounds from getting beaten by Luffy.._

_Chopper: Why is she like this... this isn't the luffy I KNOW! _

_Sanji: Chopper it will be fine ... we will fix Luffy-chan... and turn her back to the sweet and wonderful woman we all know! _

_Robin came to chopper and held him close she herself had tears running down her face thinking of how luffy attacked everyone... _

_Franky: How do we fix her and try getting rid of this evil in her...? as he stared at everyone._

_Nami sat there thinking of what could they do to fix luffy.._

_Usopp had a hand under his chin also thinking._

_Zoro glanced at the captain'[s quarters where luffy was locked up and maybe still sedated.._

_Robin: Hmmmm as she was still thinking..._

_Robin's eyes widened a bit as the idea came to her.._

_Robin: How about we take her to a exorcist... _

_Everyone's eyes widened looking at Robin like she was mental._

_Nami: TO A EXORCIST! ARE YOU SERIOUS! ROBIN she glared at the older women with horror._

_Zoro's one eye widened... at the thought of a exorcist.. _

_Chopper: what if I try examing her...? chopper said _

_Nami and the others glared at the young doctor with worry and fear._

_Robin: Chopper are you sure you want to try that...? she kept her blue eyes on the young reindeer. _

_Chopper: Well I need to know why is she like this... _

_Franky: But aren't you worried that she might go crazy again.. she did pin you to a wall with a knife... he said with a hint of worry_

_Chopper remembered when luffy pinned him to the wall with a knife._

_Chopper: Even if Luffy tried to Kill me I still want to help her! as the young doctor teared up._

_The straw hats stared at the young doctor with a sad smile as they knew he wanted to help their captain._

_Usopp: But chopper are you sure... you want to check on her.._

_The young reindeer nodded as robin stood up_

_Robin: Chopper_

_Chopper: yes? as he looked at the raven haired woman._

_Robin: We are counting on you to help our captain... as she put her hand on his head._

_Chopper smiled while the other's smiled at him hoping that he could help Luffy._

_Everyone got up and turned to the door where luffy was in her room still sleep until the crew moved her to chopper's doctor room._

**_In Luffy's Inner World._**

_Luffy woke up as she ended up in her inner world again but the world looked like The thousand Sunny _

_Luffy: Man what happened... I been knocked out...? _

_Luffy Sakazuki: No Dumb Ass... WE BOTH GOT SEDATED BECAUSE OF YOU GETTING IN MY WAY! as she scolded Luffy._

_Luffy: You again... she said in a annoyed tone not even happy to see her evil side again.._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Don't give me that Look! you better be glad I am not killing you! this is you're fault! if you hadn't got in the way I would had killed The Pirate Hunter and the rest of the Straw Hats! as she yelled at Luffy with a vein popped on her forehead._

_Luffy: I had to save them from you! as she pointed at Luffy Sakazuki with a Frown._

_Luffy: I really wished that you wasn't me! I don't understand how the hell am I this evil this isn't really me! _

_Luffy Sakazuki narrowed her eyes at Her gold side with a low snarl._

_Luffy Sakazuki: You Stupid Bitch you really want to know how I appeared!, because of Akainu! He made me! I am suppose to be the deadliest Marine! even a Admiral! He trained me! he made me dangerous! he made me strong! I will kill all pirates in this WORLD especially THE STRAW HATS! with a angry glare at Luffy._

_Luffy: YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE! AS SHE GOT CLOSE TO HER EVIL SIDE._

_Luffy Sakazuki: OH YOU WANNA STOP ME NOW HUH? YOU'RE NOT GETTING IN MY WAY! _

_Luffy: THEN I CAN KILL YOU IN THAT MATTER! _

_Luffy Sakazuki: IF YOU KILL ME YOU DIE WITH ME! _

_Luffy paled when she heard Luffy sakazuki said that._

_Luffy Sakazuki: WE ARE BOTH ONE OF THE SAME! IF YOU KILL ME THEN YOU DIE ALONG WITH ME! OR WORSE IF SOMEONE ELSE KILL'S YOU THEN I DIE WITH YOU! _

_Luffy: ... Since you mentioned that... we are going to be on terms... this is my body... now you listen here! _

_Luffy Sakazuki stood there with her arms folded under her breasts listening to Luffy._

_Luffy: this is my body! I do what I want! don't think that you run it! just because you're also me! for now you're just my inner marine! now those are my terms! she said in a firm voice at her Inner Marine._

_Luffy Sakazuki did smirk a bit with a nod._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Well then... lets work together on this... but once we or I wake up... I'm still plotting to kill the straw hats! then return to akainu! _

_Luffy Face palmed at her inner marine._

**_Back on reality on the sunny._**

_Chopper was operating on Luffy while she was still sleep chopper wasn't alone in his doctor room Nami , Robin Zoro , Sanji , and Usopp was in there with him looking at Luffy._

_Zoro kept his eye locked on Luffy's sleeping face._

_Robin and Nami noticed how he was looking at Luffy._

_Sanji was smoking his cigarette looking at his luffy-chan he still hated how akainu turned her into a killing machine._

_Usopp stood by Luffy's side looking at her._

_Chopper: Hmm... as he checked Luffy's body_

_Robin: So Chopper how is she? _

_Chopper: Well her body is healthy so she's in good condition... but I can't put my hoof on how she became so evil... there is also a slight chance that she has amnesia_

_Robin had her hand under her chin glancing at Luffy._

_Robin: I don't know what has akainu done to her... but I know he did something... to her to cause her to forget us and the fact he made her evil if I recall Luffy Sakazuki robin said in thought as she locked her eyes on her sleeping captain._

_Robin: Maybe I can try to figure this out... she said in thought._

_Chopper: Robin.. _

_Robin stood there looking at her captain_

_Chopper: Robin! he yelled as she was out of her trance looking at him_

_Robin: Yes Chopper? _

_Chopper: Are you ok? you seem troubled about something_

_Robin: Not at all Chopper right now I have to go. with a smile as she lied to him._

_Robin walked out as she went to the women's quarters._

**_In the Women's Quarters with Robin._**

_Robin looked in her book shelf to find something to learn about Luffy and her evil side._

_Robin went from book to book._

_Robin then found a book about evil personality's._

_Robin began reading it as she took a sip of her tea reading from paragraph to paragraph.._

_Robin: Hmmm.._

_Robin looked at something interesting... about the sentence._

_Robin began reading the sentence saying "The good of the person must fight the evil itself... within his or her body in order to gain full control"_

_Robin quickly remembered when Luffy tried to fight Luffy Sakazuki to take control over her body._

_Robin: I knew it... as she kept reading.. the sentence._

_Robin had been reading it for about a hour as she wrote some notes about it._

_Robin: Well.. we have a lot to learn about Luffy Sakazuki... she said to herself._

_Robin: whatever akainu has done to her our Luffy caused... her to have a evil violent side... this is something we never faced before... I think I need to tell the others about this... but also need a way to cure her back to the Luffy we once knew..._

_Robin had went to another book about mind control.. _

_Robin: Hmm since akainu had done something to her mind lets see about Mind control... as she opened the book reading the first sentence._

_Robin: "Those with no memory or has memory loss will be controlled mentally by someone with pure evil and of course will be corrupted with Malice Hatred Anger and Merciless." _

_Robin had a image of Akainu in her head seeing his face with malice and hatred matching to Luffy Sakazuki.. _

_Robin: Looks like I have a lot to discuss with the crew... after reading all this but I will need to see Young doctor Chopper to see if he can trace something... of how Luffy lost her memories of us... as she closed her book and walked out the room heading to Chopper._

**_Chopper's Doctor Room with Him Luffy and Robin._**

_Robin knocked on the door _

_Chopper: you may come in. as he was still operating on Luffy._

_Robin came in with her arms under her breasts._

_Chopper: Oh robin it's you how may I help you?. the young reindeer said looking at the older woman._

_Robin: Chopper I need you to try to trace a Drug in Luffy's body we need to find out now... i want to know if my theory on this is right or wrong.. _

_Chopper: Trace a drug..? he repeated looking at Luffy in her sleeping form... then looked back at Robin._

_Robin: Yes please can you do it? _

_Chopper: Sure I will do what ever it takes to trace a drug in Luffy._

_Robin smiled at the little reindeer doctor as she sat down watching him and waiting for him to begin._

_5 minutes later chopper began his operation on tracing the drug within luffy while robin was watching him sipping her tea._

_Chopper: Hmm lets see what this is.. right here... as he was still tracing the drug in her blood_

_Robin: You found something yet chopper? she said as her brow raised._

_Chopper: Hold on I'm still wait I think I found something! _

_Robin got up from her seat coming over to the small doctor to see the drug that was in their captain._

_Chopper: I wonder what is this..._

_Robin took a good long look at this drug as her eyes widened a bit with a hint of fear._

_Robin: Incense... he used that on her... _

_Chopper: what's Incense? as he looked at the older woman with confusion.._

_Robin: I think your too young to know about this chopper... but its some sort of drug for women... it causes women to have a sexual feeling...or lust for a man's body.. and I think akainu took advantage of luffy using this drug... and mind broken her..._

_Chopper eye's widened hearing this information.._

_Robin: Its time we have a talk about this with everyone... Chopper you can leave Luffy for now we're going to try to talk to everyone about my theory and information about Luffy Sakazuki... and the cause of her memory loss_

**_To Be Continued on chapter 16_**

**_(Author Note)_**

**_Well sorry I took long to write this... I been very busy the pass few days.. in real life but don't you worry I haven't forgotten about this story that you guys are all happy and proud about in chapter 16 is part two of the birth of Luffy Sakazuki and robin will explain her theory to the crew maybe I will add more moments I know you guys want to know what's with akainu and the kids I will add that part in chapter 16 and chapter 16 I might make it short or long but it depends on how I write the chapter so you guys just wait till I load up Chap 16_**


	16. Chapter 16

_The Birth of Luffy Sakazuki Part Two _

**_(Author Note) Ok here is part two of Luffy Sakazuki do review away and enjoy on how I do this story I'm gonna make more exciting plots and idea's to this chapter if I can._**

**_In chopper's Doctor Room with Robin And Chopper along with a sleeping Luffy_**

_Robin: Its time we tell everyone my theory Chopper as she got up going to the door as he followed her._

**_On The Deck of the sunny._**

_Robin and chopper appeared as nami Usopp and brook were sitting down looking at the two._

_Usopp: Oh Hey chopper how is luffy doing? _

_Chopper: Fine for now_

_Nami: That's great chopper.. robin how about you..? _

_Robin: There's something I'd like to discuss to you all Miss Nami can you gather the others? as she said in a firm voice._

_Nami: U-Uh.. sure... as she stood up calling up everyone._

_Zoro Franky Sanji Ain and Ivankov appeared as they were called by Nami._

_Zoro: What's the deal now? is it about Luffy?_

_Nami: not sure but Robin has something to say to us all. as she looked at the green headed swordsman_

_Robin: Listen up everyone.. as everyone turned their eyes at the older woman._

_Robin: I have be studying about Luffy Sakazuki... she said in a monotone voice which made everyone pale about Luffy Sakazuki._

_Robin: The thing is Luffy Sakazuki is Luffy's split personality... _

_Everyone gasped except Zoro Sanji and Brook_

_Robin: But Part of Luffy is good... _

_Nami: What do you mean Part of Luffy is good? with a brow raised._

_Robin: Well in my book it said "The good of the person must fight the evil itself within his or her body to gain full control" in other words... luffy was fighting her evil self that day which stopped Luffy Sakazuki from trying to kill Zoro.._

_Zoro's eye widened a bit as he remembered that moment when she tried to kill him but stopped her evil self._

_Robin: And since she has lost her memory... I will tell that.. _

_Usopp: You know how she lost her memory!?_

_Sanji: Good Work! Robin-chan! now we will be able to fix her! _

_Robin: I'm not finished yet... there's more... and this has something to do with akainu..._

_Everyone's expressions changed to Anger at the mention of the red admiral.._

_Robin: he drugged luffy.._

_Nami: Drugged her with what..? _

_Robin: I had asked chopper if he could trace the drug within her yet he found it... robin paused for a moment_

_Robin: This Drug is incense... _

_Everyone's Eyes widened in horror some of them knew what incense was but not no one else.._

_Usopp: Incense? what is that? _

_ Robin: Its a drug... it makes a woman or a man lust for one another... and have sexual feelings ... but akainu used it on Luffy... and not himself which is how he raped Luffy and broken her... mind... _

_Everyone Gasped in horror as their eyes widened at this information... _

_Nami: So... what can we do now...? as she looked at the older woman._

_Robin: Well I am still studying this problem and Luffy Sakazuki_

_Everyone nodded._

_Ivankov: Wait Robin-girl _

_Robin and the other's turned to the big headed okama waiting for him to say something _

_Robin: What is it Iva-San? she said with a brow raised._

_Ivankov: Do you think if I turned her to a male... would that help or change something within her?_

_This caused Zoro to growl as he was getting up going to draw his swords out on Ivankov.._

_Robin Noticed this as her eyes widened in horror_

_Robin: ZORO! WAIT as she raised her arms getting ready to use her power to restrain him._

_The other's noticed as well shocked.._

_Sanji: What do you think you're doing Moss Head! as he got in Zoro's face_

_Zoro: Get Out my Way! I'm going to kill him! _

_Sanji: WHY KILL HIM!? as he tried to push Zoro back from getting to ivankov._

_Nami: ZORO WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! she screamed in horror._

_Ivankov: ZORO-BOY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! DON'T YOU WANT STRAW-GIRL BACK AS A MAN!? he said as he backed away from Zoro._

_Zoro: NO I DON'T WANT LUFFY AS A MAN! he yelled not realizing what he just said_

_This made the crew mouths went agape and eyes widened in horror hearing what he just said_

**_With Luffy in Chopper's room._**

_Luffy was sound asleep as she was dreaming but in her dream was nothing but a nightmare as she cringed and rolled._

_Luffy Sakazuki was in her dream sitting on a pile of dead Pirates that she murdered as luffy was looking at her inner marine self_

_Luffy: Why must you kill every pirate you see..? _

_Luffy Sakazuki: They are evil they deserve to die and not Live. as she flipped her knife which was covered in blood._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Sooner or later you're letting me kill those straw hats! as she licked the blood off her knife_

_Luffy: NO You are not killing them remember this is my "BODY" she spat at her inner marine self_

_Luffy Sakazuki scowled at her goody goody self as she turned away._

_Luffy sighed as she facepalmed _

_Luffy Sakazuki: Wish I was at marinefored with akainu again and see Our kids... _

_Luffy: Look I want to see them too but..._

_Luffy Sakazuki: "But what?" you busy fiddling with the straw hats... not even caring to kill them and return to OUR HOME WITH AKAINU _

_Luffy: Look I will worry about that sometime soon but we don't have to kill anybody... luffy said in a monotone voice._

_Luffy Sakazuki: Oh well we are going to kill someone in a sarcastic tone she said looking at her nicer self._

_Luffy just stared at her inner marine self in disgust_

**_Back with the Crew and Zoro._**

_Nami: I can't believe he just said that... Nami said in thought with wide eyes as her mouth was agape_

_Robin's eyes widened when she heard him standing next to Nami._

_Ivankov just had a face of horror and shock.._

_Zoro stood there as he realized what he just said until now he looked at everyone who was casting weird reactions and shocked reactions as the green headed swordsman ran up to his gym locking himself in never coming out._

_Usopp: D-D-Did you hear what Zoro just said... the sniper asked with shock on his face_

_Sanji however went to go see the green headed swordsman himself until he was stopped by Robin_

_Robin shook her head telling Sanji to let him go.. as he understand but he looked up at the gym in disgust_

**_In Zoro's Gym room_**

_Zoro banged his head in a wall a few times upset with himself after what he said to everyone about the fact he doesn't want luffy back as a Man._

_Zoro: Damn it all... now they might know... that I have feelings for luffy... he said in disgust _

_Zoro: I really want "her" and don't want her back as a man... she's so beautiful... I can't stop looking at her... I am not letting that cross dresser turn her back to a male... Zoro said as he stood by the window glancing at chopper's infirmary where luffy is being held at._

_Zoro's eyes shadowed as he stared at the infirmary..._

_Zoro: I get her and restore her... _

_To Be continued._

**_Author Note: Sorry I took long writing this but have been very busy but currently making plans and best parts for the story... in the next chapter I might show a litte hint of the straw hats trying to figure out Zoro's Love and affection for Luffy but I am not going to show it all too much I know you guys are anxious to know what's with Akainu and the kids I will show that in the next chapter as promised and will also try to do a Zoro and Luffy moment So chapter 17 is coming just wait and review your thoughts on this chapter. _**


	17. Chapter 17

The Birth Of Luffy Sakazuki Part three

_**Author Note: Ok Ok everybody here is chapter 17 I am going to do better I might make this chapter short or make it a little longer and I will pull off some surprises in this chapter so just calm down and wait enjoy the story and review away.**_

**_In MarineFord with Akainu and the Kids._**

_Akainu is in his office writing down paper work with a angry expression still waiting for kizaru to look for luffy and bring her back... as a little magma boiled at the thought that it was his fault for letting the straw hats get to "his Luffy" and let Zoro take her from him if it wasn't for Aokijii Kuzan getting in the way. _

_Akainu: Borsalino... just what the hell is taking you so long to find luffy... and return her to me... the red admiral said in anger._

_Akainu: Let me just call him I'm tired of waiting... or I should depart and find her myself! As he grabbed a transponder snail calling Borsalino Kizaru._

**_Kizaru's Fleet the search party for Luffy._**

_Kizaru was on his ship standing on the deck staring at the water and many marine warships with vice admirals._

_His transponder snail was ringing as he answered it._

_Kizaru: hello this is Borsalino how may I help you? he asked_

_Akainu was on the other end_

_Akainu: What is taking you so long? he said in a annoyed tone._

_Kizaru: Oh it's you Sakazuki didn't notice you. with a smirk on his face._

_Akainu: Any luck finding her... _

_Kizaru: Well we are still searching Sakazuki so just sit there and relax we promise to bring back you're little marine doll... with a light smirk_

_Akainu: you better find her because I am at the point of finding her myself you and the vice admirals are taking too long! as magma boiled on his fist._

_Kizaru: Don't worry Sakazuki you have to trust us and be patient... we will be sure to bring her back I will scatter all the vice admirals to different locations to look for her in the new world... as he gazed at the horizon as the wind blowing making his marine coat sway in the air._

_Akainu: Good Idea you make sure you do that... who knows what the straw hats could do to her I know they are trying to turn her back to a man and restore her memories but you MUST get her back before she remembers a thing or gets turned into a man! I am trusting you on this mission Borsalino! _

_Kizaru: Very well I will get her but listen to this I heard a rumor that the black beard pirates have been stirring trouble in the new world.._

_Akainu: And what of it? he raised a brow listening._

_Kizaru: Well from my theory they seem to be on the move after something..? _

_Akainu: Well I don't give a damn about black beard I just want Luffy back... and the straw hats can be put behind bars... and as for Pirate Hunter I still want his head he said in a hint of anger._

_Kizaru: Oh well alright but what if black beard were to chase after Vice admiral Luffy? _

_Akainu's eyes narrowed at the thought of that happening._

_Akainu: He wouldn't be dumb enough to try that... besides he's not interested in her and even if he were to do something like that I'd boil his fat ass into nothing but ashes... he said in a cold tone as a visage of killing Black Beard came to him._

_Akainu: Anyway continue your search Borsalino akainu said in a gruff voice._

_Kizaru: Will do sakazuki As the light admiral hanged up._

_Akainu sighed as he just sat in his chair looking at the paper to write as he grabbed his pen to start working._

_Right when he was about to write he heard his kids cry as he let out another sigh putting down his pen and went to the other room where the kids were held._

_Red, Blaze and Scarlet were crying very loud it was obvious that they missed their mother._

_Akainu had finally walked in as he stared at his kids as red stayed quiet while the other two had their hands out wanting their daddy to pick them up._

_Akainu however picked them up and sat in a chair holding them leaving red in the crib he didn't want to meet his father he only wants his mother's touch._

_Akainu glared at red with disgust his son still haven't accepted him._

_" Why must you still not favor me like the other two kids did..." Said Akainu. _

_" I don't understand why do you favor your mother more but not me..?" asked Akainu who still wasn't happy at the fact his son red had liked his mother better._

**_With The Straw Hats._**

They were shocked of what Zoro said. Zoro didn't want Luffy back as a male? why..?

Sanji stood there with his eye shadowed smoking a cigarette he stood there repeating Zoro's words in his mind that he didn't want Luffy back as a man sure Sanji liked Luffy as a woman but he felt like he needed luffy back as a male everyone needed luffy back to his male self and not some sadistic marine vice admiral woman but it wasn't her fault that made her sadistic it was Akainu's fault who corrupted their captain Sanji almost wanted to go up to Zoro's Gym and have a word with the swordsman but Robin told him to let Zoro go.. the cook sighed and walked off to the kitchen to wash dishes.

Nami and Robin were sitting down with some shocked reactions.

" I can't believe Zoro... said that... after all the trouble we went through getting her back from Akainu he doesn't even want Luffy turned back and just stay as a woman" Muttered Nami but whispered to Robin.

" I know... I really expected this to happen we both knew Zoro loves Luffy it seems we can't take away Zoro's love for his captain..." Robin Whispered back.

Nami Sighed as she rubbed her temples.

" So what are we going to do now...?" Asked Nami

" I do not know... I think it's best we do nothing and see how this plays out" Robin replied.

" And Zoro?" Nami continued

Robin said nothing as she glanced at the gym to where he was.

" Let's leave him alone... we already know he isn't happy so let's stay out of his way for now..." Robin said in a calm tone before walking off to the library to go read a novel leaving Nami alone.

Nami went to go do some navigating but before she could go she glanced to Zoro's gym to Luffy's infirmly she sighed and walked off.

Ivankov was sweating at how Zoro was going to murder him if he turned Straw girl back into a straw boy dragon had ordered him to change Luffy back but the pirate hunter is stopping him.

Everyone was shocked about this of Zoro not wanting Luffy changed back so it was now later at night Sanji had cooked dinner for everyone and left a plate for Luffy if she wakes up Zoro never came down for dinner he stayed in his gym all day not coming out the crew were worried about Zoro but they just don't know what to say to him about wanting luffy to stay as woman.

Midnight.

Everyone was fast asleep except Zoro...

Speaking of Zoro he stood outside his gym and glanced at chopper's infirmary his eye shadowed as he came down from his gym heading there to her.

He opened the door enough to not make noise she snuck in and closed the door behind him he even used the keys to lock himself in with her. After he did that he walked over to the sleeping black haired woman who was once his captain but turned into a bloodthirsty marine vice admiral. He caressed her soft skin on her face and then the locks of her hair

_" I'm alone in this room with her... it's now or never this is my only chance of getting her back..." _Zoro said in thought as he leaned his face in which was inches to her.

_" Luffy come back... to us come back to me..." _Thought Zoro as he placed his lips on her lips which only snapped open her eyes looking in his one only eye.

**" What the He-" Luffy Sakazuki was cut off as she fell on her knees clutching her heart In Luffy's Mindscape**

" Z-Z-Zoro!" Muffled Luffy in the kiss as he deepened the kiss.

_To Be continued._

**AN: I will show the rest and maybe a possible lemon **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry One Piece fans it's been a long time since I updated this story Red Dog and Monkey Girl sorry you guys almost thought I wasn't going to complete this story was you? Sorry that I made you all think that I have been so caught up in many other stories I've been working on and doing stuff in real life but I'm going to make it up to you on this chapter so enjoy and review away.**

Chapter 18: Zoro's Love.

"Oi"-Normal Talking

_"Zoro" _\- Thinking.

**"Justice"-Luffy Sakazuki**

_**"Akainu"-Luffy Sakazuki's thought's**_

* * *

Chopper's infirmary room.( An: Warning Possible Lemon)

* * *

Luffy and Zoro were now kissing? Zoro had kissed her?

" This is what I want Luffy... I have to change you the way you are and destroy your corruption that magma bastard did to you!" Zoro declared as he kissed her more and deepened it

Luffy couldn't believe what was going on he was kissing her the pirate hunter was kissing her!

**" NO NO NO KICK HIM OFF! NOW!" screamed Luffy Sakazuki as she clutched her heart that was hurting right when zoro kissed her something was effecting the marine vice admiral and she didn't like it.**

" I-I can't... kick him off for some reason his kiss... it's so tender... he'-" Luffy stated but was cut off by her inner marine.

**" KICK HIM OFF WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE LOYAL TO AKAINU NOT SOME DIRTY PIRATE HUNTER! DON'T YOU DARE FALL INTO HIM!" Shouted Luffy Sakazuki as her heart was still burning her as if something was wrong with her in Luffy's mindscape.**

Zoro deepened the kiss as she kissed back but part of her wanted to stop kissing him her inner marine suggested to stop kissing Zoro , Zoro saw this and noticed she was trying to resist but he groped her breasts which made her blush and moan.

" Zo-Zoro please... stop... get off of me!" Luffy shouted she stared into his eye.

" No Luffy this is the only way of saving you from this madness I won't let that magma bastard control you forever! you need your freedom back!" Zoro replied squeezing her breasts again making her moan more but he put his hand over her mouth so she won't be loud enough to wake up everyone.

" Wh-What are you talking about I belong to akainu I can't do this with you! I'm married!" Luffy said blushing still.

" I don't care!" He shouted as he kissed her and she kissed back wrapping her arms around him she couldn't stop herself from holding onto him and kissing him at the same time why was that? was her loyalty for Akainu was fading?.

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KICK HIM OFF DO SOMETHING! IF THIS KEEPS UP SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO ME!" Shouted Luffy Sakazuki she was on her knees with a blush on her face her eyes were narrowed and she still clutched her heart which was hurting her.**

Luffy ignored her inner marine and kept kissing and holding onto Zoro.

Zoro took off his shirt as she looked at his toned muscles boy she couldn't help how sexy he looked Akainu was toned but Zoro's toned body was better his abs were pumped she licked his chest getting a good taste of him she moaned.

" Luffy... let's do it... I want to do it with you..." Zoro said in a husky tone as she blushed drooling looking at him.

" F-Fine... do it to me... Zoro..." She said in a lusty tone looking at him as he pulled his pants off revealing his "big boy" to her that caused her eyes to widen.

**Luffy Sakazuki's eyes narrowed hard seeing what was her outter self was going to do.**

**" DON'T YOU DARE HAVE HIM FUCK US BOTH! DONT DO IT! LUFFY I'M BEGGING YOU IF YOU DO! AKAINU WILL KILL US IF HE KNEW WE WERE HAVING SEX WITH A PIRATE! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM PUT IT INSIDE US!" Begged Luffy Sakazuki.**

Luffy ignored her Inner marine and undressed naked showing her nude body to him he blushed looking at her body he saw her X mark on her chest were her breasts were right when she turned around his eye widened in horror seeing the large mark on her back Akainu put on her it had the marine's signature "Justice" on her back Zoro's eye narrowed knowing the magma bastard marked her like a dog. But he also stared at her

" Come Luffy..." He said huskily as she came to him and kissed him full on the lips she went down below and was licking the top of his member with a blush on her face he moaned as he watched her lick his own _Sword. _she put her mouth over the head and started sucking it for some reason she enjoyed this and loved his cock she kept sucking with her eyes closed as he put his hand on her black hair moaning looking at his marine turned captain suck him off like that.

**Luffy Sakazuki couldn't take it anymore she felt her eyes grow heavy as if she was going to pass out due to her heart hurting because of her outta self is fucking a pirate so with a loud thud she fell flat on the ground passed out.**

Luffy was done sucking Zero's cock as she climbed on his lap and kissed him as he wrapped his legs around her tongues were battling a whip lash and kissed more.

( MarineFord Akainu's office)

Akainu was writing paperwork since he put his kids to sleep before he could finish writing he twitched as his eyes narrowed he felt something twitch in his heart he didn't know why It did that but something told him that it wasn't right

( Back with Luffy in Zoro in the infirmly room)

Soft moans were being heard quietly as Zoro entered his cock into her pussy thrusting inside her walls which tightened around his cock.

"B-Be gentle... Zoro..." She said with a blush on her face looking into his eye as he nodded and did a slow thrust into her making her moan this was a bliss to her was this love...? she thought real love?

"More Zoro!" She moaned feeling him thrust inside her a little faster she could feel her pussy get tighter his "_sword"_ was impaling her womb the lovers were both sweating and moaning

" Y-Your so tight Luffy!" Grunted Zoro as he kept pushing his cock towards her womb she smiled weakly at him looking into his eye.

" Z-Zoro I'm so close to cumming!" She moaned as he was still grunting

" So am I! lets cum together! Luffy us potential Lovers!" Zoro declared before leaning into her face going to kiss her lips once again and she was going to do the same...

" Z-Zoro!" She moaned digging her nails into his back.

" Luffy!" He moaned back with one final thrust both the lovers climaxed Zoro shot his sperm into her womb filling it Once the lovers came they both collapsed onto each other sweating and tired from that hard love session.

_To be continued_

**AN: Ok I'm stopping it right there I will write the rest in the next chapter I hope the lemon wasn't bad I tried making it good maybe in the later chapters I promise to do it better see you guys later I hope you enjoyed the chapter and lemon in the next chapter i'll explain what happens next**


	19. Notice

**AN: Hello Readers of Red Dog and Monkey girl I am leaving you this message to see if I should continue this story or give it up for adoption? now I might try contining this story or do a new One piece fanfic that involves Fem Luffy and Akainu if not then I am sorry to disappoint you but I will try to continue this fanfic that is all I have to say since I'm caught up in naruto fanfics and all but don't think I forget about this fic I am working on another chapter for this story.**


End file.
